The Misfortunate Tale : Beauty and the Beast NOT
by Pinboo
Summary: .Chapter 13: "The Luck Factor" updated. Once upon a time, with the Cursed Man...and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. A modern fairy tale of love...and a little mischief.
1. Once Upon a Fate

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Notes** : New fanfic! Much lighter than Mnemosyne's Labyrinth, so don't expect heavy plotline, because this is simply created for entertainment purpose only. I'm glad that I have the chance to write another light story, I hope you enjoy! Also, I am going to make some reference here and there towards Disney's Beauty and the Beast –although you will not face the same plot. I'm going to use them perhaps as Chapter titles or chapter's prologue text, _et cetera_. Oh, and this chapter may seem too long, because it's actually 2 chapters combined together. The next chapter will have the usual length though.

**Summary : ** Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

_Once upon a time, in the modern city of London_

_A young man lived in a luxurious manor_

_Although he had everything his heart desired_

_The man was insensitive, a true disguised jerk in all way_

_But he admitted, that his life would never be complete_

_Until he earned a woman's true love_

_But years passed,__ sometimes__ he fell into despair_

_And __sometimes__ lost all hopes_

_For who could ever love a man with a Curse?_

-

-

-

His figure was often seen in the London General Hospital. Tall, and a little too thin, but he was surely someone who could manage to keep attracted eyes focused on him. That beautiful, aristocratic face of him had long been noticed and admired by the nurses and several patients. He was not the doctor, but he always walked in the equally confident and calm way.

"How's Sasha?" Nakuru asked as keeping pace with her master –Her Master's long legs always made it hard for her to keep up.

"Not bad. The nurse told me that she only has several bones fractures," Eriol explained cheekily before nodding in recognition to an old lady passing by.

The brown-haired woman laughed weakly. "And you're the only one who consider bones fractures under the 'not bad' category,"

"She could have been worse," he defended himself. "That motorcycle had hit her bad,"

"What did you do before that, again?"

The two figures stopped in front of a hospital room. And he paused first before opening the door. "I was just kissing her,"

"And that poor girl must have hoped a little too far," commented Nakuru sadly. "Hey, you think she would accept you back?"

Eriol laughed as opening the door. "We'll see…"

And just as soon as his darkish hair appeared on the patient's sight, a basket of fruits was thrown to the wall. Almost expectantly, he just moved a step casually to evade the fruit's basket attacks.

"Don't you dare to show up in front of me again, you Cursed Moron!" the pretty-looking young woman with brown, wavy hair screamed in anger. One of her leg was fully bandaged. Yes, that motorcycle did hit her hard. Oh, poor girl.

Calmly, the blue-eyed sorcerer looked at his loyal guardian and spoke, "Apparently not, Ruby,"

-

-

Chapter 1

Once Upon a Fate

-

-

"Tomoyo-chan… have you finished?" 21-year-old Kinomoto Sakura asked casually. She was in Tomoyo's bedroom, and had just finished working on her essay. Stretching her arms, her emerald eyes looked to the undisturbed woman who was currently sitting in front of her computer.

"Not yet, Sakura. Sorry," the already college-student Daidouji Tomoyo spoke as glancing at her cousin.

"What is your essay's topic? Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I've done the essay yesterday,"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Her cousin had _always _prepared everything before every one else did. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Selecting the guys," her hand clicked on the computer's mouse several times. "For my mother's next party tomorrow night,"

Ever since Tomoyo reached the age of 16, Daidouji Sonomi had pushed her daughter to join the parties –business parties. And in each of those parties, the CEO would expect her sole daughter to appear with 'a nice friend with equally nice future' –to say in Sonomi's term. Of course, what she truly meant was a date, a future suitor, a future son-in-law (always 'son-in-law'; 'husband' was a 2nd priority) with promising career, trusted background, great intellectual, and charming character.

Someone… with the quality matching (and expectantly, surpassing) Daidouji Tomoyo.

But then again, who could ever even match her undeniable gifts?

Beautiful –not only on the outside, but also inside. Smart –beyond words. Family background? Unquestionable.

And to find a man who surpassed her?

It would be such a rare occurrence.

Nonetheless, Tomoyo had always tried to present someone worthy to those parties her mother celebrated. The raven-haired had even had a database system of personal info of the guys she'd encountered since kindergarten until her current college. 'A Stalking-system' –according to Sakura. But this certain 'stalking system' had proven to be very helpful when she needed urgent information about 'the hired date'.

"It is not like you to be in hurry doing anything," Sakura inquired. Knowing Tomoyo, Sakura had come into belief of how planned-out, prepeared, calm, and collected her cousin was. "Haven't you got the date for tomorrow's ball since two weeks ago? You said that your ex-boyfriend from Junior High was willing to help you…and what's his name again?"

"Araide Kaze," she sighed in annoyance. "He has _just _called me an hour ago to inform me that he _suddenly _can't come to the party. That guy totally ruins my whole plans,"

Sakura nodded in sympathy. But on the other hand, she hadn't really approved her cousin's ideal into hiring dates. Being a hopeless romantic herself, Sakura thought that it would have been much better if any of those 'Hired Dates' could really be Tomoyo's real dates. But Daidouji was too… selective sometimes. Sakura couldn't exactly comprehend why Tomoyo always complained of Sonomi's selectiveness if she herself was not any different.

"I think that's why, Tomoyo-chan… that you need to find a _permanent_ date instead of just randomly-picked guy every time your mother holds a party,"

Tiredly sighing, she replied, "It's not my fault that my mother never really likes any of them. In her eyes, they're never good enough,"

"No. I personally think, because your mother thought that in _your_ eyes they were never good enough," Sakura debated. "Your mother is not a fool. She has always known that _none _of those guys are your serious date. And that's why, Tomoyo-chan… you'd better just found a real date. Someone long-lasting. Someone that you love. It will solve all problems: your dry love life and your Mother's demand. Because –"

"…You're right,"

"Eh?! Hoe?!!" Sakura immediately got up from her formerly lying down position and stared at Tomoyo. "You mean you agree to finally find a real date?!"

"No. I just agree to your argument that says my next date must be someone long-lasting. I have to find for the _best_ candidate and then I'll ask him to be my date for… hmm… do you think 3 months enough? Or should it be 6 months?"

Sakura slump her body back to the comfortable bed. "Tomoyo-chan… you're not getting my point,"

-

-

----------

-

-

"I found him," Tomoyo spoke in satisfaction.

Driven by the curiosity, Sakura finally got off the bed and went to her best friend to gaze at the information displayed on the monitor. Among black and white lists of men's name, a blue box had appeared on the screen and effortlessly took Sakura's attention to it. She gazed at the picture and gasped at the immediate recognition.

"Eriol-kun?!"

"Perfect, isn't he? Young entrepreneur since the age of 19, a charming English gentleman, kind-hearted and polite, and looks gorgeous too. Hm, I wonder why I had never thought about him before," the violet-eyed woman replied as her fingers kept typing brief e-mail to the young Londoner. And few moments later (Sakura still hadn't overcome her shock), Tomoyo had done sending him the requesting e-mail.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Yes?"

"He's in London. It would be a great fuss to invite him for your mother's upcoming party _tomorrow night_," the Card Captor give further stressing at the time-span.

"I don't expect him to come to that party, Sakura-chan. As you said, this should be a long-term project. If he agrees, he can come to my mother's next party next month or the one after that. He'll be fully accommodated, surely,"

"But he's… _Eriol-kun_. He's our friend. Are you really sure you want to trick him into doing such thing?"

"Sakura… I've never tricked the previous guys to be my date, and I won't trick Hiiragizawa-san either. I just told him briefly my situation and problem, and that it will be a great aid if he can come and help me pose as my boyfriend for a while. I don't hide any facts,"

The Cherry Blossom still gazed in shock at the picture of her father's half. The picture was taken on his short visit to Tomoeda Spring 2 years before, and Tomoyo was right –that guy was gorgeous.

But that was not the point.

"He's got Mizuki-sensei, you know,"

And for the first time, Sakura's comment startled the Nightingale. "Oh My God, you're right," her confident expression faltered once knowing that her plan couldn't work this way. Considering it quickly, she typed another message for Eriol. "I'll cancel it now. Gorgeous or not, he's taken and I won't mess with –"

Her statement was cut when her computer beeped a while, indicating that she had new message on her inbox. Deciding that she'd better wrote a letter of apology to Hiiragizawa _after_ she read the new message; Tomoyo saved the composed message in the draft and quickly clicked on the inbox button.

A new message from Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Oh no, I haven't apologized to him and now he's already –" her forehead frowned as she read the message and stopped commenting to comprehend the message better. "Do you think he's joking, Sakura?"

Sakura peeked and tried to read the new message the incarnation had just sent.

_Sure, Daidouji-san. I'll be glad to help._

_ Send me the details of the party, please? I'll be taking the flight back to Tomoeda tonight._

_ See you soon!_

_ -Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

"I… don't think he's joking, Tomoyo-chan…"

-

-

------

-

-

Eriol smiled in satisfaction after sending the particular message to an old friend in Tomoeda.

Daidouji Tomoyo… When he visited Tomoeda 2 years prior, he only met that girl once –and she really wasn't a disappointment to any normal man's fantasy. That girl was very beautiful and charming too. Even he –who already chose Mizuki Kaho as a lover – would admit that.

"Ruby Moon, Spinel, pack your belongings. We're going back to Tomoeda now,"

"Really?! I've been waiting for years for you to say that!" exclaimed the hyper guardian as she ran upstairs to her room to pack. Along her way, she managed to grab the poor feline with her too.

Watching his guardians' antics in amusement, Eriol then turned his attentions to the graceful lady sitting on the sofa near him. "You're sure you don't want to come, Kaho?"

"I still have stuffs to do here. But I think I can go there next month or so," replied the red-haired teacher. "Anyway, what makes you suddenly want to go back to Tomoeda?"

He smiled as looking again to his computer's screen. "Business,"

"Another girl?"

"Ah, not just _another _girl. You know her too, actually,"

He felt Kaho's presence behind him as the older woman inquired behind his shoulder to see what had interested him. On the screen, there was a dialogue box stating that his message had been successfully sent to Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san?!" Kaho spoke in bewilderment. "Eriol, are you sure about this? She's your old friend, right? Are you that cruel enough to –"

"Don't worry, I have plans on my mind,"

"…You don't have to do this, you know. Besides, I –"

"But I want to," his tone was final. Looking up at her with his clear sapphire eyes, he suddenly felt the urge to touch her. "I love you,"

But he knew he couldn't.

Clenching his fist in suppressed anger, Eriol tried to mask his grim expression with another smiley façade. "I'll find the way. I'll find the way to break the Curse," he said as looking back to his computer's screen. There was another message in his inbox for him. Clicking the button, he read.

_Thank you very much, Hiiragizawa-san. It means a lot._

_ We can talk about the detail once you're in Tomoeda._

_ Inform me what time your plane will arrive here, I'll pick you up._

_Once again, thank you very much._

_ -Daidouji Tomoyo._

Smiling in hidden evilness, Eriol murmured, "You're welcome, Daidouji-san,"

-

-

--- The Day After---

-

-

To spot him was an easy task.

Even in the crowded area of the airport, Tomoyo could easily see that old friend of her –along with his two guardians (of course, one had disguised himself as a plush doll). Akizuki Nakuru herself was a very attractive young girl. With her long, chestnut hair and the cheery personality of her –she could bring smiles to the people who gazed at her. A natural charmer, Tomoyo decided. But when she saw Eriol, she widened her eyes in acknowledgment for someone who could perform better than a natural charmer. Standing tall (perhaps a head taller than her?), his posture really supported his already divine looks. Even when he was only casually-dressed in the dark trousers and gray sweater, his presence still brought the certain noble aura that made women (and some _men_) looked up in admiration.

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" squealed a happy voice, and before Tomoyo could realize it, Nakuru had jumped at her and embraced the girl tightly. "So glad to finally see you! You weren't around lot when we last visited Tomoeda 2 years ago! We met you only once!"

Smiling warmly, the Nightingale hugged the guardian back. "I'm sorry. I was in a short scholarship program back then. But now, you all are going to be my special guests!"

"Good evening, Daidouji-san," spoke the calm and friendly voice.

Looking pass Nakuru's shoulders, she could see that Eriol was coming up from them. Releasing her hug on Nakuru, Tomoyo then greeted the Londoner. "Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san! I still don't believe that you really make it here! I mean, I've just sent you that e-mail yesterday morning, and now you're really here. Wow,"

"Well, we've been missing Tomoeda," he nodded certainly. "And it'll be an honor if I can really help a dear friend like you are,"

She smiled honestly. "Thank you very much. And welcome back to Tomoeda!" Tomoyo said as extending her hand to have a handshake.

Eriol nodded as taking the hand to shake it. But the moment their skin touched, she felt minor sting of static electricity by the skin contact and she took back her hand in surprised reflex.

"Sorry. There was just a small –"

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san," he laughed.

Smiling apologetically, Tomoyo then looked at her watch. Her mother's party begun at 7 –she still had plenty of time. But learning by experience, she knew that the sooner she did her task, the better it would be. "Come on. We'd better go."

He nodded and followed her suit. Next to him, Nakuru tiptoed a bit and whispered to her master. "Static electricity? Isn't that a bad sign already?"

-

-

------

-

-

The ball room inside the Daidouji manor was already full of people when Tomoyo got out of her room and walked down the grand stairs. She had just finished taking bath and grooming herself after taking Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel back to their old mansion in Tomoeda just a few hours prior. That evening, the dark-haired lady had chosen a pale pink dress with simple pearl necklace to adorn her whole look. She was about to walk around to search for her dear cousin, when a voice greeted her.

"Evening, Daidouji-san. You look truly dashing, as always,"

Tomoyo turned around and found herself to be in front of the English gentleman. Seeing him tonight was never a part of her agenda, so she was surprised to have this sudden appearance. "Hiiragizawa-san? What are you –"

"I'm ready to help with your project,"

"But I told you that you didn't need to come tonight! Don't you have the jetlag or something? You should just rest in your house and –"

"Easy, Daidouji-san. Don't worry about me. My fatigue immediately disappears the moment I see you,"

Had he been another man, she would just crack a forced smile to reply at such cheesy flatter, but he had been her friend ever since the 5th grade _plus _she knew that gentleman-ly flattering had been his habit even since he was younger –thus she just nodded and smiled.

"So," Eriol spoke again. "Let me review, you want me to pose as your date since your mother always demands you to have a boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'll try my best to be the expected date then,"

Tomoyo nodded. "But are you really sure it's okay? I mean, what about Mizuki-san? I really don't want to –"

"Don't worry about her, Daidouji-san,"

"But –"

His pale arm suddenly reached for her hand and grabbed it tenderly. "I said, don't worry,"

Tomoyo almost blushed at his sudden contact, but before she could come up with a retort, a cold liquid splashed on her front –apparently, a servant boy had accidentally spilled a drink to her dress.

"Oh my," she commented as looking at her now ruined pale pink dress.

The servant boy looked aghast at the mess he just did to his own employer. Shrieking, he muttered, "I-I'm sorry, Miss Daidouji! I wasn't looking! Oh My God, I-I'm sorry, I really –"

"It's okay, it's okay. You may go," Tomoyo said and the servant embarrassedly dashed out of her sight. "I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san, but please excuse myself for a while. I have to get changed,"

"Take your time,"

She nodded and walked in fast pace back to her room. Fortunately, she always had a habit to choose a backup dress for any parties. Usually, she never truly needed to wear those backup dresses, but this time, her habit proved to be an advantage. She grabbed the neatly-ironed dress in her walk-in-closet (it never hurt to have the whole designers' dresses there too…) and quickly changed her pink dress into a sleeveless indigo one. After quickly making sure that she was proper enough for the party, Tomoyo went down and greeted Eriol back –who was still in the same spot as when she left him earlier. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Anyway, I saw your mother over there,"

"Good. Come, I'll go introduce you to her,"

And as expected, Sonomi Daidouji was thrilled once seeing her only daughter came with the fine-looking man.

"Mother, I want you to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol,"

Sonomi scrutinized the guy, and after few seconds, her eyes lit in acknowledgement. "Ah, aren't you Tomoyo's classmates in the Elementary School? You've grown into such a fine gentleman. Pleasure to meet you, Hiiragizawa,"

"The pleasure really is mine, Daidouji-sama," spoke the man as he gracefully took Sonomi's hand and kissed it.

Sonomi looked pleased at his antics. "Tomoyo, he's –Whoops!" The older woman gasped as she stumbled forward a little when someone behind unconsciously took the wrong step and hit the CEO.

"Oh, Sonomi! I'm sorry!" shouted a lady whom Tomoyo recognized as her mother's friend.

"It's alright, Ritsuko. Oh, and have you met Hiiragizawa Eriol? He's Tomoyo's date for tonight, isn't he, Tomoyo?"

It was the Hiiragizawa himself who replied to the inquiry, "Yes, Daidouji-sama. The honor is mine,"

"Ah, I know you!" exclaimed Ritsuko. "You're the young entrepreneur from London, who develops a homemade pastry industry, aren't you? I saw your profile on one of my husband's business magazine,"

"It's really just a small business, Madam. Nothing much to compare to your husband's construction company,"

"You know my husband?"

"He has been generous to sponsor my earlier business. Please tell him my best gratitude," bowed Eriol politely.

Both older ladies nodded in great appreciation. "You're just being too humble. I heard that your pastry shops have been opened in many countries and have a worldwide acclamation. And to think that you're only… 25? 22?"

"I'm 21, Ma'am,"

"Even better!" Ritsuko beamed. "Then it means you're still in college?"

"I've graduated last year," he said, and somehow without sounding cocky.

"Really?! What major did you take?"

"I studied Law,"

Ritsuko laughed in appreciation. "Wow, Tomoyo, you really have good eyes, don't you?"

"Well, she's my daughter," Sonomi claimed proudly.

Giving a smile, Tomoyo mentally congratulated herself. Hiiragizawa Eriol seemed to be the best pick after all. Her mother had never approved of any guy she had brought with her, but Eriol appeared to be an exception. Slowly, Tomoyo started to agree to Sakura's opinion when she said that the reason why her mother never liked those _other_ guys was because Sonomi herself thought that Tomoyo never really acclaimed those guys for real. Admittedly, Hiiragizawa-san had _every _perfect gentleman criteria. She saw it in him, and thus that was why perhaps Sonomi appreciated the guy well too.

"And Dearie, why don't you and Hiiragizawa have a dance together?" Sonomi suggested once noticing the soft melody of the music played on the background.

Eriol nodded and turned to the amethyst-eyed woman. "Do I have this dance?" he said as bowing in the perfect mannerism.

Giving a playful curtsy, Tomoyo then took the extended hand. "Yes, you do,"

In a graceful tug, Eriol led the girl to the center of the ballroom. The coupling itself was a pair made in heaven, their steps matched in perfect harmony, and would remain so if –

"Ouch!" she yelped rather uncharacteristically.

–her foot hadn't been stomped by the heeled shoe of Kinomoto Sakura.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!! I'm sorry!!" gasped a surprised Sakura as she immediately ended her dance with Syaoran. "Are you hurt?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I am very clumsy! I –"

Still trying to hold the pain, Tomoyo replied in the perfectly masked smile. "It's…okay, Sakura…chan. Really, it's –"

Her words were cut once she sensed Hiiragizawa bent down on his knees and used his magic to heal the pain on her foot. That action of him made her even more panicked. Surely magic was not something commonly-met in parties like this. With hushed voice she bent down and told the man,"Hiiragizawa-san! That's not necessary! It isn't a meaningful wound and what if somebody sees your magic and –"

"Relax, Daidouji-san. You worry too much," he grinned as finishing his healing and stood firm in front of her again. "Now, do you still want to do the dance or do you just want to sit?"

The mood to dance had actually disappeared from her self, but she didn't want to disappoint her old friend –foremost after he took the trouble of healing her foot. So, in a rather dumbfounded expression, she nodded. And after assuring Sakura for the umpteenth time that she was not hurt, Tomoyo then took the extended hand once again and did the waltz with the reincarnated magician.

"I think this is not my night. First my dress, then my foot. Really, I don't know what evil spirit possesses me tonight," she laughed as following his lead of the dance.

His smile, this time, was much more unreadable than the rests. "Don't say such thing, Daidouji-san,"

Dancing with Hiiragizawa Eriol had been one of the most graceful things she had ever experienced. That guy could dance much better than any guy she had seen –without draining the true masculinity he had in him. His movements had always been calculated and precise, and Tomoyo –having learned ballroom dance since she was 6 – couldn't be more satisfied to find such a compatible dance partner.

"You dance very well," he complimented.

"You too, Hiiragizawa-san,"

Perhaps he considered it as an encouragement, for the next moment the hand on her waist pulled her much closer and his fingers intertwined intimately with hers.

And she realized that his face was so achingly close…

Tomoyo had dealt with guys often enough to know very well their nature to be flirty. When guys did that to her, she would usually just say a 'politely' stabbing retort to warn the guys back. She didn't mind casual flirting, but sometimes men just walk a little bit too far on her comfort zone –and that was when her feminist side rose to protect her own dignity.

But strangely, with Hiiragizawa, it was a different case. That guy was touching her more intimately than any other man had ever done, and yet, she didn't feel it was insulting, even she…

…blushed.

"H-Hiiragizawa –"

Her series of misfortune apparently still continued.

Before she had chance to finish her words, she felt the heel of her shoes broke.

And she tripped backward.

-

-

-

-

There was couple of seconds when she couldn't see and feel her surrounding.

But once the sight came back to her eyes again she could feel the pain on her head.

And… the deep embarrassment.

THE Daidouji Tomoyo had really just tripped in the middle of the ballroom with every guest as the witnesses.

She felt like she wanted to blur into oblivion.

"Here, let me help you, Daidouji-san,"

"I-it's okay, I-I can stand by my own, I just, oh. This is the first time that I ever, ever trip on –" Tomoyo mumbled incoherently –mortification filled her fully.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Sonomi quickly approached the girl. Although Tomoyo appreciated the concern, _attention _was something that she wanted to avoid currently. After managing to convince the three that she really, really, _really_ was alright, they nodded in comprehension.

Eriol then spoke up, "Perhaps you'd better take a break now. Let me assist you,"

"Y-yes, I think you're right," Tomoyo agreed and followed him out of the crowd (and giving reassuring smile to the guests –after all, a Daidouji could never really lose poise). And after Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch at the corner, she muttered. "Thank you. I _really_ don't know what's up with me today. Have I done anything bad? The evil spirit really seems to possess me after all,"

"I told you not to speak like that," he said as watching her change her shoes. A maid had carried the new pair once she saw her Mistress' broken heels. Good choice, for the maid had brought her flat shoes instead of other high heels.

"But I really don't get it," she calmly tried to analyze. "It's like I'm suddenly cursed or something –"

Beside her, she could hear _him _laugh.

And his laugh…

It wasn't his usual charming or polite laugh. It was his… mischievous laugh.

And his sapphire eyes… twinkled almost maniacally.

His next words strengthened her belief that… she really hadn't been cautious this time.

"Perhaps you already are, Daidouji-san,"

-

-

-

**To Be Continued**

**A/n : **Thank you for your time to read it. ^-^. I am so excited about this project, ooh, EriolxTomoyo always has that kind of effect for me… I have written out the ending for this, so yes, unless something happened like when I abandoned Mnemosyne's Labyrinth for nearly a year, I will be posting the updates regularly. There won't be update for this story next week though. Next week, I am going to post the newest chapter of my current Mnemosyne's Labyrinth fic. The 2nd chapter of this story will come out the week after. I hope to see you there.

Meanwhile… would you like to review? It always warms my heart to receive reviews –be it a positive or negative review. I appreciate them all. I would also like to know what you think of this fiction so I can improve it….and maybe update faster. *wink


	2. Tomoyo, Enchanted

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Notes** : Thank you for the reviews, critics, comments : in name only, 0000, ChEF purple burp, bshiningami, Annonymous Amethyst, asga, Nils, Midnight Ghost, Vhaa, mysticalphoenix-avalon, Property Of Eriol, CHeRRybLoSSom361, arisu rin, Malu Daidoji, Death101 – Fox Version, kingdomfantasyanime453, cheng, big dreamer girl, and im just me ..!! You guys make me feel that writing this fic is worth it!

**Summary : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

-

-

-

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_But I really don't get it," she calmly tried to analyze. "It's like I'm suddenly cursed or something –"_

_Beside her, she could hear __him __laugh._

_And his laugh…_

_It wasn't his usual charming or polite laugh. It was his… mischievous laugh._

_And his sapphire eyes… twinkled almost maniacally._

_His next words strengthened her belief that… she really hadn't been cautious this time._

"_Perhaps you already are, Daidouji-san,"_

-

-

-

**:: Chapter 2 : :**

**Tomoyo, Enchanted**

**-**

**-**

"What do you mean?" she questioned. She supposed she wasn't the type to straightforwardly demand on something like this. Usually, she would just easily take situations back into her own control, not emitting such obvious alarmed aura. But Tomoyo couldn't help it. There was something about this old friend of her, whom suddenly could bring out the insecurity inside of her. She didn't even know that she possessed such weak emotion until he somehow pointed out that there might be things that even a Daidouji could not control.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was even bold in looking back at her. His sapphire eyes challenged her and there was this tug of smirk on his lips. Tomoyo decided that she didn't like that kind of smirk, but she had no intention to be impolite so early in their meeting. After seconds of observing her, Eriol darted his look around and spoke, "Surely we can discuss it more privately, can't we?"

Suppressing her curiosity, Tomoyo agreed and stood up, leading him upstairs. She managed to keep the smiles towards the guests and equally watched over the casual Hiiragizawa who was trailing her behind. The second floor was practically empty –all people filled the first floor. Opening a big door on the second floor that led to the outside balcony, she then stepped aside to let Eriol joined her to the outdoor balcony. And after making sure he was already on the balcony area, she closed the door.

Unlike her previously friendly gesture, she suddenly decided to be more cautious around this particular magician. Choosing to stand some feets away from Eriol, Tomoyo folded her arms in front of her chest and began, "So? What do you mean? What are you planning, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Once upon a time –"

"Hiiragizawa-san," she cut him tiredly.

"I was getting into the explanation part," he smiled warningly, clearly displeased by her impatience. "Once upon a time, there lived the world's most powerful sorcerer in the world. His name was Clow Reed," he paused to get something from his pocket, and it appeared to be a pack of cigarette. Picking one, he then lit the cigar and smoked it.

Wincing in displeasure, she said, "I didn't know you smoke,"

He laughed politely. "Daidouji-san, not _all_ part of my personal information is recorded in your computer,"

She decided to let go the topic of how he could know that she had the database of male acquaintance in her computer. When it came to magic and sorcery, she really didn't have much to debate. "Fine. Then, continue your explanations?"

Eriol nodded and gave a fake grateful smile to her. "This Clow Reed… although he is one of the wisest people in the planet, has, of course, been in his much younger and immature self. He was only 13 when _she _came to him for help,"

"She?"

"Her name remains unknown until this time, but the society around Clow recognized the woman as the Cursed Lady. Some said that she was a witch. The other added that she had been living for more than 300 years. Some said that she drank the blood of a virgin to help her remain young. The Town's Major at that time even let out the regulation to banish the woman off the society. But even with that, one day, this woman came to meet the young Clow,"

"…"

"Clow Reed did have magical power ever since he was born, but his wisdom… didn't come that easily. When he was young, Clow was actually very far from being wise,"

"Hard to believe,"

"People change," he reasoned. "And the reason that he started to change –the reason he started to gain his wisdom, was that woman,"

"What did she do?"

"Knowing that Clow had a magical power, she came to him, asking him to cure the disease she had been carrying. It was quite sad for the woman actually, she could curse, but she could never heal her own curse. Clow should have had his mercy on her. But immature he had been, he refused to help because he feared that touching that lady would curse him back. That woman begged, but he still refused, and left her," he smoked his cigar again before continuing, "Disappointed, she cursed him,"

-

-

_You, who think of other people as curse, will be gifted with the Curse itself. From now on, you'll become The Cursed._

_You, who have yet no heart to love, will not be able to love an Eve you may love_

-

-

"…Not be able to love?" she wondered. "It doesn't really seem so. I mean, Clow Reed loves his guardians, he's able to love,"

"The meaning of the real curse is not literally that one. He may love, he fell in love, but he won't be able to show his affections, he won't be able to show gestures of love for the ones he loves. Note that the curse will only work on Eve – it only work on women,"

"Not be able to show his affections?"

"Meaning, he won't be able to kiss, to hug, to hold hands, to show any form of affections towards women," Eriol smiled. "Well, he can do all of those, but he won't. At least, he won't be able to do that to the one he really loves,"

"He can but he won't?" Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't get it,"

"The reason why he won't, is because whenever he touches women romantically, something bad will happen to the women,"

Tomoyo blinked and her mind worked quick to gather the whole information. "But that means –"

"Clow, of course, never truly felt the pain of having this curse. He never loves a woman in his lifetime. Well, he did, actually. But he wasn't really the type to show affections towards the ones he loved. And he never touches woman in any romance fondness. So the curse didn't make a great trouble to him,"

"Well… isn't that a good thing?"

Eriol chuckled. "Well, I couldn't exactly say that, since the Curse is actually inherited to Clow's reincarnated self,"

Apprehension hit her and she tried to sum the blatant information the Reincarnation had told her. "So… you're saying that now _you're _the cursed one? Is that the reason why…I got those 'bad lucks'? Because you touched me or… showed slight affectionate actions towards me?"

"Yes,"

"But you don't love me,"

Eriol snorted and added "I don't," in such an obvious stating tone that it embarrassed her to question it at the beginning.

"Then why? It only works on women you love, right?"

"No. The Curse work on any women I touch romantically. I don't have to love that woman. I _may _love her later, but that's mostly not the case,"

"It doesn't make any sense," She stared at him.

His blue eyes recognized the meaning of such stare. "You don't believe me,"

"I don't," she said as-the-matter-of-factly.

Eriol grinned. "Don't the existences of Clow Cards and Sakura Cards tell you that magical things truly do exist?"

"I do believe in magic. But the whole cards and the magic that involves around them are done in the past. Magic doesn't really have relations with our nowadays life, does it, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Something in her tone of voice concluded a hypothesis he had about her. "Ah. I know. You're just pissed off,"

"Me? Pissed off?" she laughed politely as if questioning his presumption.

He smoked one more time before replying, "You're pissed off that everything doesn't go according to the supposedly perfect plan,"

Even when she tried not to, she was truly at lost of words.

Her reaction pleased him. "I guessed right, didn't I?" he was done with his cigar and flicked his finger to make the remaining disappear magically.

Tomoyo laughed, no matter how hollow it sounded to anyone who heard. "No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I said No!!" Surprised at her own out-of-character yelp, she cleared her throat and added pleasantly. "Hiiragizawa-san,"

"What if I show you a proof then?" he said, suddenly lurking in front of her.

Their proximity didn't make her feel comfortable. "What proof?"

"The proof that I really am cursed. That when I romantically touch a woman, she would experience bad luck,"

"What do you mean with 'romantically touch', you –"

Her retort died instantly the moment his lips savored hers. His lips were cold, and tasted tobacco too, but the kiss was…knee-buckling. Hiiragizawa Eriol knew how to kiss a woman, and he knew how to do it perfectly. He was gentle, yet devilish too –a combination that somehow pleased her.

A slight tug of smirk that she felt on his lips quickly brought awareness to her current condition. Gaining her self-control back, she struggled and pushed the Hiiragizawa away. The guy only gracefully took a step back, and gazed at her with winning pride visible on those blue eyes.

And such stare (combined together with the still tingling effect of his kiss) made her body shivered. Realizing that she desperately needed something to hold on, her hand reached to lean on the balcony's rail. Her cheeks were both flushed red, and in the retort that had lost its fire, she spoke, "What the hell did you think you're doing?"

"Don't talk as if I've just done something terrible, Daidouji-san,"

Such easy, cheeky reply startled her. "But you did! You kissed me!"

"But you enjoyed it," he winked playfully.

"I-I didn't! I was just simply –"

She re-experienced the sensation she felt just moments ago when she tripped on the dance floor. The feeling of gravitation pulling her down was sending jitters throughout her body as she felt her body falling down and down…

Until he caught her.

"I was about to warn you not to lean on the balcony," he murmured –close enough that she wanted to jerk away from his hold. But she knew that if she had done so, she would have just stumbled backward and hit the ground. Hard.

He pulled her slim body until she stood still on her own legs. And after managing to calm her own adrenaline rush, she freed herself from his hold and dared herself to look behind her. Some part of the balcony's construction was broken –the wrecked stones were already down on the Daidouji's garden ground. Tomoyo peeked and didn't want to know what would happen to her body if she hadn't been pulled by the blue-eyed sorcerer.

Noises were heard from the balcony's door. She turned her attention back to discover that her bodyguards had come and demanded her safety. Count it on the Daidouji Bodyguards Squad to be extremely cautious and quick. "Are you alright, Miss? We heard the noise and fallen bricks on the ground!"

"I-I'm fine, really, I am. Hiiragizawa-san has helped me, I'm alright now,"

It took almost 5 whole minutes to make her bodyguards sure that their Heiress was really alright. And even when she managed to convince her safe well-being, she even needed extra time to persuade the bodyguards that the option of leaving her alone with Hiiragizawa Eriol would not be a threatening alarm. Well, she knew that it was a complete lie, but she needed to question the Sorcerer, and she was positive that he wouldn't spill any more information if her bodyguards remained there.

When those black-suited women finally left, Tomoyo turned to Eriol and murmured, "Thank you. The construction of the house must be old enough –"

"It's the curse," he commented casually.

She looked at him with doubt still lingered on her violet eyes. "It's not. It's just a mere coincidence,"

"Coincidence?" Eriol smirked. "You want another proof then, Daidouji-san?"

Knowing that there was no possible way she would let him 'take advantages' towards her anymore, Tomoyo suppressed her own argumentation. Defeated, she finally sighed and spoke, "Fine. It's the curse. I believe you now,"

"Good,"

"But there's still one thing I don't understand. How could we were alright back then in the 5th grade? I saw you kissed Sakura's hand and…did your other flattering to the rests of the girls, but they never got the bad lucks,"

"Clow received the curse when he was 13. The same age when I first got this curse. I was 11 when I kissed Sakura's hand and did the other rest things. This curse didn't have any effect back then,"

"The curse… " she trailed and something clicked on her mind. "That curse… is unfair. You were the one doing the bad deeds –I mean, Clow did, but _you're_ his reincarnation. _You _should be the one to experience the bad lucks. _You _should be the one to feel the Curse, _not _the women y-you –"

"Daidouji-san," he cut her curtly. "_Don't _talk as if you understand the real pain of this Curse,"

She still didn't get the logic, but those icy eyes managed to calm her and prevented any other curious inquiries, besides… "Alright," Tomoyo said as crossing both arms in front of her chest. "So… what do you want now?"

"I'm here to help you be the best candidate as your date,"

Her eyes studied him and she deliberated. After several seconds passed, she announced, "I'm…grateful with your help today. My mother likes you a lot. And you're really kind to come back from London to help me, but…" she paused, feeling guilty for saying her next words, "I think it's wiser for both of us to cancel the agreement,"

"I refuse," his reply was instant "After all, I did came back from London _solely _to help you, and your mother does like me a lot, and _you _are grateful with my help today," he returned back her words as gazing at her with mischievous glints. "Why don't we just continue the deal then?"

"… Why are you doing this?"

"No reasons. I just want to help an old friend of mine,"

"No. You have other reasons to help me, right?" she questioned. "What, Hiiragizawa?"

His gaze penetrated inside, and she almost had the urge to look away from his stare.

"This curse…" he began. "…might have not meant a thing for Clow –like I said, he is not the type wanting to show his affection towards the woman he truly loves,"

"…"

"But I do,"

"… Mizuki-san,"

He nodded and let out a cynic chuckle. "And loving someone should never be a curse. I love her. I want to show my love for her –I want to touch her, but I… I can't. I know I'll only hurt her if I go along with my own selfish desire,"

"… So you want to hurt _me_ instead?" Tomoyo asked, strangely with all wrath drained out. Perhaps she felt sympathy towards him, but she wasn't sure.

"I can think of a way so that we both gain the advantages,"

"How?"

"I will protect you," he stated.

And something about the way he spoke it brought tingling sensation towards her heart. Sighing (and cursing her own unstable heart), Tomoyo spoke again. "Do you have any idea how to remove the curse?"

His gaze was unreadable, but he finally answered, "Think of this curse as bitter pills inside a jar,"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at his choice of metaphor. But she followed nonetheless. "Alright, your curses are like bitter pills inside a jar. "

"Imagine that I have to get rid of those pills out of the jar. But I can not just simply throw them away, because that means the pills will still exist. And I also can not swallow the pills myself. So do you know what I have to do, Daidouji-san? I have to make _other _people swallow them. I can not always choose the different people. Sooner or later, I'll have to settle with one same person to swallow those pills for me. And that person would continue to swallow the pills until those pills gone from the world,"

Looking at him dryly, she replied, "So in short, if you keep on giving the bad lucks for one certain person, one day, the curse will slowly be gone?"

"It's more effective when I only 'hurt' one people,"

She eyed him in disbelief. She even gazed at him in more incredulous sight once the Sorcerer closed his eyes and chanted spells in language she couldn't comprehend. Then, she felt certain energy gathered on his palm, swirling until they finally faded and disappeared.

But on his palm was now an hourglass, with golden sand in it. The hourglass was a beautiful thing, with the antique craving and symbols, and foremost with those little granules of sand that… seemed to halt at the thinnest tube in the middle. There was only very little portion of sand on the bottom glass, while the rest of the sand –the unmoving one – was kept in the top glass.

Tomoyo tried to cover her mild interest while asking, "Was it stuck or something? The sand on the top glass didn't fall to the bottom one,"

"That's my dear, because this ain't ordinary hourglass," Eriol talked as shaking the hourglass as if to show her that normal mechanical movement wouldn't bulge the sand to fall down. "This is the symbolic form of the Curse itself. The Cursed Lady gave it to Clow and Clow inherited it to me. Only when all the sand in the top glass fall to the bottom glass, will I be freed from this curse,"

"And…" she paused before continuing. "The only way to make all those sand fall was by… giving bad lucks to other girl?"

"Precisely. When I romantically touch a random woman and she has bad lucks, a few granules will fall down. But when I'm tied to one certain woman who's willing to help me…" he paused to give encouraging gaze towards her. "The sand will fall down in bigger amount. Thus, it's more effective to choose _one_ woman, to make the sands fall faster, then to just randomly choose any woman inconsistently and make the sands fall in smaller portion,"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to quickly count. "When you were 13… that was around 7 or 8 years ago. It means you had 7 years approximately to erase the curse, and yet –"

"Well, it isn't like that, Daidouji-san," Eriol interrupted quickly. "7 years. But it took me a year to realize that I have this curse. 2 years to believe it. Another year to do the researches about this curse. And only around 3 years that I've tried to get rid of this curse,"

"_'Only_'? Imagine how many girls you have put into misery in such long 3 years –"

"And yet, I've dealt with this damned curse for 7 years. I'm the most miserable one," he challenged and she wondered why was it that he was persistent in being a champion of Who Suffered the Most. Just another reason to make her lose the previous image of Hiiragizawa Eriol. No more Guy, No more Mr. Gentleman.

There was moment of deep silence in which the two didn't speak any words. But after several minutes passed, Tomoyo exhaled a sigh. "You're using me," she finally said.

Having his attention back to the realm, he smiled devilishly at the Heiress. "Just as you were using me,"

"It's not same, Hiiragizawa-san," she retorted. "I did explain the fair details of my asking, and you agreed to help me. While you, you were helping me simply just because you have other thing in mind –to harm me,"

"Please don't say it that way. I never wish to harm you, Daidouji-san. Like I said, I will protect you. You are a dear old friend of mine –"

"And yet you want to sacrifice 'this dear old friend of yours',"

His patience was rubbed off. "I _said_, I will protect you. Accept this deal, Daidouji-san. You never need to have the worry nor care for pleasing your mother, and you'll still be in one piece –that I guarantee."

"Why don't you pick any other girl, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He laughed. "Already tried, Dearie. But the moment they realized I brought 'curse', they always dumped me for good,"

"Couldn't blame them now, could you? In fact, I'm beginning to think to do the same thing to you,"

"You wouldn't. I am a very good deal," he said, and strangely without sounding too cocky, as if he was just stating a mere fact.

Her conscience told her that (sadly, yes) he was stating the very true fact.

Tomoyo folded her arms in front of her chest and began to deliberate.

True, having Hiiragizawa Eriol was a very good deal to please her mother.

But good thing came with good price.

Would she risk her own _safety _just for him?

…

No.

"I'm sorry to say that I will need to refuse your offer, Hiiragizawa-san,"

Her rejection unknowingly had wounded his ego. But a proud man he was, never would he let it shown. "Perhaps you just need time to –"

"No, Hiiragizawa-san. I refuse,"

"You're probably just tired and –"

"No," she shook her head, and this time, her tone was final.

He glared at her.

She glared back.

Inhaling a deep breath, Tomoyo decided to change the topic. "But I admit that you really help me tonight. If there's anything I can do for you –anything, besides that curse-lifting request –, just say it,"

"…"

"Hiiragizawa-san, I do hope that our friendship is still –"

"Don't worry," he suddenly spoke, cutting her previous words. "You're still my dear, good friend, Daidouji-san. I do hope that you too still think of me that way,"

Her smile was slowly formed. "Of course,"

"Now, shouldn't we be going downstairs again? Your mother must have been worried about you,"

Nodding, she followed his suit, although she refused to see him in the face –both guilt and awkwardness made it harder for her to look at him.

Too bad, for she missed that confident, twisted smirk on his lips.

**: : To Be Continued : :**

**Author's Notes : **I'm somehow ready to accept flames for this chapter. *sigh. I'm sorry that I couldn't edit the whole messed up grammars. It's my own fault actually. My real life is very very hectic lately, I really didn't have much time for my fanficcing world. But I will try my best and I won't abandon this fic. Oh, and I'm sorry that I won't be able to update the 3rd chapter next week. But meanwhile, review, perhaps? Hehe.

Thanks for reading, folks!


	3. Absolute Normality

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Notes** : Thank you for the reviews, critics, comments for the previous Chapter 2: Midnight Ghost, jHeyTTernallie, Malu Daidoji, kingdomfantasyanime453, Death101-Fox Version, asga, cheng, dude, periods, Property of Eriol, bshinigami, CHeRRybLoSSoM361, Nils, SnowCharms!

**Summary : ** Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

-

-

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

**:: Chapter 3 : :**

**Absolute Normality**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Monday came fast and Tomoyo woke up that morning to be reminded of her obligation as a college student. She got up, took the shower, and prepared herself before coming down to have breakfast. Her mother was already in the dining room, and Tomoyo was mildly surprised with this. Usually, Sonomi was either still asleep or already went to work. Taking a seat on her usual chair, she then greeted the CEO, "Morning, Mother,"

"Morning, Tomoyo,"

They paused talking for a couple of first bites of their breakfast meal. When they resumed talking, the talk was started by Sonomi. She pretty much could guess what she would say.

"I'm sorry that I will have to leave you again,"

It was pointless to ask on what occasion: another multi-billion dollar project abroad that required more than 2 weeks business-trip. "Where to?"

"Prague,"

"Beautiful,"

"Yes. One of my Vice was proposing that we open new branch there. And a local businessman had showed interest in this project,"

"That's good,"

"I'm not sure how long the trip will be this time, because there's a plan to go visit our branches in England and France as well," she informed.

"No problem, Mother. I can take care of myself,"

"Of course, Dear,"

Another silence was carried on. Tomoyo glanced at her wristwatch. She still had plenty of time before her first class started this morning. Good. She reviewed her plan for that day: do the college activities until 2.30 PM, then go to the public library to search for her next assignment at 3 PM, go back to home and finish knitting the scarf for Sakura (for the annual gift to celebrate the day they first meeting in the 3rd Grade… which would be…the day after) until 6 PM, take bath, have dinner, and perhaps have her own spare time for the next 1 hour, do the essay project (due next week) at 7 PM until 8 PM, and afterwards she would be free.

Perfect.

"By the way, has he called?"

"Who, Mother?"

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

At the mention of his name (and the happy twinkles on her mother's eyes when speaking that bastard's name), Tomoyo let out suppressed growl before resuming her normal comments. "Hiiragizawa-san? No, he hasn't called," she said as silently saying 'Thank God'. "Why should he anyway?" she continued.

"I thought you like him and he likes you?" Sonomi inquired. "He's really a good man. Polite, charming, and very down to earth. I really hope that you two can –"

"–No, there's no way," Tomoyo cut in.

"But he's –"

" –not the way you think he is, Mother. Trust me,"

"Well, nobody's perfect, Dear. Perhaps if you get to know him better you will like –"

"–I won't like him," she assured.

Sonomi chuckled. "Careful with that, young lady," she said as wiping her lips delicately with the napkin. "I've got to go now. Take a good care of yourself, okay?" The CEO then stood up and gave a light peck on her daughter's cheek.

"I will. You too, Mother,"

The short-haired woman then waved one more time to her sole daughter before walking out of the mansion. Her limousine was ready to take her to the airport.

Done with her breakfast, Tomoyo then continued her daily agenda to ride to the campus. The street was pretty vacant and it was generally a beautiful morning…

… But the little chat she had with her mother back at home did a little shake on her mind's tranquility. It helped her memory to travel back to her mother's party 2 days prior. It had felt like a clouded dream. Well, her mother's parties always looked like mere haze, but the latest one was…

… almost surreal.

When she woke up earlier this morning (and even up until now, when she was parking her car on her university's parking lot), Tomoyo still couldn't exactly believe Eriol's words back in the party. A man with Curse? So, okay, she had witnessed the evidence, and perhaps, even if she truly believed it, she just wanted to _refuse_ believing it.

Like, curses?

Bad lucks?

She knew magic was not a foreign affair in her life, but this was too much 'Beauty and the Beast' look-a-like. She simply just hated parody.

Thankfully enough, she was out of this matter. Eriol was considerate enough to leave her out of the problem. She did feel sorry about him (and genuinely felt guilty too). She wished she could help him, if only it didn't put her _life _at stake.

"Sorry I didn't make it to your mother's party last Saturday,"

Tomoyo looked up and found out that she was face to face with the nice-looking man with green eyes and reddish brown hair. Ah, Mister Araide Kaze from the Science department who dumped her just _a _day before the party (and who also dumped her for a woman much older 7 years ago –when they were 14). How nice of him to greet her? Come to think of it, he was the source of trouble. If only he hadn't one-sidedly, all-so-suddenly, cancelled his appointment with Tomoyo, she wouldn't have been forced to call up for that cursed and conniving Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"You're still mad," concluded Kaze when noting that the raven-haired girl hadn't said anything.

"... Well, honestly you did create me a mess back then, Kaze,"

The emerald-eyed laughed nervously. "I-I know. And I will make it up to you. I really feel bad for cancelling it, Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "I'll forgive you if you treat me something sometimes,"

A cheeky, almost childish smile was formed wide on the man's face. "Of course. Thank you very much. And I'm sorry, again,"

"Don't be,"

"Thanks. And, er… I just want to say that…Er…making sure that everything's good between us?

"Sure,"

"Thank goodness. So, I'd better go. My class will start soon. Bye!"

"Bye," she said with a nod. Checking her wristwatch again, Tomoyo then realized that she had better headed to her class too. She was about to take the first step up stairs when a glimpse of familiar dark hair caught her attention.

She stopped her track and literally had a double-take in examining _his _feature.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Standing with all his charm there on _her _university.

He seemed to notice her, because his blue eyes lit in recognition and he approached the raven-haired who was standing near the stairs in the tensed manner.

What…

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, and perhaps it sounded harsher than she naturally intended.

Eriol feigned a look of hurt as he spoke back to her, "You seem displeased to find me here, Daidouji-san,"

"N-no, I don't mean that –"she _half-lied._ "I-I just… am wondering…"

He eased his standing position and replied, "I'm taking my master's degree here. Tomoeda University is one of the most reputable universities in Japan, I want to enrich my knowledge here,"

"Ah, I see," Tomoyo said as deliberating whether his answer was a good sign or not. It was good to know that he had an academic reasoning behind his sudden presence here, but on the other hand, it just proved that she would be seeing him around more often.

Well, it wasn't exactly a bad idea –Hiiragizawa was after all, a very charming and pleasant persona –, but honestly?

She preferred _not _to see Hiiragizawa Eriol unless it was really, really necessary.

Apparently and fortunately, the English gentleman seemed to have the similar idea. Because, after less than a minute idle chat, the guy then excused himself and walked away from her. She exhaled a relief sigh and was about to turn around and head to her first class when she caught the sight of him –talking to a girl senior to her in the college. Tomoyo decided to pay no heed, but she somehow had a feeling that that day wouldn't be her best day in campus.

-

-

-

-------------

-

-

-

It looked like her feeling was right after all.

By the time she went to the campus cafeteria for lunch break, she already heard these talks:

A girl fell from the stairs after she accompanied a handsome dark-haired.

Another girl was already in hospital (broke her arm or something) after she offered help to a new transfer college student.

Then another girl –who was known to be the smartest and the most diligent one in the academy – _weirdly _just lost her essay assignment due that day. Few minutes prior, she was spotted talking rather heatedly about supernatural things with an unknown bespectacled man.

Then _Sakura-chan, _her dear _Sakura-chan…_ was now accused for cheating on exam.

There was NO way that Sakura could cheat on exam. Heck, that girl had always preferred to have an F score on her test sheet than to cheat.

So, repeat after: There was NO way that Sakura could cheat.

And to strengthen Tomoyo's suspicion, she did catch _Eriol_ kissed Sakura's hand just minutes before the professor called for her.

To sum it up, these weird occurrences consisted of 3 things: Girl, bad luck, and the encounter/contact with the highly-suspected Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. She had just tried to convince the Anthropology Professor (anthropology –the subject in which Sakura was blindly accused for something she hadn't done) that Kinomoto Sakura was guiltless. Tomoyo began with stating facts (that Sakura was really one of the candidate for that year's best student) and witnesses (herself and 3 other people whom she had dragged and chased all way through the campus hall) to remove the false charge off her cousin. She even needed to put her Daidouji name as the guarantee that Sakura had never and would never cheat on tests (or at any other things). And after one whole hour of heated debate, the Professor took his accusation off.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan…" murmured Sakura after the two left the Professors' room. "If it weren't for you, then I would be doomed. The Professor will make me fail this semester,"

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're innocent after all. I believe you,"

The Cherry Blossom nodded, although still lacking her usual spirit. "I don't cheat… I never cheat…"

"I know," she sighed. "It's not your fault,"

"It's nobody's fault. This is just one big misunderstanding,"

Glancing at her sad friend, Tomoyo really did try her best to control her patience.

"No, Sakura-chan. I know who's really in charge for this. And trust me, for you, I will set the justice,"

-

-

-

-------------

-

-

-

"Apparently, I thought too highly of you, Hiiragizawa-san,"

He was bending down –trying to get something from his dark blue car – and backing her. Upon hearing her distinctive voice, he let himself to form a small smirk before turning around and greeted the 'sweetly-smiling' raven-haired lady. "What do you mean, Daidouji-san?" he said as closing his car's door and had his full attention towards the lady.

She took one step closer –careful not to step on the mud hole (It had been raining an hour ago) so that she would not spill her white skirt. After fixing her position, she questioned him again. "Why did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"_Harming Sakura,"_ she paused, her eyes tried to spot any reactions he was giving upon hearing the emerald-eyed girl's name. "She was accused for a crime she did not do. And I know it just has something to do with you and your curses. I know you kissed her hand in your 'supposedly polite manner'." Tomoyo then snorted disapprovingly. "Isn't she like a daughter to you? I know you're not exactly the kindest guy in the world, but I sincerely thought that you cared for her. But I was wrong and –"

"… I didn't mean to do it," he admitted. "I was so glad to see Sakura again –we didn't have much time back then in your mother's party. And kissing her hand was like… a reflex,"

"Well your reflex was harming someone really precious to me, Hiiragizawa-san,"

"I know," Eriol spoke earnestly. "And I truly apologize. I will say it myself to Sakura, of course,"

"You have to," she warned him, still not completely believing his words.

The man sighed. "Look, Daidouji-san… I really didn't mean to do any harm to her. With Sakura, it was unintentional,"

"…. So with the other girls, they were intentional?"

He took a second to deliberate before replying, "You left me no choice,"

Her eyebrows slightly raised in questioning manner upon hearing the accusing tone of his. "Since when do I become attached to your problem?"

"Since you rejected my offer last Saturday," he said in somewhat frustrated statement. "I didn't travel back to Tomoeda for nothing, Daidouji-san. I want to end this curse immediately. I want to be together with Kaho again, don't you get it?"

"I…" she sighed. She found it almost unbelievable that he was turning the position. Her earlier intention was to snap at him for harming Sakura, but Eriol managed to somehow making _her _as the one to blame. She realized that he was trying to make her guilty. He actually didn't need to do it –Tomoyo was guilty enough, and she somehow had her sympathy for him. But then again, what could she do? Proposing herself to be the victim?

No.

He shifted the thick books in his hands before replying, "So you must see that I need to do those 'harmful things' towards the girls. I don't have any choice,"

"But that's cruel. You made other people suffer for you own happiness," she complained.

His blue eyes glinted in what she could easily tell as anger. "I've never asked for this curse!"

It silenced her.

And after few ticking, mute seconds…

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Eriol calmed down and pressed his hand on his forehead. "No, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped like that,"

"Isn't there any other way? Any other… _less harmful_ way than to set those girls on bad lucks?"

"If there was, then I wouldn't be doing these, right? Daidouji-san, I hate to hurt a woman. But sometimes… I just have to be villain character, that's all,"

"So you will continue your curse-spreading acts?" she questioned, horrified. "These girls are innocent… Every of those girls you plan to hurt are innocent…They know nothing about the curse…"

"Well, _you_ do know something about the curse,"

She was staring at him with mouth slightly opened. She really couldn't believe him! "Don't start this again, Hiiragizawa-san. I –"

"–You have nothing to do with my problem," he grinned deviously. "So step back and let me take care of this curse in _my own _way,"

"You mean, by targeting these girls? Here, in Tomoeda?"

"Since I'm already here, then yes, here in Tomoeda will do fine,"

"You're very cruel…"

"It is not my own fault that I sadly _have to _be here in Tomoeda,"

"You mean it's my fault?"

He didn't say anything and just adjusted his poised smile back.

The Heiress sighed. "This is not fair. Not fair for anybody,"

"Like I said, I have no choice."

And Tomoyo stood there silenced once again.

…

…

…

And after what seemed to be a very, very long time, she spoke up,

"Fine,"

"Fine what?"

She sighed reluctantly. "I'm partially responsible for this. I dragged you back here to Tomoeda, and I don't want any of those other girls to be harmed. But then again, asking you to stop seems pointless –you love Mizuki-san too much, apparently. So…well…"

Eriol waited her to continue the words, but his eye already shone in expecting fashion.

"I…er…" Tomoyo mumbled. "I agree to help you,"

"Help me to…" he asked for confirmation.

"You may use me to lift the curses," she muttered quickly, as if hoping that this wasn't her mouth speaking. Glancing up to watch him, she then quickly added, "But I hope you still keep that oath to prote –"

"I will," he said. Mirth was evident in his sapphire eyes. "I will protect you. I promise," he gave a reassuring smile before proceeding, "Now, Daidouji-san, we now only need several short procedure to magically bind you to me. By this, the Curse will know that you will be that one girl that I choose to help me erase the Curse. Close your eyes and give me your hand," Eriol instructed and gently took her hand. With the same way as last one, he made the symbolic Hour glass to appear again and carefully placing it on Tomoyo's palm. He later spoke foreign languages –she presumed it was the spell – and placed his hand on the top of the hourglass.

Due to her closed eyes, Tomoyo couldn't see what sort of thing that actually happened, but she could feel the slow breeze of cold air encircling her –encircling them. The wind twirled faster and faster, until she found it almost hard to breathe until –

-

-

_Good luck. You're going to need it._

-

-

So…cynical.

"It's done. You can open your eyes," Eriol announced as taking the hourglass back again. "You are now already bounded as the one chosen girl to help me erase the Curse. Thank you for your cooperation, Daidouji-san. I really do appreciate it,"

She cautiously cracked an eye open, as if afraid that an explosion would occur. "You… I assume that you already did have this ritual to the other girls, didn't you? You risk them knowing magic is involved behind this?"

"Of course not. I admitted that I did several easy hypnotist tasks to make them forget about the certain procedure,"

Tomoyo rose an interested eyebrow. "I already start to regret doing this. But as long as you –"

"Protect you with all my heart, I will," he said as giving her his casual grin. When he noticed that her face didn't form a replying smile, Eriol added, "You want proof?"

"What proo –wait, no! You don't have to –!"

He kissed her on the forehead.

Blush crept its way towards her cheek and quickly followed by alarmed reflex. She looked left, right, behind, up, below –she tried to search her surrounding – to spot any upcoming danger, any upcoming bad luck…

…

None.

Straightening up, Tomoyo then slowly turned her attention back to the Hiiragizawa and asked him. "Why isn't there any…?"

He shrugged as looking at the hourglass. None of the sands' granules were falling down. No effect. "Well, the curse doesn't always happen all the time, Daidouji-san. Although that I suggest you to remain careful, since we don't know when or where the bad luck will occur…"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Goodbye normal life…"

Eriol laughed (and she thought that it was really _not _his place to laugh her misery out). "Yes, goodbye to your old perfectly-planned out life, Daidouji-san,"

"I'd better go now," she said. Translated better as 'I'd better get you out of my sight now'.

The Hiiragizawa waved. "Good day, Daidouji-san. Take care of yourself,"

Her manner had never left her, so she did the same farewell. "Yes, good day, Hiiragizawa-san. Take care," she said tiredly before turning around and walking on the parking lot to her car. She was about to open the door of her car when she noticed something.

-

-

-

-------------

-

-

-

Eriol watched the Hourglass again and noticed that just then, a noticeable amount of sand has fallen down. Chuckling, he then muttered to himself. "Sorry for the miscalculation, Daidouji-san"

-

-

-

-------------

-

-

-

Her car's tire was deflated.

Great.

Just great.

She always had her car checked every morning, so there was minimum risk of her having a flat tire. She could pretty much guess where this bad luck came from.

Slapping a hand to her forehead, she realized that many things had gone out of plan that day.

No, so many things had gone out of her _life's _plan that day –her life's plan to lead a _normal _life.

Ha, normal…

She would have to say goodbye to that certain plan.

**: : To Be Continued : :**


	4. After Luck

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Notes** : This chapter is dedicated to animefantv88… So sorry for my stupidity, Dear… I hope this chapter can make it up for you

Thank you for the reviews and comments for the previous Chapter 3: Death101-Fox Version, neomoose, Malu Daidoji, Midnight Ghost, Shanaa12, SnowCharms, CHeRRybLoSSoM361, animefan88tv, cheng, bshinigami, Nils, chainedheart999, i? (i'm sorry if the 'heart' shape doesn't come out. ff dot net always does ruin my original document).

**Summary : ** Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**Recap : **Eriol was cursed and to lift the curse, he would need a girl's help. After being reluctant, Tomoyo finally succumbed to the Sorcerer's will and word tricks.

-

-

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

**:: Chapter 4 : :**

**After Luck**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was the next day at campus. Tomoyo had just arrived in class and she was searching for a free seat when Sakura suddenly came and greeted her. "Tomoyo-chan!"

The cheery smile of the Cherry Blossom really brightened up Tomoyo's mood. Giving a matching wide smile, she greeted her cousin. "Good morning, Sakura. You seem happy today!"

"It's because I finally made it!"

"…You made what?"

Sakura playfully nudged a secretive smile before getting something from her big tote bag. "Tadaa! To celebrate our 13th year friendship!" She exclaimed as handing her a blue knitted-scarf –which was definitely a hand-made.

The gift was beautiful, but it made Tomoyo felt horrible.

"Oh my God…" the Daidouji murmured.

Sakura's cheeky grin faltered. "Aa… I know it's not perfect. I'm sorry that you don't like it –"

"No, NO! I LOVE it! It's just that…" she trailed and mentally never stopped cursing her own self to _forget _bringing her the gift to celebrate this day. "I really don't deserve it…"

"What? Why don't you deserve it? There's no one deserve this more than you –"

"I forgot to bring you the present," Tomoyo interrupted in embarrassment.

Oh, and guilt. Definitely.

And again and again, she just wanted to blame the reincarnated magician for this. Thanks for him to screw her mind the day before, she completely forgot about having to finish her own knitting for Sakura. She had planned it, but completely forgotten about it! How shameful!

Sakura shoved the scarf into Tomoyo's hands. "Tomoyo-chan! You don't have to bring any gift to me! Your being as my best friend for the past 13 years had been more than enough! I can never ask for more! Please, accept this… You deserve it,"

Still gazing ashamedly at the scarf, Tomoyo sighed, "I really don't –"

"You DO deserve it. You don't have to think about giving me any gift. Just please, accept this, okay?"

"But Sakura…"

"Tomoyo-chan…" the chestnut-haired said in warning tone.

Tomoyo finally accepted. Holding the blue scarf carefully, she murmured. "Thank you very much. I'll take the greatest care of it,"

Sakura laughed. "You're exaggerating. Thanks for accepting it, Tomoyo-chan. And thanks for being my friend… You're more than a sister to me,"

"You too, Sakura. Always,"

Nodding spiritedly, the Card mistress than announced that she had better be back to her class. "My next class' professor hates tardiness. So I should be going. Bye!"

"Bye," smiled the raven-hair before opening her daily planner and saw her agenda for today:

College until 3 PM

…………………………..

………………………….

…………………………..

Erm.

Tomoyo sighed realizing that she didn't even know what to plan for today. Her deal with Hiiragizawa Eriol warned her to expect the unexpected. She supposed that writing plans on her agenda like the usual would not be as effective as it had been. But her rather obsessive-compulsive persona demanded her to make a plan for today. After debating for few moments, she finally wrote down:

College until 3 PM

Go downtown to buy more wools (ran out of it_)_ until 4.30 PM

Finish the knitting until 6 PM (or until finished. Period.)

Do the essay until 7.30 PM.

"Nice," she muttered softly, hoping that there would not be anything extraordinaire to change her plan.

-

-

---------

-

-

The violet-eyed lady sighed in relief. It was 3 PM, and she had just finished her last class for today, and thankfully, she didn't have any encounter with Hiiragizawa Eriol. Even so, her slightly-paranoid personality drove her to just go shopping gift for Sakura now. She didn't want to waste more time in the campus and risked meeting Eriol in the end, so she quickly got back to her car and drove instantly out of the campus compound to go to the town's shops.

By the time she finished parking her car on a parking lot near the shop and got out of her white car, the rain was falling down.

"Oh no," she muttered as getting an umbrella inside her car to shield her from the heavy rain.

Thankfully enough, the fancy shop was near. Entering the small yet homey shop, she soon began her shopping. She was picking the pink-colored wool and put it into her shopping basket, when a familiar voice greeted her.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?"

Turning around, she found the brown-haired Araide Kaze was smiling down at her.

"Hello, Kaze! Oh, I'm just doing some shopping to prepare my gift for Sakura-chan. It's the celebration day for our 13th year of friendship,"

"You're planning to…" he paused to look into the balls of wool. "…make her a sweater or something?"

"Sort of. And what are you doing here?" she asked back.

He gave a nervous laugh. "You know I live around the block,"

She smiled and remained silent, because Kaze looked like he wanted to continue his words.

"Well, I was just having my usual afternoon walk –in the rain, yes – and I saw you entering this shop and I just… well… want to say 'hi',"

Tomoyo looked at him suddenly, making the jade-eyed guy to feel uncomfortable.

"Not that I'm stalking you… it's just… well…" he sighed blushingly. "It's nothing…"  
Something about his naturally blushing and shy-boy persona warmed her heart –bringing her memory back to the old times in Junior High –when she and Kaze dated. Of course, back then, it was never a 'love', just a simple junior-high crush. Kaze's mother and Sonomi were old friends, and thus the idea to match both their kids was cute that time. He was nice, and their 'dating moments' had been childishly sweet, but then again all cute dreams had to end sometime. After only dating for 2 months, Kaze (for a lack of better term) dumped her for an older woman

…

Well, it was only childish romance anyway. What was there to expect?

"I can help you carrying your shopping bags later,"

"Don't worry, Kaze. I don't shop much. I'll be able to bring it myself,"

"No, I want to help. Just let me –"

"There you are,"

A sudden new voice interrupted and both Tomoyo and Kaze turned around to see who was coming.

Uh oh.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

And that guy smirked once he caught the displeasure written on her face.

"Hi, there…?" Kaze confusedly greeted this newcomer.

Sighing, Tomoyo knew that she had to be the mediator. "Hiiragizawa, this is Araide Kaze, my friend from the Science Department in our campus, who also happened to be my ex-boyfriend once, years ago…" she paused before continuing, "And Kaze, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

Eriol smirked. "You don't want to tell him the certain additional explanation about me?"

She smiled back. "What's there to explain?"

"That you're my girlfriend?"

"I don't remember submitting myself as one,"

The glasses-eyed guy glanced at Kaze and spoke, "Tomoyo surely loves to joke around,"

"No, I don't joke. You're not my boyfriend,"

"Oh, don't be shy, Love…" Eriol muttered as grabbing her hand and squeezed it gently.

Realizing what he was doing (and what might happen to her later), Tomoyo quickly took back her arm and gazed in annoyed fashion at him.

"You –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Eriol's hand had pulled her hand –swinging her body aside in a very quick manner. And just as acrobatically, his other pale hand reached out to catch the falling box.

Tomoyo steadied herself and gazed at the box of wools –which would have landed _nicely _on her head, had it not be for Eriol's save.

"You're alright, Tomoyo?" Kaze said and he was the first to break the silence. "T-That box…just fell from the shelf all so sudden, I didn't notice it…" trailed the brown-haired man. "You… sure have very good reflex, Hiiragizawa-san,"

The magician just nodded and flashed a polite smile. "Just a coincidence," he said as returning the box back to its original place at the top of the shelf. The height was surely not a problem for a tall guy like him. "Now, Tomoyo… may I have a talk with you, please?"

"In case you don't notice, I still have to finish my shopping first, Hiiragi –Hey!" she protested once Eriol grabbed the shopping list from her hand and gazed into her shopping basket.

"Apparently, you're done with your shopping. So just bring this to the cashier and then we'll have a talk, okay?" he said, and without waiting for her approval, he brought her shopping basket to the cashier. Ignoring her protests, he paid for her groceries, grabbed the shopping bags in one hand, and dragged her out of the shop. Outside, the rain was still pouring, so he let go of his hold on her hand to get the umbrella (that just came _magically _out of nowhere).

"And apparently, your politeness has melted away –revealing your true color," Tomoyo said. "You forgot that I still have company," she muttered as going back into the shop to search for Kaze. Weirdly, the jade-eyed guy still stood there on the same spot –seemingly confused and out of focus.

"So… you're dating someone now?" The Araide guy questioned once seeing the amethyst-eyed returned in front of him.

"…it's a long story," Tomoyo finally said. "I'll… explain things to you later. But for now, please don't assume anything. And I…gotta go now, sorry. I still have business with that Hiiragizawa guy. Sorry…" she muttered quickly before rushing out of the shop again to meet Eriol who had been waiting under the umbrella.

"Come, for a walk in a rainy day," he said as extending his arm for her –which she gracefully declined.

"I'm not in the mood to experience any bad luck," she reasoned, but stepped next to him under the umbrella. To her comment, Eriol just flashed a soft chuckle and led her for the walk.

Once Tomoyo was sure that they were out of Kaze's sight (and out of everybody's sight), she confronted him. "Don't do that again,"

"Do what?"

"You just… popped there, ignoring any 'best timing' –"

"It was actually the best timing. If I hadn't showed up there in the shop, you would have continued your cheating,"

She stopped on track. "Cheating? And who are you anyway? My boyfriend?"

Her sudden stop made him did the same thing. "I thought we are dating…?"

"I agreed to help you, _not _to be your girlfriend, Hiiragizawa-san. There's a difference between –"

"Now, Love. What would people think when you let a guy who's not your boyfriend touching you like… this?" he said as caressing her cheek to emphasize his statement.

Tomoyo quickly slapped the hand off her face. "I –"

"You have agreed to let us have a romantic relationship. Don't you need a 'dating status' as the cover?"

She glared at him but realized that he had the point there. True, she had drowned herself in a huge problem by agreeing to help him get the curse off. And he was right. She couldn't let people think that they had a status-less relationship. As much as she loathed it, Tomoyo understood that she needed to acknowledge him as her 'boyfriend'.

But still...

"I need time," she announced. "We are… going too fast. I…need some more time to adjust myself. So please, leave me be for a while," and with that, she took her shopping plastic bag from his hand, bowed, and went out of the umbrella's cover into the softly-splattering rain.

"You still need me to protect you," he said calmly as handing her the umbrella (while popping a new umbrella for himself again, still magically)

Sighing, she took the umbrella but spoke, "For now, it's safest to be as far as possible from you."

Eriol studied her for a moment before smiling politely. "Good day, Daidouji-san. Please be safe,"

She nodded and returned the words. "Good day too, Hiiragizawa-san. Thanks for the umbrella," and with that, she turned her heels and walked back to her car's direction. Eriol watched the girl's back for some moments before turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

-

-

----------

-

-

The pouring rain was soon accompanied by thunders. Looking up, Tomoyo found out how dark the sky really was, even when it was still a late afternoon. There were barely any people there in the street of Tomoeda. Glancing at her wristwatch, she knew that she had wasted time. It was 5 PM, and she should have done her shopping 30 minutes ago. Noticing that she had better paced herself up (to be able to finish her knitting for Sakura in time), the long-haired tightened her grip on the umbrella and fastened her walk.

She could already see her white car parked on the parking lot at the end of the street, but –

A sudden, strong arm pushed her until she fell down to the wet street. Just when she was about to protest to whoever had roughly pushed her, Tomoyo felt the very same arm snatched her bag away from her hand.

"HEY!!" She shouted at the group of men who was stealing her bag away. But there was barely anybody around and –

Suddenly she remembered something _very _important.

Sakura's gift –the hand-made scarf Sakura presented for their 13th friendship anniversary – was still in the bag.

The bag that was just snatched away from her.

Panic and anger rose inside her. Quickly, she stood and chased the group of thugs.

"Damn it, return my bag!!" she screamed while still trying to catch up.

Running was very troubling for her, but thankfully, her athletic record had improved over the years. That, and the strong will inside her heart to get Sakura's gift back. Because there was _no _way that she could lose it. _No way. _And as crazy it was for her to chase a group of brutes, she still did it –for the sake of her most-loved cousin. And just like what everyone should have known: Daidouji Tomoyo would do _anything _for Kinomoto Sakura (and that included any kind of effort Sakura had done through for her). Come hell or high water, gangster or no gangster, she would get that scarf back and –

"The bag is mine!!" she shouted when finally succeeded to catch up. Her hand impulsively snatched the bag back, and she let a big portion of air entered her burning lung (in exhaustion and relief) before realizing that for the rarest time, she hadn't really used her logic.

She hated to create trouble, but apparently, she already did: with 3 boys (probably around her age) glared back at her in anger.

Saving Sakura's scarf was one successful thing, but saving _herself _seemed to be…

…a failure.

Before she had the chance to run or to scream, a guy had covered her mouth forcefully while his friend had securely pinned her arms on her back. Struggling even seemed pointless, as one of the guys picked her up and carried her into one of a dark hallway.

And there was still no single person there to help her.

In a behavior so not Tomoyo-ish, the woman tried to let herself free: she tried to bite, to kick, to claw, to desperately do anything to save herself. But her fighting apparently annoyed one of the men, as she felt a hard hit on her head.

"Be still, you woman!" the guy shouted after hitting her head with a bottle.

The pain was unbearable and it stung throughout her entire body. She could have fainted immediately, but fortunately (or unfortunately), she was headstrong enough to not faint after receiving such hit. Her mind twirled, of course. And she lost any strength to move her body –which brought a certain disadvantages towards her. Realizing that the woman had ceased her fighting, the guy laid her down on the cold pavement of that secluded hallway.

"Hey, isn't she a Daidouji? Are you kidding? Don't mess up with her!" she could hear one of the guys spoke.

The one that kept her pinned on the ground just mercilessly smirked. "Well, then just make her too embarrassed to report our doing, shall we?" he muttered.

To her greatest horror, Tomoyo could feel and hear the buttons of her shirt snapped.

And her entire body… still weak from the hit she received. Even screaming seemed impossible –her throat was suddenly to dry…

She realized how terrified she was.

Being so helpless made her felt frustrated about herself. Embarrassedly, she could feel those rough hands touching her collarbone and dared to even move lower…

…and stopped there.

All happened so fast, Tomoyo could only feel that certain familiar aura, and felt that the pressure from the guy above her suddenly disappeared.

She heard those guys' screams too.

Then there was silence.

Not long…

"I suddenly had a bad feeling and when I went to walk in your direction, I found your umbrella and shopping bag scattered on the street," he began calmly –as if he was just reciting a tale. "Then I walked again, and that time, I found your bag. Then I followed my intuition, and I was right. You were ganged by a group of men, almost being raped and –" Hiiragizawa Eriol paused to take off his jacket and covered her upper body. Her blue shirt was torn in the middle, but it was a very good thing that she still had her bras to cover her private area. "You're okay?"

His question was remained unanswered, and he realized that the woman was still too shocked to reply anything. Sighing, he then asked her, "Where does it hurt?"

Still no reply.

"Daidouji-san…"

"…m-my h-head… o-on the left…"

He kneeled beside her lying form and formed bluish glow from her palm. Few seconds passed and he finally heard her voice better.

"…Thank you," she muttered, as trying to get up. Her left hand clung tightly on the jacket he had laid on her torso to keep her modesty. "Those guys…"

"Are dead pulp," he grinned.

And to think that this certain man just defeated the 3 guys in such a short period of time…

A monster he was –Hiiragizawa Eriol.

…

But he saved her.

"What happened actually?" he questioned her as placing the umbrella, her shopping bag, and her bag beside her.

"… Those guys tried to steal my bag. And in my bag, there is Sakura's gift. I can't possibly lose it, so my instinct told me to chase them down. Well, then… I think you can guess what happen next,"

"You're so reckless,"

She chuckled. "I'm not normally doing this. It's just because –"

"Sakura, yes, I understand. But still, your action was very foolish and dangerous. At this point, you get the bad luck even without me being responsible for it," he muttered as darting his gaze around to find the object he was looking for. His gaze stopped at a certain object. Her cell phone –which probably was thrown out of her pocket when those guys pinned her down to the floor. Casually picking it up and studying it to find whether it was still usable or not, he then hit some buttons and put the device next to his ear.

"…Who are you calling?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Your mother,"

"What?" she frowned. "No, no. Return my phone back. You can't call my mother!"

"Of course I can. And I have to,"

"S-she's not in Tomoeda currently –"

"I know. A business trip to Prague, right? Oh, and don't look at me that way, Daidouji-san. I know things. I do have the magic, remember?"

"Having magic doesn't give you the privilege to use _my _phone to call _my _mother! What are you intending anyway?"

"I need to tell her about this incident,"

"What?! No, no, Hiiragizawa-san… she doesn't need to know!" Tomoyo complained as trying to get her phone back. But Eriol quickly evaded her grasp.

"Of course she has the right to know. She's your mother,"

"And that gives you the right to call her? Who are you –her son?!"

"This is about her daughter, she needs to know," he insisted.

"You're exaggerating thing! Come on! My mother is busy! She doesn't need to worry about such trivial thing! You return that phone back at me at once!"

He avoided her hand again as giving her his usual venom-sweet smile. Second later, he spoke again, "Ah, good afternoon, Daidouji-sama. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol,"

Tomoyo could only groan as she stared in annoyed fashion to the certain guy. Eriol didn't waste the time to immediately explain the incident.

And as what she expected, less than a minute later, Eriol would say:

"Your mother wants to talk to you,"

Sighing, Tomoyo took the offered cell phone and put it next to her ear, preparing to experience her mother's wrath.

"What did you think you were doing, young lady?! Throwing yourself into a pit of trouble that way?!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. And I didn't mean to –"

"Of course you didn't mean to! But that doesn't change the fact that you are still a reckless lady! I thought that I could leave you with the responsibility of taking care of your own self! But I was wrong!"

Tomoyo took a deep breath. Oh, how torn could she be? At one hand, she was really grateful for Hiiragizawa's heroic save, but in the other hand, he was also responsible in making her treated like a 6-year-old child.

"Mother, I'm sorry. And I promise that I will take a better care of myself. You don't have to worry and you can continue your work. Because really, this is nothing big –"

"Nothing big?! You're almost raped! Thank goodness Hiiragizawa was there to save you!"

"I know, but you really shouldn't worry. I will be more careful. You just –"

"I want to talk to him,"

"Mother, I –"

"Tomoyo, I want to talk to him," Sonomi said with giving stressing in each word.

Defeated, the amethyst-eyes then handed the phone back to Eriol. "Now she wants to talk with you,"

Eriol calmly took the phone and began to talk to Sonomi. Tomoyo couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. She could only hear Eriol's reply such as 'No, not a problem' or 'I agree' or '_Really, _it's not a problem'.

And moments later, he gave the phone back to her. "She wants to talk to you again,"

The mischievous glint on his sapphire eyes weren't unnoticed, but Tomoyo decided to pay attention to her mother's words first.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Tomoyo… your action had been very careless. And you make me very worried here,"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you really don't need to –"

"And I can not work well if my daughter's safety isn't assured,"

"I will be more careful, I will –"

"So, to ensure your safety, I have asked Hiiragizawa to stay in our house to protect you,"

"– be just alri –WHAT?!"

"I said, I had asked Hiiragizawa to stay in our house to protect you. And he has agreed,"

Tomoyo immediately looked at him.

Oh, and that devilish smirk intact on his face…

Damn it.

"But I don't agree," Tomoyo insisted. "Why did you ask him to stay in our house? To protect me? The bodyguards are more than enough –"

"The bodyguards can't do much! It's actually your fault then, to refuse being accompanied by your bodyguards ever since you were Junior High –"

"Fine, I agree to let those bodyguards around me again, to ensure my safety. You don't need to worry,"

"No, I only want _him _to do the job protecting you. He's the only one I can depend on,"

"Mother! That's illogical! You're just…fooled by his seemingly good persona!"

"Tomoyo, he saved you!"

"I know, and I'm truly grateful! It's just that you can't let _a guy _stay with me! What would the neighbors think?!"

"Just tell them that Eriol is your fiancée or something,"

"Even if he's my fiancée, he still doesn't have the right to stay in the house. AND he's not my fiancée! So there's no legitimate –"

"I don't care. He's the one I can trust about your safety, and he will stay in our house until I return. And you know I don't give any options here, Tomoyo,"

"But Mother –"

_Click. _

Her mother had just hung up on her.

…

…

"You planned this, didn't you?" Tomoyo asked the bespectacled guy.

To this, the guy only smiled. "But of course, the part when you were almost being sexually assaulted was never part of my plan. The idea has just popped in after I saved you,"

"So you called my mother in purpose? To make her order you to stay with me?"

To see how his smile remained made her groan in frustration.

"It is for a good purpose then," he replied. "I will protect you, remember?"

"And I thought I made it clear to you that _you_ are the only one I should be careful at,"

"Oh, Love… Don't be so mean. We'll be living together from now on, after all…"

And he smirked.

She cracked a nervous smile.

God, help her.

**: : To Be Continued : :**

A/n : Since I'm not making any meaningful progress with my next ET stories, I will have to delay the updates of this story. So now, it's official that it will not updated weekly, but two-weekly instead. I'm sorry if it takes too long for updates, but I insist on myself to immediately present you guys my newest ET project right after I finish this one, and I'm trying to buy myself time. I hope you can understand. ^-^


	5. To the Humble Abode

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Chapter Dedication : **Fluff Inc. For creating a super-recommended EriolTomoyo fanfiction : "Growing Up". Truly recommend you guys to read it. Really, _really, really _good. ;)

**Notes** : Thank you for the reviews and comments for the previous Chapter 4: SnowCharms, jHeyTTernallie, Malu Daidouji, Midnight Ghost, Poochyyxx, cheng, Death101 – Fox Version, skybluescramble, chainedheart999, Fluff Inc, animefan88tv, bshinigami, Nils, UNIVERSE-KRISSY, yankeeCPA, Shanaa12, CHeRRybLoSSoM361, Krissy

**Summary : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**Recap : **Eriol was cursed and to lift the curse, he would need a girl's help. After being reluctant, Tomoyo finally succumbed to the Sorcerer's will and word tricks. With his wit, he then managed to secure a place in the Daidouji household.

-

-

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Morning was never the same again in the Daidouji manor. Ah, usually she would have woken up at the planned time (thanks to her loudly effective alarm clock), taken the quick and pleasant shower, prepared herself for college, reviewed her agenda for the day, had breakfast comfortably, and gone off to campus.

Then again, it had been _before _Eriol Hiiragizawa _happened _to live at her house.

Her alarm clock rang as usual, and she fluttered her eyes to open. Instead of a pale-cherry-colored wall as her first sight that day, she was greeted with the cool yet naughty sapphire eyes.

"Morning, Love," the guy said as giving her an affectionate peck on her cheek.

Heat radiated to her cheek and panic seeped into her mind.

Moments later, _somehow, _she fell from the bed.

Good bye, peaceful morning.

-

-

**:: Chapter 5 : :**

**To the Humble Abode**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Never before it crossed my mind that the charming Hiiragizawa Eriol might be deaf and uncivilized, but I do have to tolerate with the highly possible, and thus, may I repeat for the 12th time already that I do not wish you to sexually assault me, moreover in my own house?" she said as walking down the stairs, ready to go to campus. Minutes prior, she had gone out of her room after taking bath and changing clothes and she had been greeted again by the Sorcerer. And 'greeting' in Eriol's term might include a morning kiss(es) –which of course, she managed to prevent before it ever happened.

The mixture of the girl's smile (one that looked _so _honest and untruthful, oh the contradiction) and her bitter remarks amazed him. But an ignorant bastard he was, Eriol just shrugged and replied casually. "I actually don't mind to do it in a much kinkier place, but I thought that you're the type to do it in a conventional way, so I thought sex in home will just suffice?"

Tomoyo didn't glare, but just calmly kept her smile intact. "Are you just pretending to be intelligently-inept or are you just simply it? No sex, Hiiragizawa Eriol-san. Period. I thought I made that clear,"

"Your words betrayed your behaviors, Daidouji-san. You might say that you don't want me, but you reacted otherwise,"

Despite all her effort to remain calm and collected, she couldn't help but to clench her fist in annoyed fashion. What lies did he propose? "Oh and since when do you see me as wanting you? Perhaps you're seeing delusions, Hiiragizawa-san? Want the Daidouji doctors to check on your sight?"

"You have no sense of humor," he smirked as crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not intending to keep you entertained,"

"I'm the guest of the manor. Shouldn't you treat me with more care?"

"I would if you weren't this impossible," she said still in her (annoyed) smile. "Now I have to go to campus, excuse me," Tomoyo muttered as turning around and headed to the garage.

"I'll take you there," he announced and before she could protest, he said, "3 reasons. First, your mother wants me to bodyguard you. Second, I have to go to campus too. And third, I want to contribute in reserving the earth from global warming, don't you? No need to use 2 cars if we're heading the same way, right Daidouji-san?"

She hadn't had this much trouble in handling guys. It was bad enough that Hiiragizawa Eriol was a conniving bastard behind his charming persona, but to make him sharp? God, intelligence and evilness weren't good combination.

The trip to the campus was quick, or was it that she wasn't paying attention? The moment he killed the engine in the campus parking lot, Tomoyo quickly muttered 'thank you' before getting out of the car and headed to the campus ground, trying her best to keep her mood in its best condition, but it seemed harder now that the magician was trailing behind her, casually stealing chances to hold her hands or to snake his arm around her waist. The later mentioned was successfully done (and like the entire bad curse following him, it made her stumble upon the stairs. She would have her butt hurt very much, had it not been for his quick reflex to catch her).

Oh this was tiring. It had only been a week since she received him as another inhabitant of her manor, yet he already managed to drive her crazier than any other people could in her entire life. Hiiragizawa Eriol was a sly and manipulative guy, and he had 'wisely' decided to spend his golden time at her house this whole week to find chances to (in Tomoyo's term) sexually-assault her. The Daidouji, of course, had never let it happened. Being another manipulative woman was an advantage –at least it could keep her from being touched (or in a frank way saying: sex) by him for an entire week.

Although she knew that sooner or later, he would find his way…

Shrugging the horrifying thought off her head, she then paced herself to her class, leaving him to deal with his own class.

-

-

----------

-

-

"You're okay, Tomoyo? You look… tired…"

Tomoyo sighed as leaning her back on the wall –sipping the coffee she had just gotten from the vending machine. It was break time and she still had around 10 minutes before her next class started. Acknowledging the guy, she nodded and muttered, "Kaze…"

"You're alright?" he worriedly repeated his concern.

The violet-eyed let out a hollow laugh and mutter almost maniacally. "Of course not… How can I be alright when –"

…

…

_"I believe that you're wiser than to tell anybody about our little secret, Daidouji-san?"_

Oh, damn Hiiragizawa.

"Tomoyo?"

"Ah, nothing Kaze," she gritted her teeth and forced a convincing smile. "I'm just slightly stressed with all the assignments and such,"

Kaze nodded. "Studying business is hard, eh? I wish I could help with your study, but Economy isn't exactly my thing," he then cleared his throat. "But my dad has many economy books. You can…er…borrow them if you want to," he paused a while before hastily added, "I-I'm sorry. You must have all those books already, I mean, you being…you who's always p-prepared and well…" the brown-haired guy then sighed in frustration. "Pardon all my pointless rants… I'm just...nervous…, I guess,"

She glanced at him softly. "Why should you be nervous? We have known each other ever since we were kids…"

The Araide guy shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "About that guy…the Hiiragizawa… Were you two really… well, a pair?"

Tomoyo laughed hollowly. "I don't know what to call our certain…status,"

"But you two do look like you're dating…"

"Oh really? Is that how we look like?"

The guy nodded. "It made me… confused,"

"… What made you confused?"

"A-about –"

_Chu._

"Good afternoon, Princess," Hiiragizawa Eriol whispered after landing a soft kiss on his 'girlfriend's' cheek. His pale arm casually hugged her body from behind and she had to flinch due to the certain proximity (and his corny greeting…).

"Hiira –"

Another girl who was carrying a can of coke went passed them and suddenly tripped –her coke went flying in the air and –

Oh, but fret now. We already knew what would happen… Hiiragizawa would catch the can before the brown liquid could spill Tomoyo's soft pink dress and –

"Be careful, Tomoyo," the hand caught it on time.

She blinked.

Even The Hiiragizawa Eriol blinked.

Apparently, it was thanks to Mr. Araide Kaze this time. His brilliant reflex managed to catch the can even before the great magician could.

"T-thank you, Kaze…" she said as fixing her position –and of course, making sure that she was at least one meter away from the Cursed Man. The girl who had spilled the coke stuttered as she began her rants of apology, but since nobody was hurt, they all shrugged it off.

In the silence emitted after the coke-girl left, Kaze made the attempt to break it. "I-I'd better go back to my class then. Until then, Tomoyo… Er, and Hiiragizawa…" Kaze muttered as excusing himself.

Eriol made sure that the chestnut-haired guy was long gone before speaking, "What's up with him?"

"…I don't know. Kaze always acts weirdly around me lately," she said as walking towards her own class.

He caught up and walked beside the Daidouji Heiress. "He likes you. It's rather obvious,"

"Oh, that's impossible. Kaze and I have known each other ever since we were very young. My mother and her mother had known each other since Elementary,"

"So? No possibility that childhood friends become a certain something more?"

She sighed and took a sip from her canned coffee again. "We've tried, actually. I thought I already told you, he was my ex boyfriend, remember? We were dating when we were in Junior High,"

"Why you two broke up?"

"Oh, it wasn't even a real 'dating' to begin with. But well, he dumped me,"

He chuckled. "I don't consider 'Dumping Daidouji Tomoyo' a choice that ever existed,"

"Well, he did. He had this certain crush on his 7 year-old older Tutor and he dumped me for her,"

"He must have regretted it deeply. That poor boy is having a deep crush on you now,"

"I don't think it's likely to happen," Tomoyo spoke. "I mean, the breaking up thing happened when we were 14. And that was 7 years ago. _If _he does like me, why now? Why not 5 year ago? A year ago? Or 2 months ago? See? It's too sudden –and someone doesn't just have crush on the other that –"

"Because, my fair Daidouji-san," he said as stopping in front of her and with his certain aura, he 'forced' her to look at him. "He sees competition. I bet that guy has always liked you since years ago, but he's quite dense himself not to realize it until I step into your life. I bet it must be it,"

Tomoyo shrugged. "He's a really good guy though. Even Kaze was originally my mother's favorite. But ever since he dumped me, My Mother doesn't like him as much as she used to,"

"Of course. Your mother likes me better,"

"Oh, if only she knew what lies beneath all the good look and –"

He smirked. "Ah, to receive such flatter from a Daidouji-san is really heart-warming,"

"I don't flatter you, you –"

"You admitted that I was good-looking," Eriol grinned.

"But you have a true beast lies beneath it all,"

"… You don't deny that I'm good looking…" he nudged her playfully.

Tomoyo sighed and fastened her steps to her own class. "We're not having this talk,"

-

-

----------

-

-

The nights in Tomoeda had been rather cold lately. Tomoyo flung the scarf Sakura had given her around her neck and continued working on her essay assignment. Minutes prior, her mother had just called to check on her condition. It was considerably very late of her to call. Tomoyo knew that her mother was a busy woman, but she was a caring mother at the same time. Whenever the short-haired lady was away on a business trip, she always made sure to call her daughter every 2 days at least. However, that certain routine shifted this time. During this present business trip to Prague, her mother had called her only twice. First, the night after she was mugged (the week before) and second, just few minutes ago.

Tomoyo presumed whether it was that Sonomi already thought that she didn't need to do any phone call to her growing daughter or…

That the CEO was already too bewitched by the charm of the certain Londoner.

She finished doing her essay assignment and was currently re-reading them (for the 3rd time) to check for errors when suddenly she felt his presence behind her.

"Oh, it's already perfect, dear intelligent Daidouji-san," he whispered next to her ear.

Tomoyo jolted slightly by their intimacy but quickly covered her surprise in poise. Turning her chair around, she faced the Incarnation. "Oh Good Hiiragizawa-san… could you please _stop_ your sudden and without-notice appearance? I begin to think that you're already part of my shadow lately,"

"And I will be, until you've succumbed to my wish,"

"Sex with you? Let that remains your silly wish,"

But for the good of her, she couldn't neglect it when he pulled her from her seating position and guided her off her study desk towards her bed. She tripped on the way, but as usual, Eriol and his natural reflex prevented her from hitting the floor.

"Hiiragizawa-san, seriously, I won't –"

Her protest died the moment his lips touched hers.

And she was stunned.

During his stay in her house the past week, he had never succeeded in kissing her again. The last time he kissed her on the lips had been back then in her mother's party –the night when she discovered his little secret and him wanting to show her the proof of his curse.

To her silently girlish fantasy, Tomoyo would have to admit that the kiss he was giving her currently was…

God, she couldn't even think straight.

He was slow and very patient, but every gesture he made uncovered newfound passion she didn't know she possessed. Tomoyo cursed herself for enjoying his kiss, and cursed herself even more when she elicited a gasp and parted her lips after he gave a slight bite on her lower lips. The action gained him access to her mouth, and the moment his tongue chased hers in domination, Tomoyo cursed herself for the third time.

Her groan of pleasure apparently encouraged him. And in a way that was more unconscious, Eriol snaked his hand inside of her blouse and caressed the skin there sensually.

But to feel his sudden cold touch on her burning skin, it woke her up from this trance and she tried to stop his sexual ministrations. "Hiira –"

He didn't stop.

"Hiiragizawa," she muttered as ending the kiss, but he was a persistent one and so she had to use more force. Pushing him off her, Tomoyo then quickly murmured, "Sorry. I-I don't want to do it,"

The bespectacled man fixed his glasses and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry too. I got too carried away. You're just too…"

_Tempting._

He didn't say it, of course. And she didn't inquire him to finish the sentence. So the two just sat there on her bed in the most awkward silence.

"… No bad luck?" Tomoyo finally broke the silence as glancing around.

Eriol shrugged. "I thought I've told you that the romantic approach doesn't always bring bad lucks. They often do, but not always,"

Hn.

Silence, again.

…

"I-I'm really sorry," she apologized earnestly. "I really, really want to help you. But… I'm not ready for things that are more than just kissing. I-is that okay?"

He raised a knowing eyebrow before speaking, "Even if I said that it wasn't okay, would you let me have sex with you?"

"No,"

Eriol chuckled. "I realize," he said before smiling to her. "And fine. I promise I won't initiate sex unless you want me to. But you do have to realize that I'm a normal man and it is very easy for me to get…carried away. Sadly, I still have to 'force' you into doing some 'romantic assaults', but you can slap or stop me if I ever dare to cross the line of decency. Is that fine with you?"

"Fair enough,"

"Good. Now that leaves me the task to find other way to decently take off the curse," he then paused to think. And when his sapphire eyes met hers again, she could see glints of knowledge in them. "Ah, I know. Lie in the bed, Daidouji-san. Make yourself comfortable,"

It was very hard to be comfortable when you had this _man _on your bed beside you after having series of making out, but she tried his advice and lied there on her bed. "Like this?"

"Yes, and relax yourself,"

Again, it was extremely difficult. The fact that Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled before lying on her bed next to her created another list of how she couldn't be comfortable. "Hiiragizawa-san, what are we –"

"Don't question," he told her as intertwining his fingers on the wavy locks of her dark hair. "Sleep. It's past your bed time,"

"First, you know nothing about my bed time, and second how am I able to sleep if you're still there?!" her tone rose.

"Hey, I told you to relax. And get used to it. I'm going to sleep next to you tonight,"

The comment startled her and she made a move to get up. But as if already knowing her reaction, Eriol just calmly pulled her back to the bed next to him. "Daidouji-san, now didn't you hear me? I told you to relax,"

"H-how can I relax? Y-you're planning t-to –"

"I won't force you to make love if you don't want to. Can't you at least trust me with that?"

Tomoyo didn't give her approval, but she didn't refuse either. Letting her slim body being dragged to him, she could only close her eyes and blushed furiously once his arms enveloped around her form.

And he began to caress her hair tenderly.

"Don't get too carried away," she murmured incoherently, still blushing, with her face still buried on his chest.

"I'll try not to," he felt her shift uncomfortably but he held her still. "But trust me, I will watch over you. Now, sleep,"

"How can I sleep when you're holding me like this?!"

"Is it not comfortable?"

She knew she was already trapped in his own charm when she noticed that it wasn't uncomfortable to be held this way by this man. It was slightly uneasy yes, but the warmth of his body was something that she honestly didn't mind. "No… but how can I sleep with the possibility of earning bad lucks all night?"

"I'll protect you,"

…

Cruel him. Everytime he muttered those words, even the ever poised Daidouji could not do a single protest.

"So…sleep,"

Perhaps it was his magic, or was it the comfort and warmth from him, or was it just simply her tired body, but anyhow, Tomoyo slowly found her eyelids fluttered close.

It was less than 5 minutes when Eriol looked down to the girl in his embrace and could easily conclude that she was already asleep.

And perhaps it was the same reason of how she could fall asleep, but the next moment he opened his eyes, it was already morning.

In alarm, he widened his eyes and cursed himself for falling asleep like that. Quickly checking the girl, he tried to find out whether anything bad had attacked her during the sleep. If she was harmed in any way, he would have no guts to face her after failing to protect her after sealing her worry with a promise of security. To his relief, he saw that there was no harm done to the Daidouji girl. Eriol was quite amazed of it. He had just spent an entire night holding the girl, and yet the Curse didn't show up that time.

He glanced at his wristwatch and discovered it was 6 AM. He knew that Tomoyo's class today started in the afternoon, so he decided to let the restless girl another luxury of sleeping.

Beside…

Despite himself, he must admit that there was something so comforting in seeing Daidouji Tomoyo's sleeping figure.

Eriol might not feel it, but an unconscious smile of fondness formed on his gorgeous feature.

If only time could stop…

…

The sudden ring of his cell phone from his pocket alarmed her. Afraid to waking her up, he quickly pulled the phone and answered it without even looking at the caller-id.

"Yes?"

"Sorry If I woke you up. I just want to inform you that my work is finished sooner, and I've already booked a flight to Tomoeda tonight,"

The mature voice on the other line was impossible to forget.

"Kaho?"

-

-

**: : To Be Continued : :**

A/n : I don't know if you notice this or not, but I intend to make Kaho's appearance to be the bad luck compensation after Eriol and Tomoyo shared a night of sleeping together. BUT, I will not make Kaho an 'antagonist' like I usually did _years _ago. As time passed, I began to realize that I couldn't exactly make Kaho the true villain just to spice things up between Eriol and Tomoyo. Mizuki Kaho is a very nice woman. I originally like her, but of course, as an ET worshipper, I do not approve Kaho's relationship with Eriol. Then again, like what I've said, I couldn't make her all biatch without reasons, so in this fiction there will be no biatch Kaho. In fact, she will have several important roles to bound Eriol and Tomoyo together. :)


	6. Counting Days

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Chapter Dedication : **To no other then **Aoi Itsuki. **My beta who's been so sweet and nice. Thanks for your kindness and your patience!

**Notes** : Can't stop thanking: **animefan88tv, Malu Daidoji, cheng, Death101-Fox Version, Krissy, Marian AKT, mysticalphoenix-avalon, SnowCharms, yankeeCPA, chainedheart999, bshinigami, Midnight Ghost, Eriol…, Aoi Itsuki, Shanaa12, i****? **(I'm sure that ff dot net will not let me type your name right. I'm so sorry.. but thanks for reviewing!)**, James Birdsong, Fluff Inc, Oncinlity, tomoyo-amethyst, Vinnie Warlock, skybluescramble, **and** Shenhui **for the reviews in Chapter 5! You guys are really, really kind…

To **Oncinlity** : Oh my goodness, I didn't realize it until you pointed out! I'm sorry for my recklessness. Thanks for the correction, I will correct it asap.

**Summary : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**Recap : **Eriol was cursed and to lift the curse, he would need a girl's help. After being reluctant, Tomoyo finally succumbed to the Sorcerer's will and word tricks. With his wit, he then managed to secure a place in the Daidouji household. They were starting to bond, but then Mizuki Kaho stepped into the play.

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**:: Chapter 6 : :**

**Counting Days **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"How was the flight?"

Mizuki Kaho gave a dry laugh. "You know me."

"That bad?" Eriol questioned as he offered to push the airport trolley for her. As he did so, he took moments to examine the lady better. Weeks without seeing her would have never erased this kind of sensation whenever she was around. The same beauty and maturity never failed to amaze him so. She still used the same trademark floral perfume –and the moment he noticed this, he realized how much he had missed her. For this woman he would fight. For this woman, he would do anything.

They walked towards the airport's parking lot and reached his car. After helping her put all her luggage to the car's baggage and they got into the car, he started the engine and he drove her to the Hiiragizawa manor.

"I miss you," he spoke out his thought. Between them, around her, he was more honest, bolder –yet more cautious. After all, he never dared to hurt her.

"We were separated for less than a month, Eriol," Kaho chuckled. "And besides, I believe that you have found yourself a beautiful company, here? I want to hear details about dear Tomoyo-san. How is she?"

At the mention of her name, he flinched. He hadn't really told the heiress anything about Kaho's arrival to Tomoeda.It wasn't that he was planning to keep it a secret, but it was just that he had this feeling that he had better not tell her. At least, not then.

"Eriol?"

"She's fine. A funny lady actually, she tries so much to fulfill her own hard expectations. And you just have to know all these plans she has been having for the rest of her life. Not only that she has plans on what she would do in 10 or 5 years, but she also has plans on what she would do next month, next week, today, and sometimes, I think she plans every minutes of her life,"

Kaho laughed at the Daidouji's antics. "Seems fun."

"Fun?" Eriol gazed at Kaho in disbelief.

"I mean, this is the first time you ever had a relationship that's occupying your mind that much that you've never given me a call."

Besides guilt, hope rose inside him. "You wanted me to call?"

"It would have been nice if you had called, but I am actually more thrilled to know that you're starting to get attached to a girl,"

"I'm not attached to her," he quickly corrected Kaho and muttered darkly, "That girl is… very lovely, but it's still purely business. And you know, for what reason I would ever sacrifice to have this relationship,"

"Eriol, you –"

"It's for you," he cut her words. He didn't originally want to burden her with such talks. After all she was tired from the long flight, and he was, well, always tired – his mind was restless. He presumed that this was not the right topic to welcome her in Tomoeda, but he felt like he needed to tell her. "Everything, Kaho. I would sacrifice myself to be the villain character, I would hurt and break every woman's heart in this world, I don't care, if that could erase the curse I had on me, if by doing it could bring me together with you, I would do it."

"…That's selfish, you know."

See, too much for a starter topic, wasn't it? He knew how the red-haired always reacted upon this topic and his certain point of view.

"I don't care," he muttered darkly. "If that could erase this Curse and then–"

"Then what, Eriol?" Kaho paused before giving her all knowing smile. "You think we could be together?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Yes…"

Kaho sighed. "You know I…don't feel that way towards you."

"That's just because we've never had a real relationship, thanks to this Curse," he defended. "If God's given me the chance, if _you've_ given me the chance, after this curse is lifted, you'll see Kaho, you'll see…"

He could sense Kaho's doubt. And he could feel his own doubt too.

Could he be happy with Kaho, even after the curse is lifted? Could he be happy, even when he could love her normally but without her loving him back?

-

-

----------

-

-

**Day 1**

It's such a peaceful day, Tomoyo concluded.

She hadn't seen Hiiragizawa Eriol since morning. Earlier, he had informed her that he would pick Mizuki Kaho who had just come back from England. Knowing his absence would mean a day without planned bad lucks, she had been so relieved. Look at her now. It was 7 PM, he hasn't come again, and Tomoyo was successfully fulfilling all her daily plans –without any bad luck coming.

Continuing her second check on her essay, Tomoyo thought that this was what her normal day was supposed to be like.

-

-

----------

-

-

**Day 9**

"Your boyfriend's not around?"

Tomoyo turned her attention and saw Araide Kaze had decided to sit on the empty chair on her left. She knew who he was referring, and wanted so much to state the fact that Eriol had never been her boyfriend, but she knew better not to make a confusing statement, so she just agreed to the people's viewpoints and 'admitted' Eriol was her boyfriend. "No, he's away for a while,"

"I haven't seen him around you for more than a week,"

"Yes, he's… out of town," she didn't know why she would lie for him like that, but the priority now was to set all the suspicion away. "Something about seeing his cousin or something,"

"Hiiragizawa has a cousin? I asked Syaoran and he said that he doesn't have any relatives,"

Even when her lie was about to be revealed, a Daidouji always knew how to manipulate the others without losing grace. "Yes, that's why. He has just discovered that he still has relatives, so he quickly pursued them. He must have been enjoying himself now, you know, meeting a family that he never thought he had?"

Inside, Tomoyo prayed that Kaze was gullible enough. To have 30 % the imagination of Takashi Yamazaki was pretty…risky.

Fortunately, the jade-eyed guy didn't press on the subject and just nodded understandingly.

_But speaking of which…_

"You asked… Syaoran about Eriol?" she inquired.

"A-ah! W-well, I just wanted to know what kind of guy he was! I mean, how you, who never seemingly had interest in men, suddenly just… chose him and…" he groaned. For the umpteenth time in his life, Kaze had embarrassed himself in front of the girl of his dream.

It was unplanned, but her little inquiry had set the boy off.

"I-I should be going. My class will start soon." And with that Kaze left her.

She suddenly remembered about what Eriol had said to her about Kaze, saying that the Araide guy might have liked her.

Tomoyo decided to shrug the thought off.

Not thinking about Araide Kaze was rather easy. But since Kaze had mentioned something about the Sorcerer, she couldn't help but to think of him.

Now why would she think of _him?_

_ Because_, Tomoyo's rationality rose, _not every guy just suddenly pops into a girl's life and asks her to be the willing victim._

Araide Kaze was normal.

But Hiiragizawa Eriol wasn't.

She concluded logically that it was the reason why she thought about the blue-eyed slightly more: because Eriol was a freak –that was all.

-

-

----------

-

-

**Day 14**

And another week passed…

"Yes, I'm just fine. You really don't have to worry. How's your work?"

Sonomi Daidouji sighed on the other line. "Apparently, opening new branch here is tougher than I originally presumed. But that's not why I called you. You're really alright?"

"I told you I'm alright, Mother."

"Does Eriol take a good care of you?"

"I don't recall him being my nanny or bodyguard, but well, he still watches over me. I'm fine."

"Oh I know I can count on that guy."

Though invisible to Sonomi, Tomoyo grimaced.

"When will you be coming home?" the daughter inquired.

"I'm afraid not until next month, Dear. And I'm afraid I might even stay longer here. You want me to buy you something? The crystals here are very beautiful, perhaps you want me to send it to you?"

"No, Mother. Really, that's unnecessary. You just… come home as soon as possible, okay?"

"I'll try," Sonomi smiled. "Bye, Darling."

"Bye, Mother."

Tomoyo clicked the button and ended the call. She… didn't know why she lied to her mother, and foremost why she covered for that bastard's irresponsibility. Sure, she was alright and still in one piece. But unlike what she said to her mother, Hiiragizawa Eriol did not take a good care of her.

Well… in the first place, he really didn't have the responsibility for that, but still…

He had 'disappeared' for 2 weeks. He never showed up in the Dadiouji mansion and never showed up in campus either. He had, during his 2 weeks absence, called her once or twice to check on her condition, but that was it. And in his absence, life had gone according to her exact plans, and she had never had any bad luck again. In her sardonic thought, she presumed that perhaps it was his way of protecting her –by walking out of her life, carrying his bad luck with him.

So , there she was. 2 weeks without Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nothing interesting had happened ever since.

…

Not that she was lonely or anything.

…

And not that she couldn't have fun without him or anything…

….

Certainly, not that she missed him or anything…

…

Perhaps?

…

Well, she just hoped that he would… show up once in a while.

…

But then again, she remembered that he was possibly with the love of his life currently. She couldn't blame him wanting to spend time with someone he liked. She acknowledged him to bear such heavy burden, and everyone needed their breaks, didn't they? He needed his refreshment, and so did she. Besides, there should be something better to do than to lay lonely on her bed with nothing to do and feeling extremely bored. Realizing the urgency of breaking the routine, she decided to entertain herself. So, after changing clothes and applying light powder to her face, she planned to go to the cinema and prove at least one thing: that she could have fun without Hiiragizawa Eriol.

-

-

----------

-

-

**Day 17**

"Oh, just call her, Eriol," Kaho muttered finally. For the last 2 hours, she had witnessed the guy watch his own cell phone in a dilemmatic gesture.

"Why would I call her?" Eriol said, smiling and putting his phone back to his pants' pocket.He walked towards the bed and tenderly touched Kaho's arm again. "Is it better?"

"Well, since you practically check on me every 30 minutes, I suppose I'm more than okay," she smiled. "I'm alright. Really, you don't have to worry about me,"

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He couldn't stop blaming himself for his own stupidity. A couple days prior, he had unconsciously held Kaho's hand when they were walking in the park. His Curse –his damned CURSE –of course, prevented him to ever gain any happiness and made that stupid tree branch fall and hit Kaho's arms. He had been panicked and beyond guilt as he took care of her the entire week.

"Oh, you sound like a broken record, already. I told you, it's not your fault,"

"It's my Curse. It's still my fault," Eriol murmured darkly. "Wait, Kaho. Until I'm able to get rid of this Curse, we could…"

Kaho smiled. "I love you, although it's not the way you want it to be. And I'm willing to be your lover, if that could make you happy. But I just wish you're not having delusions on what your true happiness is, Eriol. Just that," she sighed. "But you have life other than me. Your world doesn't revolve around me only. Don't hesitate. Call her. Call Tomoyo-san,"

"I've told you, I don't have reasons to call her. I've checked from the maids of the Daidouji manor, and they said that Daidouji-san is just fine. Besides checking her condition, what should I tell her anyway? "

"Tell her about your whereabouts, your condition. Don't let a woman worry, you know."

He chuckled. "That girl is most likely enjoying her life without me anyway. She always complains on how I always ruin her perfectly scheduled life,"

"Well, you don't know that –"

"Why do I have the feeling that you want to hook her up with me?" Eriol asked, interrupting Kaho's words.

Kaho shrugged. "I don't know. We call it woman's intuition, I guess,"

-

-

----------

-

-

**Day 20**

Tomoyo sighed as she ended the phone call. Sakura couldn't go because she had to finish her research assignment, Kaze already had a prior appointment, and all her friends just happened to have business of their own. This was the 3rd time already that week that she watched the movies in the cinema alone.She didn't mind watching movies alone (There were always advantages such as: more concentration, more freedom to choose, etc), but it started to get rather lonely lately.

She had…cursedly… considered to call Hiiragizawa Eriol. But her rational side always cancelled the idea whenever she remembered that it had been almost 3 weeks since she last saw him. She got the feeling that there must be reasons as to why he hadn't showed up again, and decided that perhaps it was not wise to ask him out.

So, be it. Watching in the cinema alone, again. Let all people think she was pathetic, just let them –

"Tomoyo-san?"

Turning around to the source of voice, Tomoyo was soon greeted by the sight of one of the most beautiful woman she had ever encountered. Her appearance didn't change much: she was still the tall lady with long red hair and mesmerizing eyes. The years had made this charming woman look much more mature, yet still as gorgeous.If Tomoyo took more than 5 seconds to reply to the lady's greeting, it wasn't because she forgot her name, but it was simply because she was too awed by such powerful presence.

"Mizuki-san?"

"Glad you still remember!" the Priestess chirped happily.

It was easy now, to find out why the Sorcerer was helplessly in love with this red-haired woman. If Tomoyo were a man, perhaps she (he) would share the same obsessed thought as the Hiiragizawa guy.. Something about this woman was just very comforting. In a way, Kaho had the essence of Sakura in her – but with Kaho's level of maturity, she was more like a big sister Tomoyo never had.

"You're here alone?" Kaho inquired.

"Ah, yes. Sakura and the others couldn't make it –"

"Then why don't you just join me and Eriol?" Kaho said as turning around. "Now, where is that guy? I thought he was right behind me…"

"I-it's alright, Mizuki-san! I don't want to ruin your date with Hiiragizawa-san and –"

"Daidouji-san?"

She averted her gazes and they automatically fell to a presence much more intimidating that Mizuki Kaho was.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Oh, and he didn't look very happy to see her, but masked it pretty well with a formal smile.

She was one with the reciprocal principle. If he feigned such smile, then she would too.

-

-

-

-

"Ah, it was a good movie, wasn't it Tomoyo-san? Eriol? I'm glad that you recommended this, Tomoyo-san. It was really good," exclaimed the satisfied ex-teacher.

"Glad if it suits your taste, Mizuki-san."

"Hey, why don't the three of us just have dinner together? It will be great and –"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mizuki-san," announced Tomoyo. "I have –"

" – to proofread your essay assignment for the 6th time?" Eriol cut her excuse in sarcasm, but almost unconsciously.

If Tomoyo was pissed, then she clearly didn't let her emotion show. "You have a problem with me, Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked with a soft yet warning smile.

The Londoner was apparently as careful as she was in masking emotions. With equal smile, he replied, "Of course not, my fair Daidouji-san,"

Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol smiled.

Kaho watched the two dark haired worriedly. In her late attempt, finally she clasped her hand together and announced, "Dinner please? Don't you feel hungry? Eriol, I'd like to try that restaurant there, you don't mind, do you?"

The Hiiragizawa cast one testing look towards the Daidouji and then spoke back to the Priestess. "Of course, Kaho. Let's go."

Tomoyo quickly bowed to Kaho. "It's been fun watching movies with you, Mizuki-san. Now, I'll have to go and –"

"What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" Kaho smiled warmly. "You're coming to the dinner too!"

"I'm not."

"She's not."

Spoken simultenously.

Then…

Same polite smiles…

The red-haired woman sighed tiredly. "Come on. Don't make me have to act like a teacher again. Tomoyo is coming to dinner with us, and I accept no protests."

The tone was final.

Sometimes, it seemed, there was even a power far greater than two manipulative dark-haired.

-

-

-

"It's very delicious," Kaho stated before turning to face both Eriol and Tomoyo. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes," the two replied.

Silence.

Mizuki Kaho couldn't quite comprehend of why these two supposedly mature people could act like this. From what she had heard from Eriol, there was supposed no crucial problem between them, and yet, why they managed to keep their own sarcastic masks was beyond Kaho's comprehension. She had thought of solving the 'trouble' between them by being a mediator of some sort, but her later conscience told her that the two dark-haired were grown-up enough to set things right themselves.

So, with that certain belief, Kaho made her decision. "Excuse me, I need to get out of here for a while. I gotta call my boss in England."

"You can do it here."

Again, spoken simultaneously by both Eriol and Tomoyo. To this, Kaho wondered whether the two were actually twins separated from birth or not.

Suppressing her urge to chuckle, Kaho just shook her head. "It's too noisy here. I've got to find some quieter place. Now, excuse me," and without waiting for the surely-coming protests, the ex teacher left Eriol and Tomoyo at the restaurant.

Another silence.

Tomoyo lazily played with the fork on her plate while Eriol checked on his cell phone to find out whether there were any incoming calls or messages.

Silence.

Tomoyo unconsciously just played with the end of her wavy hair, while Eriol's attention was still focused to the cellphone –although he knew already that there were neither incoming calls nor messages.

Silence.

Tomoyo continued playing with the fork, while Eriol was still 'busy' with his cell phone.

Silence.

Until…

"I'm sorry,"

Tomoyo turned to look at the guy who had just muttered the words of apology.She gazed in disbelief at the Hiiragizawa guy, try to determine whether she had heard the words right coming from his mouth. "Pardon?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

Her Daidouji part would have politely masked her feelings and questioned back with questions like 'Why are you apologizing?' and such

However, her mind was torn between wanting to bombard him with questions ('Where have you been all along? Why have you never called me? Why you avoided me? Why did you suddenly disappear? Did I do anything wrong? Did I insult you in any kind? Do you hate me now?') and wanting to suppress such selfish questions.After all, who was she to him? She was just a girl stupidly kind enough to bear his curses for her, _not _his true girlfriend or anything…

The anxiety, nonetheless, led her to mutter only one word.

"Why?"

_Why?_

"I'm sorry… for leaving you… and avoiding you," he admitted curtly.

Something about the way he spoke made her conclude something. "Even if you dislike me, you should have said so, instead of leaving me and avoiding me and –"

"I don't dislike you. I've never disliked you,"

Tomoyo was almost unfazed by this. "…You ignored me. And you were…sarcastic towards me ever since we were at the cinema."

"Doesn't mean I dislike you," he sighed. "I was only embarrassed."

It took her 10 seconds before she could provide him the reply.

"You were embarrassed?"

"Yes, I was."

This puzzled her even more. "Why should you be embarrassed?"

Eriol paused to think of how he would say he meant."After I picked Kaho from the airport, I had planned to spend some more time with her. I thought I told you that in one of my message."

"Yes, you did."

"But of course, I also never planned to fully ignore you like that. It's just that I had caused Kaho injury by incidentally touching her, and I just have to be responsible for that. The certain accident just made me focus my attention on her, and I… well… honestly had forgotten about notifying and checking up. And once I remembered, days have passed too fast. I don't know why, I just somehow feel too embarrassed to call you. I was also afraid that you would get mad or something. But mostly, it was embarrassment, It was the same embarrassment that made me conceal it by… insulting you in some ways earlier."

Tomoyo arched a questioning eyebrow. "It's rather out of character, for you to even feel any kind of embarrassment…"

"I know. And that's what I couldn't comprehend, too. When it comes to you… I just…feel a lot of things that I don't normally feel in any other woman."

Hearing this, Tomoyo couldn't stop cursing her own heart to skip a beat.

Oh, and not too mention, her suddenly blushing cheeks.

Hoping that Eriol wouldn't notice, Tomoyo just concealed her…flattered heart by muttering words with her usual poised elegance. "Concerning that, I do want to apologize too, Hiiragizawa-san. I'm not your real girlfriend; I don't have any right to be selfishly demanding your whereabouts or your changed behavior. Our relationship, after all, is just a mutual benefit to both of us."

At this, he narrowed his indigo eyes in thought.

"You never demanded my whereabouts or my changed behavior, Daiduoji-san. And mostly, you never do anything selfishly. So please, stop apologizing for something that you've never committed," he told her rather icily. But moments later, he added with the usual Hiiragizawa smirk. "Although I'll never complain it if you express your true feelings towards me. Is that what you feel? These 2 weeks, did you ever miss me?"

She chuckled lightly, and somehow her mood had lightened up too. "You wish, Hiiragizawa Eriol-san."

He grinned.

Although that deep in his heart, he couldn't deny the voice whispering that he really wished Daidouji Tomoyo had at least missed him.

-

-

----------

-

-

"It went well, I presume," Kaho commented after Eriol started the engine and drove away. They had just dropped Tomoyo in her own mansion after the dinner, and the Londoner along the Priestess were currently heading to the Hiiragizawa manor. "I'm glad you fix things up with Tomoyo-san. You really shouldn't make the girl worry, you know."

Eriol didn't say anything but just silently smiled, agreeing to Kaho's statement.

"I've never honestly thought that you would really find that kind of woman, you know. I mean, she's crazy enough to follow all your plans, and yet at the same time, she's really that altruistic."

"Hn."

…

"You didn't hide anything from her, did you?" Kaho asked after a long silence.

"… No."

"You really had told her all the true details of how to remove the curse, right?"

"… Of course."

Kaho narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You're sure?"

He replied quickly and as naturally as he could. "Of course, Kaho. I told her everything."

The Tsukimine Priestess contently smiled. "Such a kind girl…to even accept you like that."

Eriol cracked a forced smile, and hoped that the darkness of the night would help him conceal the true anxiety shown on his face.

-

-

-

**: : To Be Continued : :**

** A/n : **I do realize that there's nothing interesting in this chapter, but I need this chapter to carry out the whole story. But I hope that you'll be more entertained with Chapter 7, so… hope to see you all again there! And again, sorry, since my newest ET fanfic is only half way done, I will continue to update 'The Misfortunate Tale' in two weeks. I'm sorry, but I need to make sure that the whole chapters of the new one are written up before I finish updating 'The Misfortunate Tale', so I'm a little hurried there and I need to delay updating this fanfic. But thank you, as always!


	7. MerryGoRound

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

**Chapter Dedication : **My chapters will always be dedicated to my beta, **Aoi Itsuki**, who's been so smart to fix on my stupid errors of the fic. ^-^ . Oh and to **Hidden Tala** who created an inspiring fic "You'll Do". It's such a cute, refreshing read!

**Thank You for reviewing the 6****th**** chapter**: **Midnight Ghost**, **James Birdsong**, **Death101 – Fox Version**, **chainedheart999**, **Vinnie Warlock**, **animefan88tv**, **Oncinlity**, **skybluescramble**, **Shenhui**, **Malu Daidoji**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **mysticalphoenix-avalon**, **cheng**, **why**, **Krissy**, and **bshinigami**!

**Summary : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**-**

**-**

**:: Chapter 7 : :**

**Merry-Go-Round**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hiiragizawa Eriol had been much more acceptable the next entire month.

After the dinner with Kaho and Eriol that certain day a month ago, the Londoner came and stayed at the Daidouji Manor again. Tomoyo had been worried at first (to accept him again after almost 3 whole week of his 'disappearance' to Kaho's place), but Eriol had been considerably nice and decent towards her, so her worries slowly melted away. The Reincarnation, of course, had never truly stopped his whole flirting (and successfully caused her several 'injuries' –although he claimed that she could have been in worse condition if he wasn't there to protect her). Nevertheless, he generally was a pleasant housemate.

So to count, it had been approximately 2,5 months since Eriol and his Curse entered Tomoyo's life, and she was very glad to find that her condition was still in one piece.

But if there were things she would like to complain about Eriol (besides, of course, his curse and the series of misfortunate events aimed at _her)_, was his persistence in breaking her planner.He _loved _to suddenly sneak himself inside her room and persuade her not to work on her assignments (which were pretty much a failure, to Eriol's side). He also loved to suddenly 'steal' her for a walk –resulting in another loss ofTomoyo's "Sakura's Time". And he certainly was eager to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time –mostly causing her to delay her usual well-planned schedule.

Talk about the devil.

"The weather is so good today, don't you think we should go somewhere rather than stay in any room in your house?"

She was inside her own room, doing her work. Without looking at him, Tomoyo replied, "Can't do. I have plans for today."

"What?" Eriol snorted as looking at her daily planner and reading one of the plans the girl had for the day. "Cleaning your room?"

She nodded carelessly, knowing that the bespectacled guy would have series of comments coming later.

She guessed right.

"You are the Daidouji Heiress, you have your maids to clean your room for you –thrice a day. And your overly-organized behavior really prevents your room to ever get dirty, Daidouji-san. So the answer as for why you need to clean your room is beyond common sense."

"People have different standards of cleanness, Hiiragizawa-san," she debated.

"Well, yours is questionable."

"No, it's not." Tomoyo defended herself. "I just like to have things around me in order, is that wrong?"

"It is not, originally. But you're _overdoing _it. It's an obsessive compulsive tendency. And you're a freak."

At the last comment, Tomoyo turned around to face him. "Excuse me? I am a freak?"

He nodded – silently glad to finally have her attention.

"I am not a freak." She claimed. "I especially won't accept the insult from you." And with that, she turned back to face her table and focused more on her work again.

…

It wasn't that she didn't know what he was going to do.

"Come on, Daidouji-san." Eriol sighed tiredly. "Go on a date with me. Forget your damned assignments for a second, will you?"

He was ignored.

Huffing in annoyance, he finally muttered, "You're impossible," and left the room.

_Good, _her conscience told her as she tightened her grip on her pen –whether it was for the determination to finish the paper or just simply because her own agitation towards him. If that guy thought that he could act childishly like that to get what he wanted, then he was wrong. Oh so wrong. Because Daidouji Tomoyo was a girl with strong willpower. One who would not be easily disturbed by a mere spoiled attention-seeker**.**

…

Right.

Then why –in less than 5 minutes after he left the room – did she find herself not being able to write her usual brilliant ideas for the essays? Why did she lose her remarkable concentration?

Why… did her feet itch, wanting to go after him and demand him what was wrong?

_Ignore it. Ignore it._

_ Ignore it…_

_ Igno –_

Before Tomoyo could control herself, she had already stood up and ran out of her room. "Hiiragi –"

A cold hand gripped her slim wrist. Turning to her holder's direction, she could see that Eriol was standing outside her room, just next to her door.

And he was grinning in the winning fashion.

"I got you." He spoke easily. And before she could even comprehend the situation (where he had certainly succeeded in tricking her to chase him up), the Sorcerer had already dragged the defeated lady downstairs.

"Don't touch me, you –"

Her feet stumbled and she almost fell down the stairs again. But Hiiragizawa had his practices, and he easily caught her before she could break a limb.

_But still… such an annoying Curse…_

Tomoyo started her series of reasoning for him not to drag her out of her house. "Hiiragizawa Eriol, stop! I must do my assignment!"

"It isn't until due next week, I know."

Her brain was quick to find another reason. "I still have to finish the dress for Chiharu… You know, the one that she requested? She would be sad if the dress is –"

"Bullshit. I saw the dress. You've made it."

"W-what I meant was…I am planning to make a bonus dress for her…"

"That can wait, can't it, Daidouji-san?"

She tried to pry the hand off her wrist. "I don't want to go out! You can't force me! Hiiragizawa-san! Hiiragizawa-san, let go of me you –" she ranted, hoping that Eriol would have mercy on her. Tomoyo glanced around and saw some of her maids just giggle dreamily as they watched the forced-asking-out attraction.

At times like this, she really wondered on whose side her maids were on.

"Put on your shoes." He ordered.

Tomoyo smiled her venom smile. "I'm not going anywhere, period," she warned.

"Well, if you want to be seen walking around Tomoeda barefoot, then it's your choice." He shrugged.

She glared through her smile.

He smiled back.

Somehow, they both knew _he_ won this time.

-

-

----------

-

-

"Amusement Park," Tomoyo stated dryly as he killed the car's engine on the Amusement Park's Parking Lot. He got out of the car quick to open the door for her. While he was out, he still could hear her unpleased rants ("You brought me with force, making me abandon my work, to go to an amusement park?" she had screeched inside the car).

"It's nice, isn't it?"Eriol grinned proudly as opening the door for her and took her hand in a graceful manner. By habit, she took the offering. The corner of her amethyst eyes caught the swift movement of a ball coming to her head's direction, but Eriol –as usual – was ready to dodge it.

It scared her sometimes, to know that both she and Eriol were getting used to dealing with all these romantic touches _plus_ all the bad luck trailing after them.

The violet eyed girl felt something land softly on the top of her head and she saw that Eriol had just fitted a cap on her head.He then bent down to her eye level and grinned. "Please. Just enjoy this day, okay?"

Something about the way he spoke, about his gesture, about his aura, about _him_ created a sudden feeling that Tomoyo somehow feared.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

Eriol was quick in giving a reassuring smile.

Too quick, even.

"Come on. We don't have much time. Too many rides to try!" he said cheerily as he pushed her towards the entrance of the Amusement Park.

It wasn't unnoticed by her, that he hadn't replied her previous question.

-

-

----------

-

-

What Daidouji Tomoyo thought about:

Amusement Park: a very fun, memorable, exciting place to visit.

Hiiragizawa Eriol: a generally nice gentleman who unfortunately possessed such an annoying curse and slightly jerk-ish persona (at times).

Amusement Park _plus _Hiiragizawa Eriol: a disaster.

She would like to take back her words about how she and Eriol were already used to the Curse and the effects caused by it.

Tomoyo fell and almost drowned in the water ride just because he tucked her hair behind her ear. She had an even more humiliating moment on the carousel: after Eriol helped her to get off the carousel's horse, her skirt got _somehow_ stuck on the ride. Fortunately, he had magic, and thus freeing her was an easy task. The bumper ride turned out to be just as terrifying: there was a crazy guy who seemed to target her bumper ride and maniacally bumped his bumper ride with force towards hers (and while perhaps it was the exact purpose of bumper rides, it was still unpleasing!).

In the Ghost House, she tripped seven times, once every time the fake ghost appeared and she unconsciously embraced Eriol (which, led to another curse, and another, and another …). But the worst was when they were in the roller coaster ride. Eriol had held her hand during half the ride and the roller coaster stopped midway on the vertical loop. She was forced to experience 5 seconds of being hung upside-down in the air –definitely something she didn't want to experience ever again.

"This is officially one of the most dangerous days of my life," Tomoyo muttered after they went out of the Roller Coaster ride.

Eriol laughed at her comment as he handed her a can of ice lemon tea. She gratefully accepted it and drank immediately to satisfy her thirst.

"But it is fun, isn't it?" he said while they resumed their walk.

Tomoyo could easily admit to herself that yes, she had never been this thrilled for a while. After trying the first ride, her will to escape and go home had diminished. Sure, Eriol's damned Curse and the bad luck series troubled her a lot, but perhaps eventually, she was the type who enjoyed disaster (hmm, such a sadist?) and thus the day was entertaining. However, the fun had to end sometime. Noticing the pinkish sky and the setting sun, she questioned him. "Going home?"

Eriol turned to his face to her and smiled softly. "How about one more ride?"

"But the amusement park will close soon."

"We still have time." He gently squeezed her hand. "Come."

Bowing her head down and trying to conceal the sudden blush, Tomoyo blamed herself for surrendering herself so easily to him. And when she tripped again, she had more reason to hate herself for _still _feeling that sort of tingling sensation near Eriol.

-

-

----------

-

-

The ride that Eriol was referring to was apparently the Ferris-wheel.

It was a good choice; she was also more in the mood for something relaxing. After all those thrilled screams, she would love to just sit comfortably and enjoy the sight town by floating in the air.

The passenger cab wasn't really that spacious and was only designed for 4 people at maximum. But since it was just the two of them inside the number 12 gondola, the journey on the Ferris-wheel was comfortable. The cheerful yet distant sound of the carnival music could be heard in background as the passenger cab began to move upward in a slow circular motion. Soon, the sight of Tomoeda from above had begun to appear. Rooftops of houses and buildings, trees, yards… To see such a big town like Tomoeda in such a simple insight was comfortable, and neither of the two dark haired wanted to break the silence and they stayed silent for a period of time, until Tomoyo finally did it.

"So… what is it?"

Eriol didn't avert his gaze from the sight outside the window and casually asked back. "What is what?"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "You want to tell me something, don't you?"

It never failed to amaze him (and to annoy him, sometimes) that Daidouji had the gift of to be _too _perceptive. "You always ruin the mood, you know that, Daidouji-san?" He chuckled. "Like whenever you complained and worried about your unfinished works and other things when we were having fun. You always ruin the mood."

She giggled back. "And you always avoid the question that I've been meaning to ask."

He smiled. "I would answer it. But save it for later, ne?"

Worry sneaked inside her heart. "Is it something bad?"

"There, you ruined the mood again. I told you '_later_', didn't I?"

Tomoyo was about to protest but after she decided to introspect herself, she declined the urge. "Fine…" She leaned back comfortably. "Just enjoy this, right?"

Eriol nodded and let some moments pass in the now convenient atmosphere. A while later, he started again."This makes me remember about things we've done to match make Sakura and Syaoran years ago. Oh, the old days…"

"It was really fun." She agreed immediately. "It's rather cute to look back and find out how many things have happened and changed. Sakura and Syaoran's engagement, Rika and Terada-sensei's marriage, Yukito and Touya's breakup, Naoko's book release…" She paused before adding again later. "Your manipulative behavior…"

"That never changes, you know." Eriol chuckled. "What has changed from the old days is your overly-planned persona."

"I've had that quality inside of me since the older days, you know? It wasn't shown much back then, but I've always had planned everything. Although, I admit that the years have really honed that particular habit even more."

"Ah, yes. You are, too, manipulative and scheming ever since we were younger." He then slowly stared at her. "Tell me, did you really plan your life that much? I mean, how much portion of your life have you planned out, exactly?"

"Not much, actually."

"Liar."

"Well… besides all those daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly plans, my life's plan is actually very simple."

"Oh, really?" He snorted in disbelief.

"It's true." Tomoyo giggled. "I just… want a simple life. Like…" She paused to gaze at the sight outside the window. Their passenger gondola had passed the top peak of the wheel and was currently descending down in slow movement. "…Like finishing my studies in a year from now. A-and, I want to go to Paris."

"Paris?"

"I want to earn my degree in fashion design."

"You still have passion for those things? I thought it was just a hobby and what you really wanted was to be a successful businesswoman, like your mother. Isn't that why you are enrolled in the Faculty of Economy in Tomoeda University?"

"Er… that's my mother's will, actually. Not that I despise Economy, I think that it is a very interesting subject, but I just hope that someday…someday I'll be able to do what I really want."

"Like what they all say, 'you can if you think you can'. So, don't worry."

Tomoyo chuckled. "I hope so."

"What's your other life's plan? After you get your degree in fashion design?"

"Not much, here comes the boring part of my dream." She paused before continuing. "I just want to open a small shop and take sewing order. I just want to live casually, but I hope that I'll be able to live on my own soon enough. And by 25, I want to be married."

Now, it was he who chuckled. "You even set an age for a marriage."

"Hey, I'm not the only girl who does that, trust me." She shrugged. "B-but, I don't want to force that. Marriage…is the only plan in my life that I don't really want to set a standard up. The 25-year old thing is just a mindless reminder. Because unlike career and other aspects in life, love is the only thing that we can not plan nor force. It's something that has to come naturally and … well…"

Eriol smiled. "It's nice seeing you still have that kind of view."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I thought these kind of romantic dreams don't have any place in you anymore. Seeing you like this, it reminds me of the 11-year-old you."

"Ah, you like the old me better?"

"I like…" He paused, debating whether it was wise to continue or not. "I like… you. The old you, and the Daidouji Tomoyo who's in front of my eyes right now."

The term '_like'_ was not something unfamiliar to him. As a previous Casanova himself, he had admitted that he liked many girls, but never, _never_ had the sensation felt the same when it came to Tomoyo. He supposed that the absurdity of the idea itself was what turning his cheek redder than usual. Besides…

He looked up at her again.

With the golden rays of sunlight shone in behind her and those… God… those violet eyes gazed at him, Eriol couldn't think that he had ever seen something more beautiful than Daidouji Tomoyo was. He had seen many beauties and cherished them naturally. But there was something different with Tomoyo's beauty. It wasn't something that he normally encountered –to find a beauty that he wanted to hold and yet be afraid of it.

Thus, he was silenced.

And he felt that his heart beat faster.

-

–_He wasn't supposed to feel like this –_

_ -_

He didn't know what power drove him to, but he stood up and approached her.

-

_–It happened quick –_

_ -_

Due to his sudden move in standing and approaching, the passenger gondola had gone unbalanced and he stumbled upon her. He had heard her sudden shriek of panic, but he paid no attention to that and just focused his attention to what he seeked:

Her.

…

Tomoyo sensed trembles when his hand touched her cheek and caressed it, but when his lips touched hers, all she sensed was determination…

…and genuineness.

She realized that this wasn't the first time he kissed her, but it was definitely the first time she felt such a tender kiss coming from him. While he usually did a more urging and passionate kissing before, his kiss was now very heartbreakingly gentle, achingly true, and it sent her to Cloud Nine in seconds. He was not as calculated as he used to be, and the slight shivers on his hand sent jolt of sensation to her spine. She didn't know what justified it, but she felt like there was truly something different in this kiss. Like he wanted to tell something, –to express something.

"Hiiragizawa-san –"Tomoyo murmured breathlessly after he ended the kiss.

He slowly smiled. "I do hope that nothing too horrible happen to you after this," he said.

She blushingly averted her gaze from him. "T-that shall be your responsibility. You promise to protect me, right?"

Eriol suddenly grabbed her hand and moved it closer to his lips before gently laying a soft peck on it. "Of course, Princess."

"You…!" It was impossible for her to get even redder, but apparently she did.

It was fortunate enough for her that the gondola had stopped. The Ferris-Wheel staff opened the door for them and let the two dark-haired out. She chose to keep a slight distance away –just to save herself from his teasing of her reddening cheeks.

It was only when they reached the parking lot and he let out the key to open the car that her cell phone suddenly rang.Grateful that she had reason to escape such a thick and uncomfortable atmosphere, she immediately answered the phone even without seeing who the caller was. "Yes?"

Eriol hadn't noticed it at first, but moments later, he realized that there was a queer way in the way Tomoyo answered the phone. So after she ended the call, he questioned her. "What is it?"

Her eyes were wide in disbelief and her body trembled. In incoherent murmurs, she said, "S-Sakura. Sakura h-had an accident."

-

-

**: : To Be Continued : :**


	8. The Curse

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Chapter Dedication** : Aoi Itsuki, **who's been very patient with my never-ending run-on sentences and other mistakes. Glad to have you as my beta! ^^

Thank You for reviewing the 7th chapter: **skybluescramble, Midnight Ghost, chainedheart999,tomoyo-amethyst, Malu Daidoji, Shenhui, Shanaa12, Nils, James Birdsong, Death101 – Fox Version, animefan88tv, cheng, bshinigamy, krissy, SnowCharms. **Actually I found several guesses from the reviewers of the 7th chapter which suggest something that is even better than my original plot. Haha. Sadly, since I have written the whole plot until the end, changing that certain little detail would mean changing the entire story, but some of your guesses are really good! ^^

**Summary : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**:: Chapter 8 : :**

**The Curse**

It happened fast –she couldn't even remember any details of how, what, when, or where everything had occurred. But after she received the call from an unknown man informing that her cousin had been in a hit-and-run accident, Tomoyo rushed as fast as she could to Tomoeda General Hospital with Eriol following behind her.

"How is she?! Is she alright? What happened actually?!" she demanded at Meiling, who was the first comrade Tomoyo met in the hospital.

"Easy, Tomoyo. She's fine, she's fine. She broke her left leg, but the doctors said that it had been taken care of," the red-eyed girl explained as she tried to calm the other woman. "She's in Room 217 if you want to see her."

"Thank you," Tomoyo muttered quickly as she dashed to the referred room. It was rather easy to find the room –thanks to Touya and Yukito, who stood in front of the door. Opening the door hastily, she found the auburn-haired woman on the bed. Other than her fully bandaged left leg, Sakura generally looked alright. But that didn't settle the uneasiness in the heiress' mind.

A soft smile and a cheerful voice were what Tomoyo needed to chase away her doubts.

And Sakura finally gave them.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo approached the bed and sat carefully on the small chair –her slightly shaking hand reaching out to touch Sakura's uninjured arm. With the upmost care, she touched it as if touching fragile china. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sakura beamed. "A kind and brave man saved me. He had pulled me before the car could crash my entire body. I am very lucky that I only broke my left leg. I suppose that he was the one who called you. Your name is on the top list of my last-dialed call and –"

She tried to momentarily stop Sakura from talking. "But, Sakura –"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm alright. Really, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry, okay?"

"But –"

Sakura's green eyes warned her playfully. "Okay?"

The Daidouji gazed at Syaoran –who was currently standing near the window – and wordlessly asked _his _opinion. His amber eyes had shown slight concern but he affirmatively gave Tomoyo the reassuring nod she needed. Finally, Tomoyo released a relieved sigh and cast a soft smile. "But you still need to take care of your own body, alright?"

"Will do, Tomoyo-chan." The Cherry Blossom grinned.

The raven-haired girl talked to her cousin for a while afterwards. The whole Sakura's accident thing made Tomoyo temporarily forget that she originally had company. Although she wasn't paying much attention back then, she presumed that Eriol had followed her to the hospital. But during the 30 minutes she spent talking to Sakura, the blue-eyed guy never showed himself into Sakura's room. Tomoyo silently wondered why, but she later concluded that maybe Eriol just didn't want to interrupt or he would just visit Sakura the day after or whatsoever.

As a result, without any worries, Tomoyo contributed more of her time taking care of Sakura. She accompanied her when Syaoran went home to pick up some clothes (she guessed he would be sleeping over the hospital thas night), helped the injured girl when she needed simple assistance, kept her amused, and the moment when Tomoyo finally looked at her wristwatch, she had spent whole 2 hours taking care of Sakura.

"Just go home, Tomoyo-chan. I'm alright. Syaoran's already here too, don't worry," Sakura spoke as gently touching Tomoyo's hand. The violet-eyed woman would never complain spending time with Sakura, but she reminded herself that it was probably time for Sakura and Syaoran to be all by themselves. With that thought in mind, she finally agreed to leave her dear cousin.

It was 8 PM when she walked past the Hospital Waiting Area and discovered that Hiiragizawa Eriol was still there.

The guy just sat in a rather slumped and careless manner on the chair. He set his gaze off to the distance –it was like his soul wasn't there with the fewer amounts of people in the hospital at such time, combined with the natural creep of a hospital in night, and even furthermore complemented by his innate aura of magic, the Londoner almost looked like a ghost. Tomoyo was doubtful of his appearance at first, but finally decided to give him a light pat on his shoulder. "You're still here?"

He nodded silently and she seated herself slowly on the chair next to him. Noticing his unusual silence, she questioned him again, "If you're still here, why didn't you come and visit Sakura?"

To this question, Eriol just slowly shook his head. "I can't face her."

"Why? Sakura will be glad to see you there and –"

"It was my fault," he cut her words. "The accident, it was my fault. It was my curse. I kissed you and we interacted romantically, in consequence, you had bad luck. Your bad luck was having Sakura's injured. Thus, it's my fault."

Tomoyo blinked and chuckled uneasily. "It's not really like you to be suddenly so… introspective," she commented. "But you're wrong. Your curse didn't cause Sakura's accident. It was a coincidence. Sakura's accident has nothing to do with your curse. You really shouldn't blame yourself."

Eriol snorted and cast the familiar chant to make the symbolic hourglass appeared. She was surprised at his lack of care for doing magic in public place –but fortunately, there was no one around. He shoved the hourglass to her so that she could examine it. She could see that the amount of sand in the top glass and bottom glass were approximately the same. She couldn't deny the fact the last time he had showed her the hourglass, the top glass had been much fuller than the bottom one. It was obvious what he wanted to show her: that the sand had fallen down to the bottom glass was proof of his working curse on Sakura's accident. But to this, she had to disagree at his thought. "It's just a coincidence, Hiiragizawa-san. You don't know for sure whether these sand granules have fallen down because of Sakura's accident or not."

"With my magic, I counted _each _granules of sand, Daidouji-san. Thus, I know whether a bad event is caused by my Curse or not," he replied gloomily. "And I know. Sakura's here because of me." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight. "It's the damned Curse, Daidouji-san! It's the damned Curse!" Eriol yelled.

"Hiiragizawa-san, it's not your fault! What is it with you? It's not your usual –"

"I've hurt Sakura! It's _my _curse! I'm cursed! And I create all these –"

"Hiiragizawa-san, listen!" Tomoyo tried to gain his attention. Never before had she seen the usually composed man to be this panicked. "You didn't create all of these! Your curse isn't your doing! You don't intend any of this. I know you're a good man. D-don't blame yourself…" she trailed off.

And for the first time since Hiiragizawa Eriol came to her asking for help, she realized how miserable this man had been.

To accept and to live with a curse because of a sin he had never literally committed, to lose a chance of love just because of it, to force himself being the antagonist, to endure the pain of hurting other people, while she knew –she was sure – that he had never truly intended to hurt a single soul… He endured the curse, he endured the pain. And he faced his destiny; he still bravely bore the responsibility…

Tomoyo had seen him as a heartless, insensitive jerk who carelessly set other people in danger. But then… she realized that he might just be the one who was hurt the most.

…

His fist clenched tightly, so tight, that blood started to make a fine trail on his pale arm.

She saw this, and instinctively tried to stop him, holding his hand "Hiiragizawa-san, it's –"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His harsh comment startled her and she immediately drew her hands back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

If Tomoyo hadn't embarrassedly looked down, she would have seen the immediate regret and guilt on those sapphire eyes.

And foremost, she would have witnessed the man so filled with self-loathing. An image that was too pitiful to see, really.

But she didn't see any of those. All she felt was his abrupt standing and his angry footsteps walking away–leaving her by her own, with a heart mourning for the man's misery.

* * *

She decided to leave the hospital only several moments after Eriol departed. Tomoyo presumed that Eriol wouldn't choose to come back to the Daidouji Manor that night and she guessed right. Perhaps he was going to his old manor or just walking without direction –she wasn't sure. She knew the high possibility of him not coming back, yet the girl somehow couldn't stop her urge to wait. His outburst at the hospital an hour ago was something that was so unlikely of him to do. She knew that he had refused her help –refused to listen to her, in fact – but she couldn't just leave that guy alone.

So, Tomoyo decided to wait.

She assumed that she had fallen asleep while waiting for him, because the next moment she fluttered her eyes open, she was already in her own room under her warm blanket. She gazed at the wall on her left, to check the time on the clock hanging on the wall. It was 7.30 AM. Her class that day would begin at 10.00 AM. She still had plenty of time, but she knew that she had things to do first, like checking on Eriol's condition and –

How surprised she was when she looked towards her right and saw the blue-eyed sorcerer sitting on the chair next to her bed. His calm eyes were set on her and such intensity made her blush. Oh, not so early in the morning…

"Hey. Morning," he greeted with a soft smile.

"…Morning," she replied just as unsure. "…Were you the one who brought me to bed last night?"

Eriol gave a curt nod and stared at her before posing his question, "When you overslept in the couch last night, were you waiting for me?"

Tomoyo really didn't want to answer the truth, because she knew that it would make things more uncomfortable around them. But her mouth spoke in spontaneous reply and affirmed his guess. He sighed at her answer and muttered the reply, "I'm sorry I didn't inform you that I would be coming home late last night. And I apologize too, for treating you harshly in the hospital. I was… too emotional back then, but after speaking with Kaho, now I regain my composure back and –"

"Mizuki-san?" she interrupted.

The Londoner paused for several seconds before continuing his talk. "Yes… I… came to see her last night."

There was a sudden fierce grip on her heart. Tomoyo wasn't that innocent, and thus, she immediately knew what kind of filthy feeling it was.

Jealousy.

Eriol chose to meet Kaho. He chose her. And Kaho was the only one who could calm his mind, the one whom he trusted enough.

Mizuki Kaho.

Not her, not Daidouji Tomoyo.

…

…

But then again, who was Daidouji Tomoyo in Hiiragizawa Eriol's life anyway?

No one.

She was just someone charitable enough to help him, while in exchange, he helped her put up the act as her boyfriend to please her mother. Or in other words, their relationship was strictly business. Impersonal.

She was nothing to Eriol.

But Mizuki Kaho, she was everything to him.

And the knowledge of possessing such feeling tortured her.

Eriol suddenly spoke, breaking her trains of thought. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize?" she asked warily, afraid that the Sorcerer could really see that nasty part of jealousy inside of her.

"I should have informed you earlier. And I apologize for treating you badly last night, and –"

"You've apologized before. And it's alright," Tomoyo cut his words softly. "I understand. It's just that…are you really alright?"

To this little inquiry, he provided her a cheeky grin.

…

She didn't like it.

It was his usual habit to hide things again. And this time, she presumed, it was something that neither she nor Kaho could solve. The complexity of Hiiragizawa Eriol… it was something that she supposed would always remain a mystery. And if even Kaho couldn't break this, what could Tomoyo –"the no-one in his life" – do? Sure, she cared for him –he was such a dear friend – but she realized that whatever that she might be feeling to him was one-sided. Non-reciprocal.

And again, she was… nothing to him.

…

Could she protest that?

…

No, she knew she couldn't.

She had no right to.

She didn't even have the right to inquire what was behind that fake grin of his.

So, if Hiiragizawa Eriol refused to show her his true side, she wouldn't –and _couldn't_ – force him to.

To go along with his play and his intentions –those were what were left for her to do. If her role in his life was only to present an approving smile…

Then a smile he would have.

"You should just go and visit Sakura," Tomoyo finally spoke –deciding that it was better to draw their attentions away from the lurking trouble. "She would really appreciate it."

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm planning to go visit her this afternoon. Are you coming too?"

"Unfortunately I still have class until 3 PM." She shrugged. "I'll visit her later in the evening, though."

"Good. See you later, then."

"Yes." She softly smiled. "See you later."

What else could she do but to smile, again?

* * *

The day passed rather statically to Tomoyo. She had finished her class at precisely 3 PM; she had also done all her assignments due next week (and some, 2 weeks after); and when she checked her planner she found out that all tasks that day had been perfectly executed. Strangely, for the first time since she last remembered, she wished that there would be anything out of ordinary, anything that (Eriol would probably be shocked upon hearing this…) was out of her boring daily plan.

Well…

If there was anything out of ordinary to her that day (so far), it was the lunch she had shared with Araide Kaze.

It had gone well and was pretty , after all, was a good friend whom she had known for quite some time. Tomoyo couldn't say that she was completely comfortable with Kaze (there were still several things in their relationship that undoubtedly created awkward moments), however, he was still a good friend and that was what mattered the most.

But apparently, Kaze chose that certain day to break a thing or two.

At lunch time, she was drinking her orange juice when he suddenly blurted out.

"I think I like you."

It had taken her great control not to burst out the orange juice she was drinking.

"Pardon?" Tomoyo had questioned, flabbergasted.

Kaze sighed. "I like you. I-I think I always have. I just… didn't have the courage until now to confess it to you,"

Tomoyo gazed at the brown-haired guy for a while. His confession had truthfully flattered her. Although she was a woman gifted with natural charm, most guys didn't have the exact courage to fall in love with her due to their lack of confidence. And it appeared to be Kaze Araide –the nervous guy – had the guts to confess to her.

But although she deeply appreciated his feeling, she knew she couldn't return his feeling back.

"Why?" he had replied slowly to her rejection. "Is it because what happened in the past? When our relationship didn't work well back then because I… I left you for my teacher?"

"No, I… never think much of it anyway."

"Then why?"

The answer was obvious, and yet was still as stinging. "Because I only see you as a friend. A very good friend, Kaze. But not more than that," Tomoyo replied. And when she noticed that he was devoid of any reaction, she added reluctantly, "And because I'm in a relationship with someone else. I'm Eriol's girlfriend right now."

The look on Kaze's face had been a surprised one and she assumed that he had temporarily forgotten her status as someone else's 'girlfriend'. Looking at his suddenly embarrassed face, Tomoyo felt sorry for having to lie to such an honest boy about her fake relationship with Eriol. But perhaps, just like how Eriol had to play the role as a villain, she would sometimes need to be a liar for a better reason.

He smiled cheekily, saying that it was alright and apologizing for such an inconsiderate confession. This had made Tomoyo felt even guiltier, but she tried to shrug the feeling off. Fortunately, after that Kaze decided to talk about something else. Although it was awkward beyond thought, she deeply appreciated his attempt.

* * *

5 days later, Sakura finally had the doctors' permission to let her go home. The Cherry Blossom was very glad that she could be at her own comfortable residence, and foremost, be freed from the cold hospital foods and lonely nights in such a haughty room.

"But remember what the doctors said, Sakura. You still need to take care of your leg and visit them regularly every month to check up," Tomoyo reprimanded as she helped the girl stepped out of her car and walked towards the Kinomoto house. With one hand on her crutch and another hand on Syaoran's shoulder, Sakura tried to bring herself inside her own home. The nurses back in the hospital had taught her how to walk in crutch, and Sakura was getting used to the tool. She only had problems when she had to go upstairs, but with both Syaoran and Tomoyo's help, she could finally reach her room. Inside the room, Kero was secretly glad. The creature hadn't been able to visit his Mistress in hospital and although Kero feigned it with his usual humor, Tomoyo could see how much the guardian had missed Sakura.

Since Sakura was in a clear need to rest, Tomoyo didn't spend much time in the Kinomoto residence. After making sure that the cinnamon-haired girl was fully accommodated, Tomoyo bid farewell to her cousin, Syaoran, and Kero. Starting the engine of her car, Tomoyo then drove away on the vacant street of Tomoeda. She didn't have any class that day but she wasn't really in the mood to go home. Eriol had told her earlier in the morning that he would need to take care of several things concerning his business in London. When she had asked him whether he would go abroad to London, he had replied that he would just be supervising his business from Tomoeda.

She remembered how relieved she had been upon hearing his answer.

And since it was a fine day, Tomoyo decided to spend the late afternoon in one of the outdoors café in Tomoeda. She chose her usual spot outdoors of her favorite café, ordered the green tea latte, and darted her violet eyes to casually enjoy the passing people in the street. The action had been random, but her eyes were transfixed on a familiar figure.

"Mizuki-san, good afternoon," she greeted the elegant woman who coincidentally walked pass the café.

Mizuki Kaho's eyes lit up upon recognizing the younger woman. She smiled, waved back as she entered the café, and went to the outdoor area where Tomoyo currently pointed to the vacant seat in front of Tomoyo and asked, "May I?"

"Of course, Mizuki-san." Tomoyo nodded and gazed at the beautiful must admit, that despite the probability of jealousy inside her heart, Mizuki Kaho was indeed a very lovable full-heartedly didn't question how Eriol could fall in love with this woman, even though her heart wrenched upon realizing this.

Kaho obliged and smiled. She took a look at the menu, ordered Darjeeling tea for herself, and brought her attention back to the Nightingale. "I heard Sakura's out of the hospital today. How's she?"

"You know Sakura, Mizuki-san."

"Just Kaho is fine."

"Ah." She paused before simply grinned. "But it's still weird calling you 'Kaho'."

"You'll get used to it someday." Kaho smiled warmly. "And yes. Sakura. I imagine that the girl can overcome all the obstacles facing her."

Tomoyo smiled with the same pride as a mother would when talking about her most treasured daughter. It was weird and queer in a way, but then again, Sakura was one of the dearest people to her heart. "Yes. The doctors originally said that Sakura's injury was a lot worse than it seemed. But Sakura's optimism helped her to recover faster. Yukito said Yue told him that it was probably because of the special body immunity she possessed as a powerful Sorceress, but I personally think Sakura's faith contributes too."

"I agree," Kaho said and she paused to thank the waiter for bringing her the ordered tea. "By the way, how's Eriol doing?"

"He's fine. He said this morning that he would need to take care of his business first though."

"He's going back to London?"

"No. He said that he could control it from here. He admitted that he hadn't been paying much attention to the business ever since he arrived here."

Kaho smiled before taking the first sip of her tea. She let several moments pass in a somewhat comfortable silence before Tomoyo spoke again.

"I want to thank you, Mizuki-san."

"Hm? What for?"

"...For calming Hiiragizawa-san. A few days ago, he blamed himself for Sakura's accident. But he is alright now, after talking to you."

"Oh, that," Kaho said as propping her chin on her hand. "It's nothing, really. He was just a little emotional. Eventually, he calmed down. I didn't do much, truthfully."

_But it still doesn't cease the fact that he chose to share his problem to her, not me…_

Kaho suddenly chuckled, and Tomoyo being aware of this, just hoped that her feelings hadn't been blatantly shown on her face (She certainly hoped she hadn't spoken her thoughts out loud). But her fear could somehow be true, for the red-haired lady later added, "He just didn't want to make you worry, you know."

The Plum Blossom shook her head in refusal. "No. He just didn't trust me enough."

"For an incarnation of a wise Sorcerer, Eriol surely does stupid things sometimes." Kaho grinned. "And actually, the one who should say 'thank you' is me, Tomoyo."

"…Why should you?"

"You affect him in a way or two. In a good way, of course." The priestess paused to sip more of her tea. "Observing the way he reacted at Sakura's incident, it was different. Sure, he loves Sakura and he wouldn't harm her on purpose. But still, I think he has a different reaction now concerning his was more selfish and ignorant back then. I am actually surprised to see that he is beginning to look at other women or other people in a more thoughtful insight. I suppose, it's because of you. He spends time with you and learns a lot from you."

"I don't do anything," Tomoyo muttered as cast her gaze away. "He's just a naturally good man. I don't do anything about that."

Kaho smiled in satisfaction. "Now I can see why Eriol chose you to help him erase the Curse. Your gentle heart has no match. At first, I disagreed to Eriol's choice to pick you as the 'victim' for his Curse. I thought you couldn't handle it. But I was wrong. You are stronger than I originally presumed. And you have such a big heart. I'm not sure if any other woman can do what you do. Even Iam not sure whether _I_ can do what you do."

Tomoyo laughed slowly. "You mean to bear all those bad luck? Yes, quite an idiot I am."

"That and for having the courage to sacrifice your own heart. That's a strength not any woman can possess."

Her laugh ceased as she found a hole in Kaho's sayings.

Something that she hadn't yet known.

And something, that perhaps, was better left unknown.

* * *

Eriol let out a tired sigh upon entering the Daidouji Manor where he currently resided. The problem with his pastry business in England had worn his mind out, but he was glad that the misunderstanding between the company and the product supplier was already solved. It was partially his own mistake for not paying much attention to his business ever since he set foot on Tomoeda. Luckily, all things were back to normal and he could entrust the company temporarily back to his right man in London.

The Daidouji Manor, he noticed, was always bright even at such an was 11.40 PM, and he was sure that all maids and other residents in the manor had gone to sleep, yet the lamps were still turned on. He reminded himself to warn Tomoyo about this electricity waste next morning. Walking upstairs to the guest room, he went past Tomoyo's room and unconsciously tiptoed. The girl was probably asleep (he read it on her daily planner: sleep before 11.00 PM at weekdays) and he didn't want to create any single noise to wake her up.

But apparently, he didn't have to do all the silent the bright light of those wall lamps in Daidouji Mansion, he could see her pale form sitting on the floor next to his room's door. In a hurry, he approached the girl and spoke. "What are you doing here? You should be in your bed, resting."

Her face looked up and he saw determination in those violet eyes. Tomoyo sighed before helping herself to stand and spoke to Eriol. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" He sighed in annoyance –not because he thought her to be a nuisance, but because, he really believed that she needed proper rest now. She looked too pale and unhealthy and –

"No," she replied.

Eriol sighed again before opening the door to his room. "Come in." He invited her and watched as the girl stepped inside the room. Eriol couldn't help but to notice that Tomoyo was a girl whose grace always adorned her being. Even the way she stepped inside a room was graceful and it amazed him. He led her to two facing chairs and offered her the seat. Tomoyo sat and he followed her suit afterwards. "What is it? It must be an important thing that you –"

"I want you to tell me things, Hiiragizawa Eriol-san."

The coldness in the tone of her voice wasn't unnoticeable. To comprehend her sudden change of behavior, he questioned her, "Tell you what?"

"Everything that I must know," she calmly spoke. "Everything you have hidden from me."

Eriol was taken a back, and despite himself, he still found the courage to cover things. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is there any part of the Curse that you haven't told me about?"

"Daidouji-san –"

"Is it true, that you are using me?"

"… If what you mean with 'using' is to make you endure all those bad luck, then it's –"

"There's something more than that, right? You haven't told me the whole truth."

He was silenced.

"Is it true…" Tomoyo began again, her voice in the middle of breaking and fading. "… that you need to make me fall in love with you in order to erase the Curse?"

_Damn._

"Daidouji-san…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"How do you –"

"Mizuki-san told me by accident. Don't blame her, though. Apparently you lied to her too, didn't you? You told her that you have told me about this little detail, while in fact, you have never told me anything about it!"

"Daidouji-san –"

"Let me guess your plan, Hiiragizawa-san." She continued mercilessly. "You planned to make me fall in love with you to erase the Curse. You didn't tell me this on purpose, because you knew that I would immediately refuse. You pretended to be nice, you pretended that you cared, you wanted me to fall in love with you, and then after the Curse is lifted, you would irresponsibly ditch the feeling inside of me that you have created and left me as a good for nothing."

"Daidouji-san, please –"

"I still can accept your original bargain when you said that our partnership would bring bad luck towards me, I still can accept that! But you tricked me."

"Daidouji-san, I tried to –"

"You tricked me and you are just using me to fulfill your own selfish desire."

"Daidouji-san, listen to me!" he shouted.

She wasn't afraid and challenged him back. "Fine. What other explanations do you have?"  
"I wanted to tell you! B-back then in the amusement park, after the Ferris wheel ride, I wanted to tell you! But then Sakura had an accident and our attentions were averted. And afterwards, I cannot find the right time to –"

"How many lies you've said to me?"

"It isn't a lie!"

Her violet gaze stabbed him. "Is that so? And do you mind telling me your original plan?" she muttered coldly.

He clenched his fist in frustration. Guilt approached him, and he found it hard to speak, hard to reveal the the end though, he knew he didn't have any other choice. "At first, I admitted, I tried to make you fall in love with me. My first plan was…that once you've fallen in love with me, the Curse would disappear. Then… I can be with Kaho happily…" he replied gloomily. Upon saying this, he realized how filthy he was –how selfish he was. The feeling drove him to hate himself more and more.

She almost snorted at his confession and unintentionally recalled a meaningless conversation they had had couple of weeks ago. He had said that this story of them was similar to Beauty and the Beast, where he would play the role as the Cursed Beast while she would play the role as Belle. She had laughed at such use of analogy, but now she found it bitter to know that perhaps she would be the first 'Belle' who could erase the curse of the Beast, but without having the happy ending the way Belle in the fairytale did. The realization flamed the fire inside her and she spoke again, "So it's true. First you were planning to make me love you, then you would carelessly ditch me, and find your happiness while you left me in my misery?"

"That was what I thought before I knew you better!" he retorted. "I was wrong, I know, and I'm sorry! But as times passed, as I spent times with you, I realize that you are different from any other girl! And I know that I couldn't dare to hurt you and thus…" he paused before resuming his talk again. "I developed new plan."

Tomoyo gazed at the guy uninterestedly. "What kind of plan?"

"…After I make you fall in love with me and be freed from the curse… I planned to erase your memory. With that, you wouldn't need to feel any pain. And thus, the problem would be solved with no one being hurt."

At this, she let out a dark chuckle. "Erasing my memory? That's your plan?"

He felt like the judge had condemned him guilty right away. Ashamed, he replied incoherently. "Yes…"

She eyed him with a certain look that conveyed many feelings: resent, disgust, pity, anger, and the worst of them all, sadness.

He had hurt her.

"Daidouji-san –"

"You've explained enough," she cut him coldly. "I don't want to see you again. I want you out of my house. You can stay for the night, but I don't want to see your face again in the morning," Tomoyo warned as she stood up, indicating that their talk was over. Before closing the door, she paused and added again. "I never imagined that I would confess it like this, but I think you must know. I liked you a lot. And perhaps, if I hadn't found out about your secret plan, your plan would have worked, because I know that I would have eventually fallen in love with you anyway."

_You don't. _

_Don't you dare fall in love with me. _

_I am the Beast, you can not fall in love with me._

"But of course," Tomoyo continued. "I'm glad I've found out your true nature before I truly fall for you." With that she closed the door to his room.

Inside his room, Eriol was still rooted to his previous spot, not moving.

The old him would have cursed for the backfired plan, but what he currently felt, beside the agony and guilt, was strangely the feeling of relief.

He had hurt her, but he could stop her from hurting herself even more.

_Save her from me. _

_Because Belle should never fall in love with the Beast._

**: : To Be Continued : :**

**A/n** : I'm sorry if this chapter is a cliché. I hate cliché, but I'm using it often. T-T. Stupid me… Oh well, hope to see you all in the 9th chapter!


	9. Illogically Logical

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Chapter Dedication** : **To my beta **Aoi Itsuki, **who bore the trouble to beta this fic even when having to study for the tests… I feel bad. I hope you get the high score for your exam!

Thank You for reviewing the 8th chapter: **change the ending?, skybluescramble** (hey, I really like your fic..!), **Death 101 – Fox Version, Midnight Ghost, Shanaa12, mysticalphoenix-avalon, animefan88tv, chainedheart999, cheng, tomoyo-amethyst, mggz, Malu Daidoji, poochyyxx, Krissy, asga, Shenhui, Nils, Fluff Inc** (when will you update your fic? I'm waiting… ), and **ChEF purple burp**.. Wow, some of you actually still remember my previous fic, Mnemosyne's Labyrinth… Thank you so much! And thanks to you all for _still _giving this story a shot even when I'm starting to get slightly frustrated with it..

Summary** : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**:: Chapter 9 : :**

**Illogically Logical**

"I heard that you broke up with Eriol-kun," commented Sakura to Tomoyo –who was currently in the Kinomoto Residence. The raven-haired cousin was switching shifts with Syaoran, who had class in the morning, to take care of the still injured Sakura. To the posed question, Tomoyo was tempted to explain how it was never a true relationship to begin with, but she realized that saying that would only lead to mountains of _more _explanations. So she declined her former intention and just gave Sakura a curt nod.

Sakura wasn't convinced by just this and questioned again, "Why?"  
"We're just too different," Tomoyo replied with an answer she had often heard when people broke up. It wasn't the reason, but she presumed it was better than telling Sakura that Eriol had lied to her. Tomoyo knew that Eriol was still someone Sakura looked up in pure respect, and somehow she still didn't have the heart to ruin that perfect image of him in Sakura's eyes.

"That's too bad," Sakura sighed in disappointment.

"You looked the happiest when you were with him."

At this, Tomoyo couldn't help but to feel sinister.

Happiness, wasn't that an irony?

* * *

Counting days.

She didn't know why she was doing it, yet she kept on doing it.

The act was in vain –something that her younger self would have never imagined on doing.

But then she knew –she realized it all too well.

It had been 11 days and 10 hours since she last saw Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Again, the act was in vain.

Yet she still did so.

Thus, betraying her own logic, she resumed her counting.

…

It would be the 11th day and the 11th hour soon.

* * *

On the 17th day, Tomoyo finally decided to face the pain of her own blatant analysis.

It still hurt and twisted her heart to remember the guy who not only had lied, but had also tried to use her for his own benefit. The worst of it all was that she couldn't dare herself to come close in hating him.

It wasn't, she reminded herself, '_love'_ or what the others might have presumed. No, she supposed love was not the case. Not yet, at least. She liked him alright; she really liked him. Despite his fake smiles, his lies, his manipulation, even despite the fact that he loved another woman….

Tomoyo knew… she couldn't diminish her own feeling that easily.

Upon realizing that certain little fact, Tomoyo let out a tired sigh.

…

She couldn't forgive him yet, but she liked him. She didn't love him yet, but she had a feeling that she…eventually would.

Oh, she was doomed.

* * *

On the 21st day since she last saw Eriol, Tomoyo found a little surprise. It had nothing to do with Eriol, but later in the future, she would realize that it was connected to the certain blue-eyed sorcerer. This little surprise came from Araide Kaze on the lunch break in their campus' dining hall. Tomoyo was still in the mood to be by herself, so she chose to sit in the secluded part of the cafeteria. She was flipping the next page of a thick economy literature when the brown-haired guy came.

"May I sit here?" he questioned politely. Tomoyo vaguely thought that the person before her was slightly different from the usual Kaze she knew. The Kaze she knew was a nervous man who almost always kept on stuttering as often as it was possible. However, the current Kaze was much calmer –so much that he almost felt like a different man.

Despite her truthful mood to stay out of company, Tomoyo still couldn't lose her politeness. Tomoyo nodded towards Kaze's questioning gaze and gave him the permission to sit on the referred chair.

"I heard you broke up with Hiiragizawa-san," he spoke blatantly, deciding to ignore any prologue and choosing the very topic she hated to hear the most.

Her reply was short and prompt. "Yes."

Kaze tensed and Tomoyo felt his usual nervous personality was beginning to come back to the surface. Almost a whole minute passed in silence, until Kaze broke it again. "…Why?"

Almost automatically, like a well-rehearsed line on the script, she told him the same reason she told Sakura and the others. "We are just too different."

The brown-haired man gazed at his ex girlfriend for some moments before he leaned back and muttered. "Tomoyo, I-I really like you, you know? I-I know I cheated on you back then, but I realized later that apparently I… really, really like you."

The Daidouji heiress slowly smiled at such sincerity. If only men could be as honest as Araide Kaze was…, then life would not probably be that difficult. "…I like you too. But my feelings for you can never be anything more than platonic feeling."

He cringed slightly at the honesty of her words but he gathered up his courage and said, "I'm not giving up my feeling on you now. I will fight it –"

"Kaze –"

"But not when you're still like this."

Tomoyo was stunned upon hearing this and she stared deeply at Kaze. The guy realized the intensity of the gaze and scratched his head awkwardly. "W-well, I just want to say, t-that I will win you _after_ you finish your problem with him."

The violet-eyed woman almost hesitated before speaking. _Almost. _"It's over between me and Hi –Eriol. We have nothing more to discuss."

"No, there is still something, isn't it?"

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

It surprised Tomoyo to find several different sides of Kaze that day. Knowing him since years past, she knew that this guy –albeit nervous to his deepest core – was a very kind and gentle man. But it was only at that moment that she realized that this ex boyfriend of hers was actually a very stubborn guy who held up his own opinion in his regards. Not only that, but Kaze also proved to have the type of courage that even Sakura didn't have the heart to say. Tomoyo could loosely remember how Sakura refused to question further about her broken relationship with Eriol. And while she thanked the Cherry Blossom for that, Tomoyo strangely didn't really mind Kaze's contrary action to confront the problem.

Kaze cleared his throat and began again. "Ne, Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Kaze?"

"Forgive me, but…I don't believe in your reason saying that you two were just too different. B-because what I see is actually quite the opposite. You share m-many similar things and you two look very compatible together." He paused and grimaced –his expression obviously showed disbelief –as if it was screaming 'What did I say?' or some sort. However, despite the sudden drop level of confidence, the brown-haired guy resumed his words. "Y-you seem to still l-like him a lot."

"…Not that it matters now."

"…But it does, doesn't it? You…are mad at him, but you still like him and…"

Although it nearly crushed her heart, Tomoyo waited him to complete the explanations.

"…And y-you just can't m-move on. Your heart is still attached to him. You don't love him, yet…" He added unsurely, "…you really like him. You like him so much that it's hard to let go. You're still curious about him. You're still curious about your own feeling. You're still curious about your relationship with him. You want to ask him questions, h-however getting back together with him is a pointless attempt in your mind."

He continued.

"You analyze things too much, and you realize that logically, it would be stupid to get back together with him."

"You're right," she interrupted, partially because she wanted to clarify things, partially because she wanted to stop him from reading her. "It _is_ stupid."

"But your heart, your _curious heart_, is still unsatisfied, isn't it? That's why you're like this: static. You're not going forward, and you're not going backward either. You just… pause." He shrugged, debating on whether it was still appropriate for him to continue on. "And you will never consider me more than a friend until you're done sorting out your own feeling and your problem with him."

Tomoyo leaned back and deliberated. She supposed that 'Kaze's theory' wasn't exactly a theory, because weren't most relationships like that? Wasn't it common for someone not to be able to move on from their 'boy/girlfriend'? It was easy to tell. It was something that she often heard in her friends' complaints. It was, indeed, a normal problem, not a new theory. She had long heard and knew about this.

But what she had never presumed before was the fact that apparently she became another proof of such a general conviction.

She had never considered herself extra ordinary (Sakura, with all the cards and magic, _was_ extra ordinary. But Tomoyo? No, she wasn't). But perhaps, in slight arrogance, she had thought that she was different from the others. However, 'Kaze's theory' –although lacking the originality – had pointed out that Daidouji Tomoyo was strangely just like every other ordinary person.

And that she had the _right_ to be so.

She chuckled and for the first time since she remembered, Tomoyo felt the weight slowly being lifted up from her heart. It was odd to find that Kaze, of all people, could do it. This guy, with his own nervous yet truthful and honest persona had made her regard queer things in a better perspective. She had to compliment him and told him that perhaps he was more persuasive than he (or she) originally presumed.

Tomoyo stared deeply into her friends' eyes. "So, let me review… you want me to finish things with Eriol because you think that he and I still have a chance together?"

"…Yes."

"Didn't you say you like me? I mean…" She chuckled, never quite understanding Kaze's logic. "Wouldn't you want me to like _you_ instead? Why are you hooking me up with him?"

"I want you to like me." He sighed. "But not until you're sure that you don't have an inch of feeling towards that guy."

"Feeling for him? Which you presumed I still have?"

"Yes."

"…What if I do your advices, meet him, and eventually just fall in love with him for real?"

"Then I'm probably just the stupidest man alive." And despite his sympathy for himself, Kaze chuckled.

Tomoyo shook her head in amusement. She still couldn't quite understand Kaze's logic, yet she was truly grateful for having a friend who considered her feelings that way. "You sure are the most foolish saint, Kaze."

* * *

"That bastard," Hiiragizawa Eriol cursed under his breath as he dragged the magic mirror closer, only centimeters apart from his nose. On the glassy reflection, there was the sight of Tomoyo laughing at what Araide Kaze had just said. To his disappointment, the magic mirror only allowed the sorcerer to see things, not to hear things. He wished he knew what was so damn funny about the Ariade guy that made the Heiress look so amused. "I know it. I know he's planning to make Daidouji-san his. And he uses the chance when I'm not around her and –" Eriol continued his mutters of cursing until finally he called out, "Ruby Moon!"

A few seconds later, Akizuki Nakuru barged into the living room –where Eriol was at. Nakuru looked to see her master sitting on the throne of evil with the magic mirror in his hand. The Moon Guardian was baking cookies when her master called and she unconsciously brought along the bowl of dough along. "Aye, Master?"

"Ruby, do you still keep that voodoo doll you got from our trip to Africa last year?"

"Safely kept in my drawer, why?"

His sapphire eyes glinted maliciously. "I want to borrow it."

The chocolate-haired girl blinked several times before she widened her eyes in realization. "You're going to curse that poor boy? That's a crime, Master. A crime!"

"Like Eriol-sama has never committed one before," Spinel Sun commented lazily at the corner of the room. Its petite figure was hidden behind the book that was even twice its body size. "I recall '_stalking'_ is also considered crime in several countries' legal systems."

"I'm not stalking." The Sorcerer growled. "I'm merely guarding and watching over Daidouji-san. I promised to protect her, remember?"

"As I _also _recall…" Spinel murmured, not wanting to avert his attention from the book he was reading when it continued on, "She often complained that it was safest to stay away from you."

"Suppi, you meanie…" Nakuru defended her master. "Master's just worried about Tomoyo-chan's well being, isn't that right, Master? That's why he keeps stalking her for weeks already and –"

"You dare to call me a stalker too, Ruby Moon?" Eriol warned through his forced smile.

The reply came innocently, yet stabbing at the same time. "Aren't you?"

Ruby Moon was never the best lawyer.

Eriol tried to suppress down his temperament. "I'm just trying to guard her," he said through gritted teeth. "And I would do it in a much more _normal_ way if only she hadn't the pure hatred towards me."

"…You can't conclude that easily that she hates you," Nakuru said softly. "We don't know that yet."

While he was still grateful to Nakuru's soothing words, Eriol's conscience forbade him to ever feel that way. What he had done to Tomoyo was horrible. He had lied and tried to use one of the kindest woman on earth to fulfill his selfish demand. He wasn't sure that someone as pure as Tomoyo could really hate someone, but he thought it would be better if he expected the worst scenario. He was guilty. If there wasn't anyone who was going to punish him, then he would let himself drowned in his own pool of guilt.

And _even_ with that, Eriol knew, his guilt and shame could never fix the pain he had caused to her.

21 days. 21 days he had watched her from a far (or stalked her, in Spinel's term). 21 days he had witnessed the woman's tortured soul. 21 days he had wished he could lift all her sorrow and bear it by himself.

21 days he hated himself.

And curse him, he knew it was still not enough.

* * *

Her little chat with Kaze that day had influenced Tomoyo's mind more than she had ever imagined. For the first time since she last remembered, she didn't do her essay on the scheduled time and she chose to concentrate her brain more on analyzing all the pros and cons of thestupidest ideas that had ever existed in her head. After several moments, she finished writing down the lists of negatives and positives. The list showed an unfair match, and she knew that _logically_ she wouldn't do what she was thinking of doing.

"_Your logic is binding you. Don't think, Tomoyo. Just do what your heart wants you to do."_

And for the umpteenth time that day she growled upon remembering Kaze's certain words. That guy wasn't making it easy on her.

By doing this, she would be labeled as Tomoeda's idiot. Not that she cared much about labeling and what other people would think of her, but she indeed cared about her own principles and ideology. What she was thinking of doing was certainly something that insulted her praised logic, and in consequence, it also insulted her own pride. Breaking those ideals would be stupid, pointless, futile, stupid, unwise, and…did she say stupid?

She thought she really had lost her mind.

_But you could never lose your heart and soul…_

Thus, sighing and cursing herself, Tomoyo opened the door of her room and walked out.

Logic, be damned.

* * *

Eriol and the magic mirror were almost inseparable now.

He exhaled the smoke from the cigarette he was smoking and focused his attention back to Tomoyo who was reflected in the mirror. The girl made his heart beat in painful agony and worry. What did she think she was doing anyway? It was late –it was almost 10 PM – and she was walking by herself on the vacant street of Tomoeda. Didn't she know how dangerous it was? Eriol impatiently smoked again, trying to get rid of that bugging urge to just teleport himself to the girl's place and reprimand her to go home.

But he knew that she wouldn't like his presence there. So, all that he could do was only to sit on his throne of evil (with magic mirror on his left hand and the cigarette on his right hand) and pray to God that she wouldn't plunge herself into trouble.

"You're smoking again?"

He averted his sight to the source of voice for a swift of moment, only to affirm that it was really Mizuki Kaho who stood behind him. "Yes. It's the only thing that keeps me sane while watching over this damned reckless woman."

Kaho smiled softly. "You're either like her father or her obsessive ex boyfriend."

"Neither. I'm just a concerned friend."

"You're really worried about this girl."

"That's because this girl is worrisome. Even without my curse, she still confronts danger."

"Tomoyo is one of the most independent women I've known. She can handle trouble, unlike you, sometimes." The priestess giggled and gazed at the sapphire-eyed guy –the guy that she unfortunately couldn't ever consider more than a friend. She wasn't clueless on his affections towards her (moreover, when Eriol was showing clear indications of it), but Kaho had long realized that her feelings towards the Clow's Incarnation was not love in romantic terms. She cared very much about him though and she wished him the happiness he deserved.

If he thought that his happiness was to be with her and to make her his lover, she wouldn't (couldn't) neglect it–although she had often reminded him that her base of love was something platonic. Kaho cared for him so much, and if there was anything she could do to make him happy, she would do it.

"I'm sorry for telling her the truth," the Tsukimine Shrine priestess spoke softly. "If only I hadn't told her, then perhaps you and Tomoyo would still have–"

"No, it's alright. I'm the one who lied to you and told you that I had informed Daidouji-san about that certain detail. It wasn't your fault. I… should have told her myself earlier," Eriol murmured. "But then again, I guess it's better this way…"

Kaho gazed at the pale-skinned sorcerer. "Eriol…"

"At this point, it's better to be hated than to be loved." He concluded his words with a sad smile.

The red-haired lady wanted to say something but before she managed to do so, her eye caught a small detail. Kaho leaned forward and pointed at something on the magic mirror Eriol was holding. "Eriol, isn't that –"

Focusing his attention to whatever Kaho pointed, Eriol soon discovered that on that vacant street of Tomoeda, there was a strange man who trailed Tomoyo, who was walking all by herself. Eriol's heart skipped a beat as he sensed the danger. Without wasting any second, he stood up, exchanged the Magic Mirror with his staff, and cast a spell to teleport himself.

* * *

Even half way to his place, she still had doubts lingering on each cell of her brain.

It was annoying, the way that her heart and mind battled like this. The inner battle was also dangerous, as Tomoyo was too preoccupied with such a clash that she barely felt the presence of a person lurking behind her.

Thus when a rough hand was slammed against her mouth to shut her up in silence, she wasn't ready. She panicked when she should have been thinking logically. The man was aiming for her purse, she realized. Tomoyo knew that she should have let go of the purse to save her life. But since she was panicking, she did the contrary and she found herself in a stubborn fight against the man who was trying to rob her purse.

Her hand was hurt when she tried to keep the purse in her possession. Given another second, perhaps she would have succeeded. But since she didn't have that extra meaningful second, she was less lucky –the guy managed to hit her head with a beer can. The hit wasn't that fatal to make her lose any consciousness (though it still hurt beyond words…), but it was successful in making her lose the attention and instinctively let go of her purse.

Having reached his goal, the drunken man ran away.

"Damn that –" she muttered under her breath and saw him go with her purse –disappearing into the darkness.

But then she heard scream. Male scream. And then she heard what seemed to be a commotion. However, it was so dark that she couldn't see and decipher anything. Soon, Tomoyo could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching and she took some steps backwards in automatic defense. She was prepared to run (her logic was working now and she realized that she should have done so since the very beginning), but the stranger's presence was too near. He spoke.

"Your purse," he announced.

Tomoyo carefully looked up to see Hiiragizawa Eriol standing in front of her, handing her purse over. There was sudden butterfly inside her stomach when she gazed at him. She doubtfully took the purse and murmured the soft gratitude. A second later, the half-English guy started his series of reprimands. "For someone considered to be so wise, you sure are very, very reckless, Daidouji-san. What the hell were you thinking anyway? Why were you walking by yourself at such hour? You're a girl, you should have realized your situation and position! And you should have used the car and –"

She was surprised with the sudden scolding; however she still tried to defend herself. "I was about to use the car. But then I realized that I was in the middle of heavy deliberating. I was not sure whether I could drive safely with so many thoughts and analysis in my head and –"

"And you thought you could _walk _safely?"

"…I thought so."

Eriol sighed. "Do you know how thoughtless you were?" he complained once again.

Tomoyo ignored the comment and only questioned back. "How could you be… so _coincidentally_ here anyway?"

"It's not coincidence. It's because I watch over you through the Magic Mirror and –" Eriol paused upon realizing little secret he had uncovered.

She gazed at him in disbelief. "Are you a stalker?"

He groaned. "Not you too…"

He had too many people calling him a stalker that day.

There was an awkward silence and he realized that he was the one responsible for it. "I'm… sorry for appearing before you. I know you told me that you didn't want to see me again and –"

"Hiiragizawa-san." She cut his words and took a deep breath. "I came to talk to you."

He blinked as if not believing her words. "Talk to me?"

"Yes," she replied uncertainly. However, there was no turning back now. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

"…Sure," he answered doubtfully, but he guided her back to his manor anyway.

* * *

Tomoyo had rehearsed what she wanted to say for countless times, and yet when she faced the real situation, she couldn't speak a word.

She and Eriol were by themselves in the spacious living room of the Hiiragizawa Manor. The ticking sound of the old grandfather clock was agitating the two even more. Tomoyo suddenly had a nauseous feeling and she seriously considered turning back to follow her logic instead of her heart.

"I haven't…" It was Eriol who spoke. "I haven't had the chance to properly apologize. For everything I've done. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. If there's anything I could do to make those up, just say it."

She shook her head, indicating to him that she didn't need him to do anything. Biting her lower lip unconsciously, Tomoyo slowly began explaining. Her own voice sounded foreign even in her ears. "You see, Hiiragizawa-san… what I'm about to say is… by far, the most illogical thing that my brain has ever come up with and, well…"

She paused for so long that he had to question back. "Well…?"

"It's…really not easy."

"Alright. Then don't say it."

"But I have to say it."

He shrugged. "Then…say it."

Tomoyo sighed, trying to calm herself down before strengthening her will to speak in one quick sentence. "I… want to help you again to remove the Curse."

She talked fast, but his keen hearing could hear each word perfectly. Thus, when he leaned forward to say "_WHAT?_", it wasn't because he hadn't heard right, but it was simply because he _couldn't believe_ what she had just said.

Tomoyo gave a slow nod, confirming his doubts. Eriol was left dumbfounded. The only thing that escaped his mouth was, "You're crazy."

She sighed. "I am."

"You're stupid. And very, very reckless."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"I hate to say it, but…yes. I'm perfectly aware of what I'm saying. Though, I still can not believe it myself."

"Then you'd better not believe it!" he spat. "You were saying the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Daidouji-san! I don't know if you have some sort of amnesia or something, but you surely remember that I've lied to you and tried to manipulate you before, right?"

"It's still clear in my head," she replied.

"Then… what the hell do you think you're proposing?"

"I'm…proposing to help you. I've promised earlier to help you erase the curse, and despite whatever you've hidden from me, I still owe you the promise and I will help you out."

Eriol shook his head in disbelief. "This is not about promises anymore, Daidouji-san. This is about how you would only get into more troubles if you ever get involved with me. I thought you were wiser when you snapped at me weeks ago. At least that time, you were wise enough to get away from me. Why don't you just stick to that thought?"

"Am I not allowed to help a friend?"

He let out a dark chuckle. "I don't deserve your help, Daidouji-san! You're too foolishly kind for your own good. You're –"

"I want to help you, Hiiragizawa-san," she cut his screeches, tired of him reprimanding her, tired of everyone questioning her determination. She had enough of her own mind reprimanding her; she didn't need him to do the same thing.

He sighed. Those violet eyes were becoming his weakness lately. It was as if he was cursed by her; she could say anything with those eyes and he knew he wouldn't have the power to refuse. But despite how many times he wanted to surrender himself to Daidouji (and her stubbornness), there was still this voice in his head that reminded him that he was a dangerous person –someone she should not have meddled up with. In the end, he questioned her. "Why? Why do you want to help me? Haven't I created enough troubles for you? Haven't I lied to you? I have even tried to use you to fulfill my personal selfish desire. Why do you _still _want to help me?"

She sighed, and again, it was her turn to think. This was the question that she couldn't really answer, no matter how many times it had wandered inside her head. There were theories and guesses (like how she just wanted to be responsible for something she had committed or how she just simply wanted to help a friend, or how she wanted to prove to him things), but in the end, she knew that those were only minor reasons. There was this certain reason that was dominant, and yet she, again, hated to feel such…a common feeling.

"There are several reasons, but mainly… perhaps…"

"…"

"…well…perhaps…"

"Yes, Daidouji-san?"

"Perhaps because I miss you."

His lips were parted open unconsciously. Then his heart skipped a beat and he blushed. Those were totally what he would usually describe as uncharacteristically girlish actions. But beyond that, he gaped in disbelief at her. Someone as pure and as kind as Daidouji Tomoyo couldn't have…missed him, right? He was…good for nothing, he only hurt her, and he only caused her troubles, why would she miss someone like him?

The silence he provided raised the nervousness she had inside. What came next from her mouth was a series of mumbles. "I don't even know why I miss you. It's crazy, it's pathetic, it's stupid, but I really feel that way and I miss you so much. So much, that I think I'd better be tortured by you, I'd rather be fooled by you than to pass another day without seeing you."

She blushed deep red after saying it.

And he was still silenced, dumbfounded beyond word.

Daidouji Tomoyo, THE Daidouji Tomoyo, the supposedly intelligent, wise, and strong-willed lady had just admitted that she… missed him? Missed him enough so that she wanted to bear all that pain _again_ for him?

Even _after _she found out the real truth? His real intention?

"…I can't let you," he finally said. He shook his head and murmured to himself. "I won't let you help me."

"…Why not?"

"Too risky, too dangerous."

"I'm a grown-up woman. I know what I'm doing, Hiiragizawa-san."

"You don't. This is too dangerous."

"I'm alright. Let me do it, let me help you."

"No, you can't. I'm not letting you."

"Hiiragizawa-san, I –"

"I don't want to hurt you!" he snapped suddenly. He hated to see that shocked and surprised look on her face, but he realized that it was better this was better that she hated him – it was much better than to make her offer herself as a victim for him. It annoyed him that she wanted to be his victim. It was honestly loathsome.

But Daidouji was a courageous woman that even the wrath of the incarnation of the world's strongest sorcerer couldn't deter her. "My pain is my own business, Hiiragizawa-san."

"It's not!" he shouted. "I don't want you to feel any pain! Please, Daidouji-san, for the sake of your heart, a-and _my heart_, do not get hurt…"

Tomoyo paused and then provided him a calm reasoning. "I will get hurt more if I pass another day without you," she said calmly, strongly. "Don't get me wrong. I don't love you, not yet, at least. But I really like you. That much, until I'm willing to bear all the pain."

"You're willing to fall in love with me?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. Unsurely at first, but later, she affirmed it with a more certain utter. "Yes."

He was bewildered.

Never before in his life had he anyone who was willing to truly fall in love with him. He recognized devoted loyalty in Yue, Cerberus, Ruby Moon, and Spinel. He recognized deep concern and upmost care in Mizuki Kaho. But those were never love. Never a true love.

And _yet_, this girl…stupidly and crazily offered herself to fall in love with him.

What a crazy world.

Eriol suddenly felt tired. "And what are you planning to do after you fall in love with me? After The Curse is erased?"

"Don't worry, I won't interfere your happy life with Mizuki-san."

His sapphire eyes gazed at her as if she had confessed the greatest sin. "Then, why do you want to sacrifice yourself to fall in love with me? What for?"

"Hiiragizawa-san…" she sighed. "This discussion won't meet a conclusion if you keep on asking such questions. I don't know why I would go this far and why I would let you go afterwards. I can't think about it. This is something that has passed the boundaries of logic and I cannot explain that."

"But you will only get hurt in the end…"

"You can…" she shrugged. "…do your original plan afterwards. You can erase my memory, you can erase my feeling. Fair enough, isn't it? That way, the curse can still be lifted after I fall in love with you. I won't get hurt and you don't have to feel any guilt either, because I will forget."

"But –"

"Isn't that your original plan?"

"Yes, but –"

"This will benefit the both of us. And most importantly, nobody will get hurt."

He deliberated for a long time.

…For the painful agony.

Until finally, he spoke.

"I don't want you to do this for me."

"No, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo shook her head. "I want you to do this for me."

"But –"

"Please…"

Crazy.

This woman was crazy. How could someone be that altruistic, be that stupid, be that stubborn?

Then again…

Well, he was… equally…

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

In the end, he replied with a reluctant, yet final tone. "Fine. I agree. I… hope you can help me erase this curse again."

Tomoyo nodded and Eriol sighed. He knew that Daidouji Tomoyo was a persuasive person, but he hadn't realized that she had reached such level that could practically affect his principles. He truly, full-heartedly didn't want to hurt her, but now that he had fulfilled her wish (a wish that was for his sake too, at that), he would try his best to protect this girl from any threat.

…Because it was his responsibility.

…

And, perhaps because… (he hated to admit this, but…) he shared the same reasoning…

…

Because, God, he missed her too.

**: : To Be Continued : :**


	10. ReDream

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Chapter Dedication** : **To my beta **Aoi Itsuki, **thanks for sticking up until this 10th chapter.

Thank You for reviewing the 9th chapter: **oncinlity, chainedheart999, yankeeCPA, mysticalphoenix-avalon, Krissy, James Birdsong, Malu Daidoji, Midnight Ghost, poochyyxx, Shanaa12, sweet-sunflower, cheng, tomoyo-amethyst, animefan88tv, skybluescramble, Death 101 – Fox Version, belle391, Tsubame Ongaku **(I recommend you all to check out her fanfic: The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon –it's really, really good. I like it a lot.), **Shenhui, **and **bshinigami**. Thanks for reviewing, double thanks for those who give me reviews for each chapter… I'm so glad to have you guys.

Summary** : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

* * *

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**:: Chapter 10 : :**

** Re-Dream**

Tomoyo had thought that her 'renewed relationship' with Eriol would have been awkward, but to her mild surprise, it had all gone rather well.

Her idea to accept Eriol back (after all the things he had done to her) was maybe very reckless –almost to the point where it might have been stupid. Up until that time, 2 weeks after the stupid offering, she kept on thinking why she would do such kind of thing. Because Eriol was her friend? Because she liked him? Because she missed him? Tomoyo was someone who believed in the concept of pure love (although she was sure her feelings to Eriol had not reached such level), but on the other hand, she was also someone who couldn't live without logic. Thus, when logic betrayed her (or _she_ betrayed it), she felt lost.

Fortunately or unfortunately, there was Eriol.

He had been nervous and overly overprotective during the first several days after their new pact had been made. He might have always concealed it with his easy-going charm, but there had been that awkwardness. This had made her (them) uncomfortable at first, but eventually he seemed to realize the disadvantage of such situation, so Eriol changed his attitude and tried to loosen up.

He was a contradictive persona, but somehow, she felt safe with him.

"My mother invites you over for dinner. Do you have any plans tonight?" the raven-haired woman said as she followed her 'boyfriend' to the living room of the Hiiragizawa Manor.

Sonomi Daidouji had arrived back at Tomoeda 3 days prior. And since her mother was present, the 'bodyguard' task Sonomi had given to Eriol was technically over. However, the short-haired businesswoman seemed to love the English guy so much that she insisted that he come to the Daidouji Manor. Tomoyo began to think that even if her mother found out what that man had once attempted to do (and, technically, still attempted –although with both parties' permission) to Tomoyo, Sonomi would probably still defend him.

"No, I'm free tonight. Tell your mother that I will be honored to join her in dinner." Eriol cast his casual smile before continuing, "You have no class today, haven't you? Do you have any other plans before the dinner with your mother?"

"It's not like you to consider my plans," Tomoyo replied as she gazed at him in silent inquiry. "Usually you will just one-sidedly ruin whatever schedule I have."

He smirked. "Good. You're used to it."

The girl chuckled. "I'm not. But what do you have in mind anyway?"

She didn't (and couldn't) tell him that lately, she had been freeing her schedule to see him. That was –_she sighed_ – the thing that she would have considered 'uncharacteristically her'. But perhaps her slogan that month was to avoid any logical explanations, and thus, she would _try _to do so.

Eriol contemplated for a few moments before speaking, "How about…accompanying me to town? I have things that I need to buy."

Deciding that it was not a bad idea, she nodded.

* * *

Shopping, in Tomoyo's dictionary, was a form of activity in which sheassisted _others_ to shop and gave objective viewpoints about what looked good on them and what was not. Shopping, to her, was always _accompanying others _to do the shopping. She rarely shopped for herself. If one wondered how she could always look stylish every single day, she would just shrug and refer her sewing machine as her fashion saver. But the bottom line was… she almost _never_ literally shopped.

And it was queer, she knew, to find that in her 21st years of living, that she was an awkward one when it came to shopping _for herself. _

She had spent her golden time (3 hours and 10 minutes) succumbing to Eriol's twisted desire to play dress-up on her. Tomoyo sighed tiredly as she walked out of the fitting room for the 18th change of clothes he had forced her to try on. This time it was the black ruffled dress with puffy skirt and white outer layering that somehow resembled a white apron. He also had her wear the knee-length white socks and black mary-jane shoes.

"They look good on you," Eriol commented as he approached the girl to tie some sort of a headband on the top of her head.

She gazed at the mirror and discovered that it was apparently his version of a maid outfit. She recalled that among the 18 change of clothes he had persuaded her to try, there were some that also resembled like nurse outfit and demonic siren outfit. Sighing desperately, she then uttered, "I get it now. It's cosplay."

"You're rather slow in discovering it, aren't you? Yes, it is cosplay, my dear, little maid."

"You _are _a perverted maniac."

To that, Eriol just grinned. "But they all look good on you. I especially love the short red tube dress. And I would have loved it double times if only you had agreed to put on the fish-net stocking. You refused. Too bad."

"Of course, I refused." She smiled in sweet sarcasm. "I wouldn't let your dirty imagination come true."

"You just won't grant me pleasure," he pointed out jokingly. "Just like when you refused to wear that black mini-skirt…"

"_Micro_-mini skirt, you mean? No, thank you."

"Too bad. That skirt would really look good on you."

Tomoyo eyed the guy incredulously. It was unbelievable at first, but Eriol had pretty good sense in fashion (besides those several cosplay costumes, some others were fairly normal and… well, stylishly her taste). "Your fashion sense makes me wonder whether you have a slightly gay orientation or not," she shrugged. "But I do hope and pray that you are straight. It feels weird to know that I've kissed a gay person."

"Hey, having great fashion sense doesn't automatically make me gay," he defended. "Fashion is art. And I am not gay," he stated before telling her to change clothes again and that they were done in _that _shop. When Tomoyo walked out of the fitting room once again in her normal attire, Eriol had finished paying for most of the clothes she had tried. On his hands was one more shopping bag –adding to the other shopping bags he already had in hand.

She sighed. "Let me carry some."

"No. It's _your _day. You're not going to do any work today," he insisted.

"I thought you said we were doing the shopping _for you?"_

He laughed as opening the door of the store and letting her walk out to the street of Tomoeda. "Come on, for once in a while, give yourself the luxury. You always prioritize other people. I'm giving you moments where you have the right to spoil yourself. Aren't you grateful?"

"I don't need anybody to babysit me."

"This is not babysitting, Daidouji-san." He chuckled. "I do this because I care about you."

Tomoyo didn't show her feelings, but she couldn't deny to herself that Eriol's little (and perhaps unconscious) revelation had made her heart beat faster. She wondered how he could always have greater control of herbody, but perhaps it was partially because she let him do it to her. It wasn't 'exactly' his fault that she liked him that much.

They walked together until Eriol stopped in front of another shop. Tomoyo gazed up to look at the (umpteenth) shop he probably wanted her to get in.

Blood was drained from her face when Tomoyo realized what shop it was.

A bridal shop.

Tomoyo gazed at the Sorcerer in obvious confusion and slowly asked, "You… want me to get inside?"

He casually, grinningly, and deviously nodded.

She questioned him with horrified eyes.

"It's…a bridal shop, you know. Place where someone buys their wedding supplies like… wedding gowns and such…"

He let a disapproving 'tsk'. "I know that, Daidouji-san."

"So?"

"So?"

"What's the point in me getting inside this store?" she asked in pure horrid.

Eriol was so innocently mischievous. "No hidden intention. You're just right about my cosplay fetish. This is my last request; I want to see you in a wedding gown."

"But Hiiragizawa-san…" she tried to protest but the Londoner had dragged her inside.

The friendly-looking shopkeeper was ready to help them. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

"Yes," Eriol spoke on her behalf. "Find her the best wedding dress and even if you have to force her to wear it, please, don't hesitate."

The shopkeeper nodded confusedly but proceeded in dragging the helpless Tomoyo to the next room where the shop's collections were stored. "You sure have a queer fiancée. Not in a bad way, of course," the bob-haired girl said.

Tomoyo was about to say 'Oh, he is not my fiancee' but she thought that it would probably be easier if she just got along with Eriol's little act and finished his certain 'obsession' sooner.

But hidden beneath the fun of dressing up, she realized one big irony in it.

Her. Eriol. Bridal shop. 'Fiancée'. Marriage.

Tomoyo couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart.

Because perhaps, that was the closest she could ever get into being Hiiragizawa Eriol's 'bride'.

…

She knew that feeling such angst would just lead her nowhere. Besides, Eriol had meant to present her a fun day (even though perhaps he was admittedly _not sensitive _about her definition of 'fun'). Taking a few calming breaths, Tomoyo decided to look at things in a more positive way.

Yes, that was the closest she could ever get into being Hiiragizawa Eriol's 'bride' –and thus, she had to savor the moment.

And even though it still slightly hurt to see all those beautiful white dresses the shopkeeper showed her (oh, the irony), she still found excitement in choosing the dress. She imagined that in her future wedding, she would wear her own design. But looking at those gorgeous dresses, she really didn't hate the idea of wearing somebody else's design.

Having been gifted with artistic sense, Tomoyo didn't need a long time to find the best wedding dress for herself. She chose one simple empire-cut, white gown with transparent long sleeves, which was adorned with pretty laces on the hem and neck-line. This gown was complemented with matching veil that would slightly cover her face if she put them on. Misa-san (the name the shopkeeper introduced herself as) approved the beautiful choice and led the other woman to the fitting room to help her wear the gown.

Wearing a wedding gown proved to be a hard task, and Tomoyo needed a full 10 minutes to make sure everything was really in order.

But when she stepped out of the fitting room in that wedding gown to meet Eriol, she supposed that 10 minutes was really worth it.

The bespectacled young man literally had his mouth gaped open. He was stunned, he was mesmerized, he was speechless…

To Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo in that wedding gown was really, _really, truthfully _the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And before he could stop himself, he found himself standing up and approaching the heiress.

With a smile that melted her heart and buckled her knees, he gazed at her in the way she imagined a real groom would do, he opened the veil in the way she imagined her groom would perform, and he kissed her the way she fantasized her groom would kiss.

Soft.

Sweet.

Gentle.

And if she allowed herself to imagine further, she would imagine that it was a loving one.

But of course, she knew the reality, and that he had not enough place in his heart to love her.

When Eriol ended the kiss, his hand was still on her cheek, caressing it, and he said the word that both brought her hope and crushed her heart: "I'm so tempted to say 'I do'."

Tomoyo later realized that the misery won.

Her heart cried at this confession.

He was so close, so damn close, he could be hers…

Almost.

But she knew the dream only lived in her girlish fantasy.

…

They stood still in silence, and would remain so, if it wasn't for the sudden sound of torn clothes.

She didn't need to see what it was –the back seams of the wedding dress were slightly tattered. This little sound made Eriol chuckled. He drew his hand off her cheek and tried his best to suppress his laughter. "Eating too much, lately?"

Tomoyo commented dryly, "I don't gain weight. It's your curse."

Eriol was still laughing as he bent slightly down and used his magic to fix the slightly torn gown back to normal. "I know, I know."

And for the first time, Tomoyo was grateful for the bad luck.

Had it not been for the suddenly torn dress, she knew that she wouldn't have the chance to hide the tear that was threatening to fall.

* * *

A month had passed since the day of the incident in the bridal shop and the dinner with Sonomi later that certain night.

There wasn't much going on between Eriol and Tomoyo besides the ordinary. They still continued trying several ways to erase the curse. And thus, the whole month was still filled with series of intense 'romances' (always put it on quote, some things were just hard to obtain for real), bad luck, and fortunately equally plenty saving-the-damsel-in-distress performances. Tomoyo was beginning to get used to all these hectic situations, to the point that she was getting used in hiding her growing feelings.

It was another day that she passed in Hiiragizawa manor. It was raining outside, giving a slightly cold atmosphere. It wasn't that cold to light the fireplace, but it was cold enough to make her slightly uncomfortable.

"The sands are falling in much bigger amounts every time I romance you now," commented Eriol as he casually dropped a thin blanket on her body and sat next to her on the couch in the living room.

Tomoyo murmured soft gratitude for the thin blanket and glanced at her 'boyfriend'. Eriol was currently examining the Hourglass and she focused her attention to the same object. Compared to the first time she saw the Hourglass when they first made the pact months ago, the amount of sand in the lower part of the glass was visibly heaping more than the one in the upper part glass. It wasn't that she didn't notice that what Eriol had commented was right. And perhaps, surpassing the knowledge of the Sorcerer himself, Tomoyo knew why the sand could fall in much bigger amounts lately.

Her feelings had grown.

She knew, that it could be anytime now, that she would really be in love with him.

And thus, she knew that the Curse would be erased anytime soon.

…

Learning through experience, Tomoyo knew that she had better not think about her own feelings. It would hurt thrice as painful when she began to wonder about her feelings –about what Eriol was truly feeling, about Eriol's undeniable love towards Kaho, about the _destiny _that she already could foreseen –that she and Eriol were not meant to be…

She decided not to over think all those things.

So Tomoyo just gave a smile and leaned back to the couch, trying to relax herself and release of all depressing thoughts.

Eriol gave a quick glance and secretly smiled to himself when she moved her body unconsciously near his. Waving his hand, he magically made the Hourglass disappear. His free arm then snaked around Tomoyo's body and held the girl closer.

A minute passed and when there was no bad luck appearing, he exhaled a relieved sigh. It was comfortable that way: holding the slim woman in his arms, with her soft freesia perfume that calmed his senses and her natural warmth that almost lulled him into sleep.

The more time, the more days he spent together with Daidouji Tomoyo, the more respect Eriol had grown towards the girl. She was, indeed, a very admirable young lady. It was lucky of him to find someone with a heart so kind that she unconditionally agreed to help him in solving his problem. He knew he owed her big time. Not only because she literally agreed to help him erase the curse, but also because she always stayed by his side as he faced his greatest fear and despair.

Eriol could still vaguely remember the old times, when he first became aware of the curse, and he denied its existence. When he acknowledged the existence, he was furious with it. When he finally could accept the curse, he selfishly tried to harm other women for his own benefits.

In return to Tomoyo's devotion to bear all those curses with him, he knew that there was no way that he would let her get hurt. He would (and is already trying to) protect her safety, even though that he realized that it would never be enough to repay her kindness.

_Don't you realize that you would only hurt her in the end?_

He realized that.

And there was still a twinge in his heart every time he thought the possibility of her hurting because of him.

Almost unconsciously, he tightened his hold around Tomoyo's body and buried his head on her shoulder.

_Oh how he needed her…_

"Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned at his sudden cuddly self. They had moved into the first name basis.

"Let me be like this for a while," he requested.

She awkwardly nodded, wrapping her arms around his body too, and hearing him whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"…What for?"

"For dragging you into all of these problems. For hurting you. You've done so much for me. I can never thank you enough."

Her amethyst eyes softened upon hearing this. His head was still buried on her shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a smile –a smile that he couldn't see, but was present nonetheless.

The door of the living room creaked open and the two dark-haired pair quickly released each other's hold in a spontaneous attempt.

Mizuki Kaho blinked at the sight her eyes witnessed: the hugging couple that immediately released hold upon her sudden entrance. Realizing perfectly that it was she who caused the sudden awkwardness, Kaho muttered a quick apology. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to get my reading glasses."

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," Eriol quickly muttered.

Kaho smiled warmly as she got her reading glasses and headed out. It always amused her how cute the two dark-haired couple really were. "Sorry, again. I promise to be more careful next time," she said with a wink.

The door of the living room closed softly, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo in more awkward silence.

…

…

"I need to get something in my room," he announced suddenly.

She knew that it might be just an excuse, but she couldn't blame him. She really was grateful that he decided to leave her because she needed time to control the sudden uneasiness inside herself. Giving a quick nod, Tomoyo watched as Eriol stood up and left her alone in the living room. The door was closed again and Tomoyo let out a sigh.

She closed her eyes, leaned back to the sofa, and would have probably fallen asleep if it was not for her phone. Her digital planner reminded her that she had an appointment to meet a college friend who wished her to make a dress. Putting on her working mode, Tomoyo immediately stood up and folded the thin blanket Eriol had given her. Snatching her hand bag, she then walked out the living room, searching for Eriol to bid farewell.

Tomoyo could hear his deep voice coming from the kitchen. Walking to the direction, she was about to announce her presence, but then she noticed that Eriol wasn't all by himself. He was talking to Kaho.

…

She knew that it wasn't really her place to eavesdrop, but almost incidentally there was no way she couldn't have heard their dialogues.

"You got it all wrong," Eriol said.

"Hm? What did I get wrong?" Kaho questioned. "You two really look happy together. I honestly think that you two are really meant to be."

"No, we are not. We are not meant to be."

His comment stabbed her heart.

Words really could kill someone, Tomoyo faintly thought.

"Eriol…" Kaho said with pleading voice.

"Do I really not have any chance to be with you?" Eriol questioned. "I'm doing all of this for you, you know?"

…

Of course.

All of these… all of those smiles, all the laugh, all of those hugs and kisses, the warmth…

All of those…were not for her.

_Enough._

She had heard enough.

Tomoyo should have known, oh she really should have realized it from the very beginning.

Eriol's love was only reserved for Kaho.

There_ really _wasn't any place for one Daidouji Tomoyo there.

None.

…

Wait.

What was she expecting then again?

It was obvious, too obvious.

This wasn't her place.

She didn't belong to him.

With heart bleeding once again, and too many times in her life, Tomoyo ran out of the Hiiragizawa Manor.

And she cursed herself for ever wanting something that she could never have.

**: : To Be Continued : :**


	11. The End of the Reverie

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Chapter Dedication** : **To my beta **Aoi Itsuki. **Thank you very much for the suggestion, for your support, for your patience. Thank you for that certain email, it really means a lot. I'm sorry that I've been so unprofessional… But thank you very much for all of your help and concern…

Thank You for reviewing and waiting:** cheng, James Birdsong, Midnight Ghost, Death101 – Fox Version, Malu Daidoji, mysticalphoenix-avalon, chainedheart999, Oncinlity **(thanks for commenting my blog!)**, tomoyo-amethyst, Anonymous Amethyst **(you're right, sadly, this is nearing the end)**, Mackie, Shanaa12, Scrappy Cocoa, skybluescramble, Shenhui, Krissy, animefan88tv **(I hope you're already feeling well now…*hugs)**, kryuzei, bshinigami, SnowCharms, xiLynnx, sie ching** (hehe, inget kokk..)**, **and **kYousEke aKira**. I apologize to all of you. I am so sorry that this chapter comes really, really late.

Summary** : **Once upon a time, with a Cursed Man and the soon-to-be Cursed Woman. Set 9 years post CCS series.

* * *

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**:: Chapter 11 : :**

** The End of the Reverie**

**

* * *

**

He knew that she was a troublesome woman.

After he finished his talk with Kaho in the kitchen, Eriol walked out and entered the living room again. He was expecting to meet Daidouji Tomoyo there, but there was no one. The girl was already gone –and she had obviously took her belongings too –meaning that she really had left the manor. As soon as he realized that, panic and annoyance crept up to his heart and he hurriedly dashed out of the living room. He bumped into his moon guardian on the way and chose the opportunity to pose her the question. "Ruby Moon, do you see Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo-chan has just left, Master. She said sorry because she had a sudden important meeting with her college friend and –" Ruby sighed once she realized that continuing her explanation wouldn't provide her Master the reassurance. "Why don't you just call her cell phone?"

"You're right," he agreed. Eriol took his own cell phone from his pants' pocket and dialed the number he had memorized. He thought that the girl wouldn't answer his call or just would simply reject it, yet his suspicions were proven wrong once he heard Tomoyo's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, Eriol?"

"Where are you? Why did you suddenly leave without telling me?"

"…I already told Nakuru-san. I have to meet my friend. I'm currently on the way to her."

"But couldn't you just wait?"

Tomoyo didn't reply.

The silence told him that something was not right. He supposed he was used to women and their mood swings, but Tomoyo was one of the few women who could handle mood swings well enough. It wasn't that he had never encountered her in the PMS mode or something, but she usually was more reasonable. So, Eriol found it confusing that she was acting as if she had a silent grudge towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"…Yes."

"You're not," he concluded, gripping his cell phone tighter. "Where are you now? I'll just go there and we can have a talk and –"

"Eriol…"

"…Yes, Tomoyo?"

"I think… I need some time alone right now. I don't need a long time. I just…need us to be away from each other for…a week or so."

"Why do you suddenly have the stupid idea to avoid me?"

"It's not stupid."

Eriol sighed. "Fine. Why do you suddenly have the idea to avoid me?"

He could hear a rustling noise through the phone, as though Tomoyo suddenly clutched her phone tighter. "I just… need some time to think, Eriol."

"Think about what?" he questioned –honestly confused. "Does your little thinking session require you to stay away from me?"

"Yes."

He hadn't expected it, but her answer had torn at his heart in a way more painful than he had imagined. Sighing, he asked again. "Did I do anything wrong?"

The reply was soft and weak –almost as if she was defeated. "No, you didn't."

"Then why? Do you hate me?"

"No…"

"Then –"

"Please, Eriol. I just need time to think. And I want to be alone. And I don't want you to go search for me. And I surely hope that you would not spy over me with your Magic Mirror or something this time."

"But –"

"Please."

He sighed deeply before finally murmuring a very reluctant 'Fine'.

"Thank you," Tomoyo spoke earnestly. "Well, until then," she announced and abruptly ended the call.

Eriol could only gaze at his phone with anxiety growing inside.

* * *

He had often experienced how it felt to suddenly have Daidouji Tomoyo out of his life.

The first time was… well, after he left Tomoeda a long time ago to London. Back then, she was a mere kind-hearted friend –one that didn't have any magic and thus didn't hold any strong bond with him. While parting to a good friend was regretful, Eriol had taken it easily. There hadn't been anything attaching him to Tomoeda (or her) and so, it had been easy to continue his life without her presence for the following years until he reached the age of 21.

The second time was when he suddenly had to welcome Mizuki Kaho, who also came to Tomoeda. He had disappeared from her life for around 3 weeks, and he still vaguely remembered the fidgety sensation and discomfort of not having the raven-haired girl around him. But it had not felt that much of a trouble either.

The third time was after she discovered the little secret he had hidden. It had been a month full of regret, sorrow, and guilt. It had felt terrible, but at least, to ease his burden, he had always watched over her from his Magic Mirror –trying to ensure her safety and well being every passing day.

But at the moment?

She was gone, out of his life again. Only worse.

That moment, he didn't know where she was, nor was he allowed to find out.

That moment, he made a promise to really let her be alone. This would mean that he would undoubtedly be filled with (more) guilt and worries.

And foremost, that moment, he knew that losing her brought a deep wound because he knew that he cared deeply about the girl.

It agitated him.

Eriol sighed and cast a spell to summon the magical Hour Glass. Once it appeared before his eyes, he carefully took a firm grip on the object and examined it. The golden sand granules were almost filling the bottom glass –there was only little amount of sands remaining in the top glass.

It instantly explained 2 things:

First, that Tomoyo had undergone the Curse too many times already. She had experienced too many bad luck (although he tried to make sure of her safety through the entire time) and was still patient and strong enough to bear it.

Second, he knew that she was beginning to fall for him.

Months prior, if he had found this piece of news, he would have had a satisfied grin on his face–knowing that his plan was working. He wouldn't have felt any kind of guilt –for he knew that he would erase the girl's memory anyway. He would have been _happy _that he finally had the chance to love the one he wanted to love.

But at the moment…

He wasn't that sure.

The satisfied grin was replaced by a tired, frowning face. Guilt was forever present and the happiness…

What happiness?

To finally be happy while he knew someone else he cared a lot for had to suffer because of it?

No.

He knew he would never feel that kind of happiness.

The early signs were present too.

* * *

It was exactly a week after she bid her 'farewell' that Tomoyo showed up again to meet him at his manor.

After seeing the purple-eyed woman, Eriol's first reaction was surprise. He knew that it was 7 days already and that he should have expected her coming. But a part of him just _believed _that she would never want to meet him again. Thus, he needed a couple more seconds before he could finally comprehend the whole situation and let the woman enter his residence. He guided her towards the living room and motioned for her to sit.

"How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked casually once she seated herself on the couch.

Eriol, who was currently more rigid than a wooden doll, just replied awkwardly. "Fine… I guess."

"I'm glad," she said with a smile.

He nodded and he waited.

7 whole seconds.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak again. "I've been doing a lot of thinking the whole week."

"And…"

"I've come to a hypothesis. A very simple guess."

"…What guess?"

Tomoyo then sighed. "I'm not sure whether it's true or not… so, I need to test it first."

"Test?" he felt rather stupid for repeating her words again. But any other sensations were quickly erased once he sensed it.

Her lips on his.

Her lips were soft, yet very addictive –like the rest of her. Her natural warmth and strawberry scent both comforted him and set him on fire at the same time. He had been surprised at first, but following his instinct, Eriol then snaked his arm around the girl's waist and pressed her closer to his body. And it was in that kiss that he realized how much he had missed her, how much he wanted to be with her.

If he had noticed, he would have realized sooner that there was something more than a mere expression of craving and care in that kiss.

In a magical way, Eriol sensed that his Sun Key suddenly shone bright, and the sudden discovery made Tomoyo slowly end the kiss.

The magician flushed as red as a tomato and he had slight trouble deciding which one was more important: to hide his obvious blush (a futile attempt, actually) or to pay attention towards the bright key. Tomoyo pointed and signaled to him that he really should have prioritized the shining key first, and he obeyed.

The key was floating in the air, still as bright, and Eriol instinctively touched the object. The glimmer and shine on the key immediately died once his pale hand touched it.

"Command the Cursed Hour Glass to appear," uttered Tomoyo softly. It slightly amazed him that she (the ordinary, non-magic girl) instructed him (the reincarnation of a great sorcerer) to do something that involved magic in it. But he trusted her enough to summon the Hour Glass –the symbol of the Curse he bore within. Once the summoning spell was done; the magical Hour Glass appeared, yet he found that he was almost afraid to touch and examine it.

Because he had the feeling…

That he would lose something precious.

Tomoyo chuckled softly at his reluctance and she gently caressed his cold hand –calming him. "It's alright."

With that, he finally had the courage to take a closer look at the Hour Glass.

All of the sand granules were filling the bottom part of the glass.

There wasn't even the tiniest granule of sand in the top part.

Eriol parted his mouth slightly because of this as he began to realize what it meant.

Tomoyo was the one who spoke the conclusion. "You're free. The curse is lifted."

His time seemed to pause.

…

He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, that inner turmoil that he was having inside. It was the mixture of relief, confusion, and yet foremost…

Emptiness.

This was what he had been dreaming –this was his ambition. For this goal, he didn't know how many times he had forced himself to be the villain. He had hurt too many hearts, he had hoped too high, he had thought that it had been impossible to get rid of the curse, and he had sacrificed many –too many – to have the little wish fulfilled. Now his dream came into reality…

And yet, he couldn't decipher which expression he should be expressing.

Happiness?

Regret?

Eriol blamed himself for even doubting what he should do. Of course, he should have been happy, but he…

…He couldn't.

"Congratulations," Tomoyo spoke, and it was that voice which resumed the time that froze around him again.

He looked up and saw her smiling truthfully, yet sadly.

The only reply he could mutter was "How?"

The raven-haired lady leaned back to the couch when she replied, "Funny how the Clow's reincarnation asked me instead. But I guess, the answer is already obvious."

He stared at her. Contrary of his first inquiry, Eriol almost begged her _not _to say it.

She ignored his silent plea and spoke it with determination. "It's because I'm already in love with you."

Eriol paused, and for a moment his attention was dragged back to the Hour Glass.

It broke.

Instead of sharp shards of glass or golden sands spluttering everywhere, the Hour Glass broke into countless tiny little sparkles, glimmering beautifully for some seconds before disappearing.

Just like that.

Just _that_ easy.

He blinked in disbelief and she began again, "That's the proof. Your curse is gone."

"No, it can't be…" he muttered unconsciously.

"You saw the sand had all fallen to the bottom part. You saw that the Hour Glass has disappeared. They are proof."

"I-It's impossible… There must be some kind of mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake." Tomoyo sighed. "The curse will be lifted once you make a girl fall in love with you, right? I know my own feeling, and yes, I truly am in love with you."

Eriol gritted his teeth at this. He couldn't wash out the feeling of helplessness inside. And he didn't know why, but he kept on forcing himself to deny the certain fact, because Daidouji Tomoyo couldn't be in love with him. She _shouldn't._

"This must be a misunderstanding," he voiced out. "I must research it in Clow's book, I have to figure out what's –"  
"Eriol."

He sighed and looked up at her.

Tomoyo patiently repeated once again, "The Curse is gone. You are free now."

"I…"

"You'll have the life that you've been dreaming for."

"Tomoyo –"

"You don't need to be afraid to hurt anybody now."

"Listen –"

"You finally can be together with Mizuki-san and –"

"What about you?" he interrupted.

There was a couple seconds of silence and Tomoyo almost couldn't think of what to say. _Almost. _"Me? Well, I'll just…move on with my life. I know it would be hard and I'm sure that I will need time to heal, but I'm sure I can do it."

"Tomoyo…" he pleaded. To see her like this, to see how…selfless and strong that woman was… it made him feel so ashamed of himself.

"Don't give me that look, Eriol. I'll be alright. I am a Daidouji. And Daidoujis are much stronger than you think."

Eriol stared at her in disbelief. "…I don't understand…. Doesn't it hurt?"

Yes, it did. To her, none of the bad luck, none of the physical pain (if any –since he was _always_ there to protect her), none of any embarrassment, none of any _pain_ could hurt her more than such an unrequited love.

Perhaps… her love was her curse.

She noticed that the blue-eyed sorcerer was waiting for her to reply his question. Oh, how she wanted to lie, but she realized that this man would always be able to see through any of her lies.

So she told him the truth.

"I never said that it doesn't."

And at the mention of this, his resolution strengthened. He lunged forward, pressing his cold hand on her forehead and began to cast several mantras. She couldn't comprehend what, but she had the feeling that she knew what it was.

"No!" Tomoyo shouted as she slapped Eriol's hand off her forehead. "Y-you're trying to erase my memory, aren't you?"

He managed to keep it calm on the outside. "…I'm not going to let you feel anymore pain."

"I don't want you to erase any of my memory," she spoke without any deterrence.

If moments prior he had gazed at her in disbelief, now he gazed at her as if she came from another planet. "Y-you said… you love me," he murmured –the last part was spoken in barely a whisper.

"Yes. I do."

"And… you want me to be with Kaho?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Because I know that will make you happy."

"But if I do that… you'll be left alone… you'll feel pain…"

"I will," she admitted. "It's…" and for the first time, her calm exterior broke, her voice cracked. "It is even painful _now."_

He hated to see her like this. He hated to see her cry. He hated to see her in pain. "Then _why?_"

She wiped a single tear that had rolled down her cheek and tried to compose herself again. "Because I love you. And I will be happy as long as the person I love is happy."

Eriol stared incredulously at the heiress and felt an unpleasant sensation that resembled _wrath _boil up inside him. "It's not the time to be stuck on your pointless and stupid idealistic principle!" he snapped. Half of him hated himself for snapping at the girl, but the other half just convinced him that she _deserved _it. Daidouji Tomoyo surely needed someone to knock some _sense _into her thick head.

"…I believe in that pointless and stupid idealistic principle, Eriol."

He was taken a back. He could feel his fist clenched tight; his own blunt nails pressed hard –almost making his hand bleed. "But you are hurt…" he said while looking down. "I can not… I can never let you be hurt. After all that I've done to you… After all pain that I've created for you… Shit, Tomoyo. At least…let me erase your memory! You don't deserve to feel any pain. You don't deserve to remember someone like me. You –"

"_P__lease,_" she said, and another reluctant tear fell down on her cheek again. "Don't erase my memory."

"But –"

"Please…"

…

…

His throat felt dry and his head felt heavy… so heavy…

And his heart…

His heart cried…

How could someone ever have the courage and kindness Daidouji Tomoyo truly possessed?

How could it be that _he _was bound to hurt such golden heart?

Hiiragizawa Eriol often admitted that he was a selfish man. Even to Kaho or even to Sakura, he would often force things to get what he truly wanted.

But for the first time ever, he was willing to think of another person more than he thought about himself.

"Why don't you ask me to love you?" he inquired.

"I won't." Tomoyo sighed.

_Why don't you ask for my heart? I will give it._

"You love Mizuki-san. And I know you don't love me. Love is not something that you can force, Eriol."

_ Even if you ask for my life, I will give it…_

"So, I won't ask you to love me. I'm happy to love you like this. I won't ask for anything more. Foremost, I won't ask for something that is clearly not there," she whispered.

_Just ask, and I will give you anything in this world…_

"It's enough for me to love you…" Tomoyo took a deep sigh, her violet eyes showed clear determination, and her mouth spoke in a final tone, "It's enough."

Eriol was silenced, his heart frozen, and time seemed to pause again. He couldn't stop or even murmur a single protest when Tomoyo finally stood up and walked out of his mansion. He wanted to hold that hand, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, but…

Another touch and she would possibly break even more.

So he only pried his eyes off and let her slip away

Out of his life.

* * *

**: : To Be Continued : :**

**

* * *

**

**A/n : **I'm SO sorry for slacking off again. My beta has actually sent me the revision since a long time ago, but it was the lazy me who couldn't exactly find the time to edit this chapter. I am so sorry to all of you, especially to Aoi Itsuki. I know that it's the holiday season already and I should have all the time in the world. But since I'm chosen as a team member for a competition, I really am not supposed to have my 'other life'. And yes, that means my time in front my computer will mostly be limited to research for the competition. I'll still try to find the convenient time to keep updating this fic (rest assured, I won't leave you hanging here –unless computer viruses attack my laptop and destroy my files), but I just wanna say I'm sorry for my slow update…


	12. The Path We Take

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Thank You for being very patient, sweet, and supportive. You guys really are the best, thank you to : **Midnight Ghost, Malu Daidoji, Death101 – Fox Version, Annoymous Amethyst, sweet-sunflower, tomoyo-amethyst, Shanaa12, chainedheart999, Shenhui, Snow Charms, animefan88tv, xiLynnx, Oncinlity, kryuzei, bshinigami, mysticalphoenix-avalon, cheng, James Birdsong, skybluescramble, AniManga19930, ChEF purple burp, Mackie, reichimassu, Krissy** (wow! thanks for reviewing three times for a chapter), **Yami Asakura, SasuTenJi1010, renyun,** **pyl**, and **meow. **I am sorry for being such a lazy ass…

* * *

**The Misfortunate Tale: Beauty and the Beast (NOT)**

**Chapter 12**

**The Path We Take**

Beta-ed by** : Aoi Itsuki **(thank you very much, as always)

* * *

Her time paused.

Like a doll, she remained still.

Her smile was present; it had been on her face so long, she faked it.

"Are you alright?"

_No._

"Yes."

.

.

.

* * *

Time was chasing him.

He was running, and he kept falling, falling, and falling.

His smile was gone; he was too busy to escape reality to maintain a smile.

"Are you alright?"

_No._

"Yes."

.

.

.

* * *

Mizuki Kaho left for England not so long after the separation of the Daidouji heiress and the former curse-bearer. Kaho claimed that it wouldn't be a long trip and that she only needed to take care of her job in England for a week or two. Upon hearing this information, Eriol only nodded in understanding. When he took her to the airport, he could only mutter a soft 'be careful' and then gave her a polite peck on the cheek.

A part of him wondered why he didn't have any problem with letting his love interest go.

Could it be because he had realized that he had all the time in the world? His curse was gone; he could show her his affection anytime, he could _love_ her anytime. Was that the reason why he didn't find it necessary to be overly protective?

…

He couldn't exactly decipher the answer.

…

And truthfully, he wasn't really that interested to find out either.

* * *

Tomoyo thought that exam week in her college would distract her thoughts from certain things (namely, Hiiragizawa Eriol), but she proved herself to be wrong. Not only she couldn't prevent her stubborn mind from thinking of the blue-eyed sorcerer, but she also couldn't find the occasion to properly study. She wasn't sure about her exam result –she wasn't even sure whether she had really filled the answer sheet or not. Technically speaking, her overall performance throughout the whole semester would help her pass the subjects, so she really didn't have to worry about her grades.

But still…she just didn't (couldn't) worry about _those other things_.

And how long had this had been happening?

…

3 days.

.

.

.

10 days.

.

.

.

14 days.

.

.

.

Tomoyo lost track in counting not so long after.

.

.

.

Until he came.

Araide Kaze

* * *

"How long are you planning to be like this, Tomoyo?"

The raven-haired girl blinked and she naturally almost denied, almost put up that same fake smile again. Kaze came up to her in campus on that cloudy Wednesday, after the last period. He had heard the story from Sakura and had even witnessed himself how broken Tomoyo was. It pained him. He knew he had vowed to himself to move on from her, but this would never change the fact that she was his precious friend.

The girl apologetically smiled at him. She had never wanted nor intended to bring burden to her friends. Sakura had expressed the same concern before (Tomoyo forgot precisely when, but she could remember how Sakura just sat there before her in her room –too afraid to say anything, yet understanding enough not to bombard the heiress with questions). The guilt was inevitable, but at the same time, Tomoyo just couldn't bring the natural cheer to herself.

"W-we all want you to move on…" Kaze said, no, pleaded. "I'm not asking you this to make you start it all over with me again. I'm not asking you to f-forget him. I'm just…asking you to love yourself more. Sakura hates to see you like this. And even that…even that now I'm trying to move on from you, I still hate to see you like this."

His words were not unheard. His message and sincere heart were not meant to be ignored. However she knew she couldn't really give him the proper answer. She was not sure of many things lately.

The brown-haired guy exhaled a confused sigh. What could he do to make her understand? Sakura couldn't do it. He wasn't sure if he could do it either. The answer was obviously there: only _him_, only Hiiragizawa Eriol could bring her back again. But that bespectacled guy had his own problems to handle, Kaze bemused. If only Hiiragizawa could love her back, things would be much easier. Sometimes Kaze couldn't understand what made a girl as smart and as considerate as Tomoyo to be that…foolish. Absentmindedly, he muttered, "…you really love him, do you?"

For the rare time since her decision to leave Eriol, she opened her mouth to speak. "I do. Very much."

If there was a thing that she could be certain of, it would be that simple fact.

Kaze shrugged. "W-why don't you ask him to love you?" He knew it was an idiotic question –she would never be that blatant to ask that kind of question.

"…Love can never be forced, Kaze."

"But he…" there was doubt that lingered in his throat. He knew that in the end he would only make himself a loser and his rival a hero, but then…he decided that it really was not his concern. After all, Kaze had decided to give up on Tomoyo. His purpose in coming to her at the moment was only to bring her old her back. He had to let it out. "He cares a lot about you. I've seen him these past few days. He… looks as disoriented as you are. He must be very worried about your condition too."

The guy recognized more reactions coming from the girl –reactions that he realized could only be invoked by the mention of that person's name. Hope was on her amethyst eyes for a split of second, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Eriol is a kind person. But that's more reason why I can't ask him to love me, Kaze. I don't want him to love me just because of guilt or worry. I don't want him to feel that way."

"Then don't make him feel that way!" he snapped. "Don't make him worried. Don't make Sakura worried. Don't make _me _worried!"

He couldn't understand why anger just rose that easy. Perhaps it was disappointment, or perhaps it was only a broken heart –a broken ego. But above all, he supposed the ire was what resulted from his _disbelief _towards her. Love was not all about happy things, true. Love was about sacrificing, about giving. Tomoyo was never wrong. Selflessness was the proof of love. But on the other hand, Kaze believed that there was the other side of love. "L-love is what makes you stronger. It's what makes you a better him, you found love. And in love you found strength. To love someone…is to love yourself when you're with him."

"...but I'm not with him," Tomoyo pointed out.

Kaze blinked as he realized his mistake. He blushed as he muttered the rant, "I-I'm sorry for my insensitivity! B-but I really believe t-that basically the rule is still the same! I-I mean…you love him even when you're not with him. Y-you…" he groaned in defeat, ready to accept the fact that he had humiliated himself again in front of her. But before he could say another apology, he heard the melodious sound of her soft chuckle. Timidly, he looked up at her to notice how she smiled and how much he had missed that sincere expression.

"It's weird, but…in some way…your theories are again not that bad," Tomoyo slowly mused.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry, I-I know that I always say the stupidest things and –"

"You're not listening, Kaze," she spoke softly. "In fact, your…theories are always interesting. To love someone…is to love yourself when you're with or without him…." She trailed and tried to sink the words into her soul. It would be lie if she said that words could heal her that easily. Philosophy was always a dear friend, but it was a friend that had to endure trials and troubles. Kaze's idealism might not always be true, but…

She couldn't understand exactly why; perhaps…she wanted to believe in his words.

Loving Eriol had given her joy –it was the moment that she cherished, because loving him…really made her happy.

_Happiness._

She loved him. She loved him for who he was. She loved him for how he made her be.

How long had she wasted herself since her decision to leave him? Tomoyo cursed herself as she suddenly remembered all the idiocies that she had conducted the past weeks. Skipping an exam, ignoring her friend, starving herself… Kaze was right. She could not let people be worried about her. She could not let _him _be worried about her. Leaving him did not mean that she stopped loving him. And loving him was what made her beautiful; loving him was what made her happy, loving him was truly what made her accept and love herself back.

Her love to Eriol would never bring her misery. Her love would only bring her strength.

How could she forget that?

Her trains of thoughts were momentarily disturbed as she realized that Kaze was still incoherently mumbling his apologies (she was not even sure why should he apologize). Slowly smiling, Tomoyo then spoke up to her friend again, "…Thank you, Kaze."

His mouth gaped open as he couldn't believe what she was saying to him."I-it's not exactly my original theory or anything… I mean –"

"Loving myself also means to realize that I am so gifted to have good friends. So, thank you."

"I-I really didn't –"

She grinned. "Just accept my gratitude, will you?"

In defeat (after all, how could he win against that warm smile?), Kaze embarrassedly muttered, "You're welcome."

* * *

It was the 5th Tuesday since Eriol last saw Tomoyo and almost a month since he last met Kaho.

After the ex teacher had finished her business in England, she was back again in Tomoeda. The airport was full of people, but Eriol realized that Kaho always had her way to be in the center of admiration. He noticed that she still looked as radiant as always –completely the opposite of his current condition. His gloominess was something she also noticed immediately. The red-haired sighed. Several weeks, apparently, were not enough to bring his old him back. And there Kaho felt the contradiction. On one hand, she hated to see her best friend like that, but on the other hand; his broken self was a proof of something that everyone could tell.

Everyone…but himself.

"Eriol?"

He stopped carrying her suitcase to glance back at her. "Yes, Kaho?"

She smiled warmly. "How about dropping in our favorite tea shop? I've been missing that tea during my stay in England."

"Are you sure you don't want to drop off your suitcases and take a rest first in my house?"

"You need a change of mood," she decided, linking her arm with his and dragging him away –an act of persuasion without much rejection from the male.

The tea shop she had referred to earlier, thankfully, was located near the airport. It was so close that they (she) chose to just put her suitcases in his car, and they had a walk to the tea shop instead of driving the car. It was not that he was not aware of her secretive behavior, but he supposed he could trust Kaho enough. Almost submissively, Eriol followed her lead to enter the warm tea shop, sit in their usual spot, and let her order their usual drinks. He felt how she was babysitting him, but again, he couldn't neglect her persistence.

The waiter came back not so long after with their orders: chamomile tea for her and Darjeeling tea for him. Robotically, Eriol spun his teaspoon in his drink. He realized Kaho's concern on his awkwardness and he decided to at least start a casual conversation. "So, how was your work?"

"The problem's solved, for now," Kaho sighed. "But I think I will have to go back to England again next month. Probably, I won't be able to visit Tomoeda as often."

His interest was strangely mild. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

He continued to stir his teaspoon before breaking the news to her. "I'm planning to go back to England too, soon."

The Priestess gazed at her companion. "I thought that your business in London was just fine."

"Yes. But it's not like I have anything to do in Tomoeda again now," he shrugged carelessly as he sipped his tea.

"Are you sure?"

"…Positive."

"But...what about Tomoyo?"

It might have been only for a split of seconds, but Kaho saw it: the way his fingers clenched tighter on the cup's handle and the way his eyes darkened. His words, however, conveyed a contrary message. "There is nothing between us. Our partnership, our deal, it's done."

"She helps you a lot, you know."

"I know that, Kaho. And I am truly thankful for her great aid. But I just have nothing to do with Tomoeda _or _her anymore. Just that."

The red-haired lady leaned back to the chair. "You're not being honest to yourself."

No matter how big a respect he had for the Tsukimine Shrine Priestess, Eriol couldn't help but to feel slightly irritated of her persistence. He had heard that kind of _implication _a lot. Ruby Moon had often purposedly commented of 'this certain idiotic man who let his chance of happiness slip away' (she never mentioned the name, but he had a strong feeling of whom the Moon Guardian was speaking of). Spinel wasn't as vocal as his companion, but he recognized the way the feline was gazing at him –it was the kind of look to stress out his agreement of Ruby's object of commentaries.

"…"

"What are you afraid of anyway?" Kaho questioned again, almost mercilessly.

Eriol thought that he originally would ignore the question, but his mouth answered it in a spontaneous fashion. "…The vain."

"What vain?"

He sighed. "I've… sacrificed almost everything for this. To get rid of the curse, I purposefully hurt other women, I used and manipulated the others, and I also… betrayed her. For my dream. For you. For our happiness. And I just… well… I've come this far."

"You're right. You've come this far. You've gotten rid of the curse."

Eriol nodded. "And that's why… with this happiness I possess now, I won't trade it with anything and –"

"What happiness, Hiiragizawa Eriol?" The woman cornered him. "What sort of 'happiness' that you traded for such honesty? For a little truth to yourself?"

"…I'm not lying to myself."

"You're denying something."

"I'm not."

Kaho smirked in amusement. "Trust me, your stubbornness will get you nowhere."

He seemed frustrated. "What do you want me to confess? What do ALL of you want me to admit? I don't have anything to hide!"

"Is that so?"

"It is!"

He leaned back in tiredness. Eriol didn't really like to have this debate (or any debate) with Kaho. Her way of thinking would always open up some things that he had left uncovered.

…

Things that he had chosen to bury deep inside.

…

Wait.

_Not _that he hid anything anyway…

…

…

"I wonder what Tomoyo is doing now," Kaho spoke. Eriol grimaced at this. Kaho's choice to change the subject (or to bring the certain subject out again) didn't make his foul mood any better.

"I don't know. And not that I care."

"I met Mrs. Daidouji in England a week ago. She said that her daughter's grade is getting better this semester. The funny thing is the girl had even skipped an exam."

"Oh, really?" he spoke with sheer interest.

"Sakura mentioned that there was a guy, Tomoyo's ex or something, who visited the girl often."

His fist unconsciously clenched tight, but managing a stoic expression, Eriol only muttered carelessly, "Good for her."

"I want to visit Tomoyo too soon. There are a lot of –"

"Kaho," he interrupted her sayings. He hated to do that, but if it was necessary to stop her from saying anything related to Daidouji Tomoyo, he would do so. "Don't talk about that girl again. And what is it that you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" he nodded before speaking again. "The truth is…I love you, okay? Can't you just accept that fact?"

"I know you do. I love you too, as my companion, as my best friend. And I suppose that as the reincarnation of the wise Clow Reed, you have to understand the difference of each kind of love."

"My love for you isn't like a friend's or a brother's love. It's not and –"

His words were cut when he felt her grabbing his collar and almost uncharacteristically, she pulled him forward so that his lips met hers. Her kiss was quick –not more than a peck –, but he panicked already and pushed her back. "Kaho!"

The red-haired woman smiled in victory.

"See? You don't want me to kiss you, because you don't have that kind of feeling for me anymore."

Still flustered, the guy tried to make a retort. "I-it's not that!" He cleared his throat. "It's just that we're in public place and you kissed me too fast and…"

"Admit it. You don't love me that way anymore."

"No. No, I love you, Kaho. I really do…"

"I'm your precious friend. You're my precious friend too. But she's your soulmate. She is the one that belongs to you only, as how you belong to her only."

He let out a hollow laugh. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know whom I talking about."

"Tomoyo is out of our context!"

"I never mentioned that it was Tomoyo, didn't I?" Kaho pushed even more and was secretly enjoying her sweating friend.

The bespectacled man looked defeated, but if he wasn't headstrong, then he wouldn't be Hiiragizawa Eriol. "I just got that impression since you were always –"

"Eriol," Kaho cut him this time. Her patience had limits too. "You often regard how your curse and your story resemble the tale of Beauty and the Beast, don't you?"

He shrugged. "So?"

"Yet you fail to realize the little detail in the tale."

He didn't know why she suddenly related their arguments to fairytale, but he let her do it. "Which part?"

"Do you know how the Beast got rid of his curse?"

The dark-haired man snorted and replied in robotic manner. "He had to find a girl that truly loved him. That was the only explanation of how he was freed from the curse."

"You do miss the detail, then," Kaho said with a triumphant smile.

_If he could earn her love_

_In return of his own unselfish love…_

He was silenced.

Kaho smirked as she put her chin on her palm. "Yes. It's not only when Belle falls in love with Beast, but it's also when Beast falls in love with her too, that he could be freed from the curse."

"…"

"Your Curse works the same; you just forgot that little detail."

"…"

"In other words, the disappearance of your curse is a proof that you really have fallen in love with her," the priestess leaned back in satisfaction.

His wide eyes and his surprised, parted lips were worth all the troubles she had to endure to debate with him.

* * *

Tomoyo thought that she had learned a lot of things these past few months ever since Hiiragizawa Eriol came into her life. Those things (although they were not exactly new things for her) still felt like familiar yet foreign sensations. It was a funny feeling, like she was brought to a place which she had visited countless times before, but that time, she visited it with new glasses, new paradigm. She supposed that was how Eriol was making his way towards her: how he made her treasure things that she already knew she owned, but never really paid attention to before.

She was not ashamed to admit that the lesson that he taught her the most was to fall in love. Well, she admitted that she still shivered involuntarily and blushed a bright red whenever she thought about her feeling, but it was never a feeling that she regretted. Even after nights of depressed tears, even after days of broken hearts, Tomoyo knew that falling in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol was something that she would not trade for anything in this world.

_"In him, you found love. And in love you found strength."_

Kaze had told her that. It was the encouragement that reminded her how falling in love with Eriol had made her stronger, not weaker.

She chose to believe it.

Denying her love to him would never make the pain go away.

So she would continue to love him.

…And she would continue to face the truth.

He was not meant to love her, but that was alright. Loving him was enough –she didn't need him to reciprocate the feeling.

Acceptance brought strength.

In return, time healed her heart.

And now, she knew she would soon be able to stand up, forget Hiiragizawa Eriol, and go on with her life.

Yes, she could do that.

She would not forget her love to him.

But on the other hand, she would take the step into reality…into the attempt of healing her broken heart.

Into an attempt to love herself.

This was her first step to move on.

This was her first step to truly gain that kind of strength Kaze had told her she would acquire.

And to have the strength, she needed to sacrifice her own curiosity.

So when later that night Hiiragizawa Eriol's name appeared on her phone's caller-id, she half-heartedly turned the device off.

…

Right.

…

With this, she could move on.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	13. The Luck Factor

**Disclaimer : **I don't own CCS

**Notes : **I apologize for taking _too_ long to update only a goddamn chapter. There are many issues that you may not be interested to hear. But here you go, the 13th chapter of The Misfortunate Tale. Not the best chapter, but I hope you can enjoy… And of course, thank you, thank you very much for those who reviewed, gave me encouragement via PM, and/or continued to have faith with this fic (Sorry I'm not being able to live up the expectation though…) : **kingdomfantasyanime453, Death101- Fox Version, Malu Daidoji, Midnight Ghost, xXiNNERZxX, Karen, mysticalphoenix-avalon, Shana12, chainedheart999, SnowCharms, xiLynnx, tomoyo-amethyst, animefan88tv, ChEF purple burp, bshinigami, Forever Angelic, Krissy, JigokuAi, cheng, Shenhui, Aihsatan-Ellimac, meow, krazypig91, charizard-ex, weaponsmistress1010, red-onyx, Jensniffer, erilmerlin, Fuyumi-chan**, and **YPL**. Thank you for all other readers too –you guys are what pumping me to write.

Special thanks to **Aoi Itsuki** who has helped me with this story in a whole. I modified and changed this chapter since the last revision, so I can't guarantee the remaining grammar & use of English. But thank you very, very much for being my super patient beta. I owe you A LOT.

**Summary + Recap: **Tomoyo agreed to help Eriol to get rid of his curse that made him unable to be with Kaho. The price she had to pay was to bear the bad lucks every time he 'romanced' her. As time passed, they grew fond of each other, although Eriol was still torn with his original goal to be with Kaho. Tomoyo finally fell in love with him and that freed him from his curse. Realizing that Eriol was to be with Kaho now that his curse was gone, Tomoyo drew back from his life slowly.

* * *

**The Misfortunate Tale****: Beauty and the Beast (Not)**

**Chapter 13: The Luck Factor**

* * *

Nakuru Akizuki had once told Sakura that there were three ways to effectively mend a broken heart. The first was to have fun, the second was to keep being busy, and the third was to see another guy and hope the new romance blossoms.

Being a very concerned friend Sakura was, she had all the intentions to help Tomoyo recover. She knew that Tomoyo would eventually be able to heal herself, but she supposed sincerely helping wouldn't hurt anyone. Choosing from the limited options Nakuru had given her, Sakura knew that there was only one thing she could do: let Tomoyo have her fun. The second way was impossible. Tomoyo had always been a busy woman even _prior_ to her heart break. Urging the nightingale to do more activities was certainly not a healthy option. And in Sakura's opinion, the third way was also not recommended. Tomoyo often had difficulty bringing relationships to a level above friendship.

Having fun in the amusement park together was the perfect solution in her mind. As they were queuing for the tickets, Sakura eagerly commented."This will be so much fun, Tomoyo-chan! The last time I went to amusement park was after our high school graduation. How about you?"

Tomoyo smiled back. "Well, the last time I went here was a couple of months ago with Eriol. He forced me here, actually."

Sakura's emerald eyes were still as readable as usual. Tomoyo could instantly see the Card captor's guilt for bringing the unwanted subject up. Above anything, she hated to see Sakura worry over her. Tomoyo had made it clear to Sakura how Eriol would probably be the first and the last guy she could ever love romantically. To mend a broken heart was not to deny her own though it didn't end happily, she would never trade it with anything else in the world. Smiling, the long-haired girl spoke again, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm alright. It was fun and it certainly is a good memory. Now that I think of it, I'm actually grateful that he forced me to go here back then. It was –"

The suddenly ringing phone interrupted her talk. Tomoyo glanced curiously to her cell phone but her amethyst eyes became stern once she saw the caller id.

"You ignored his call again," the Card Mistress pointed out once she witnessed how Tomoyo rejected Eriol's call...for the umpteenth times these past days. "Eriol-kun is a persistent guy, you know it. Refusing to meet him or ignoring his calls wouldn't make him stop. And I thought you wanted to remember him…"

"I do. But I just need him to give me more time before I can properly face him again."

"Meet him once and after that, you can ask him to give you time. You can even ask him to leave you for good, if that's really what you want." Sakura sighed. They already had this debate two days prior. Sakura admitted that she didn't know what Eriol really had in mind, but she was certain that only if Tomoyo gave him chance to speak instead of running away, things would lead to a better solution

That was why Sakura agreed to _his_ plan on the first place.

Even when she knew she was going to defy what her best friend had in mind.

Oh but well, that could wait.

* * *

"She rejected your call again?" Nakuru pointed out the obvious.

Eriol gave a curt nod. He was getting used to her avoiding him, but that never meant that he liked the idea. He was normally a patient man, but he had limits too. It wasn't that he wanted to justify his actions (he knew that it had been his own idiocy that made her avoid him in the first place). He knew that partially he deserved this –and even he deserved more hell rather that these slight annoyances. But he just wanted the girl to face the reality, even when the reality meant _him_. "I'm not going to wait anymore. This is too much."

Spinel stole a quick glance to its master. "You're not going to commit something illegal, are you?"

"Why, Spinel… Such distrust…" he commented briefly before exposing the smile that only proved the sun guardian's earlier remark.

"Just don't forget you're dealing with a Daidouji. Her bodyguards could chase you down," warned the feline.

"Well, she shouldn't forget that he's dealing with me in the first place." Eriol shrugged, grabbed a certain something from the drawer that made Nakuru giggled and Spinel sighed.

* * *

He just loved the expression she had when she first saw him again.

"Hello, Tomoyo."

She was a good actress –one that could swiftly mask her surprise and panic into one calm, smiling face. Had his eyes not been trained to see better, he would have thought she was not affected at all by his sudden presence.

"Hello, Eriol. Such a peculiar coincidence that you _also_ choose to go to the amusement park today," the raven-haired girl softly and cynically said. Slowly, her eyes stole a glance to Sakura –who looked too fidgety to be totally innocent. Tomoyo tried to remind herself not to easily fall into Sakura's sweetness later in the future (though it would prove to be a hard task for her). "But, if you excuse us, Sakura and I –"

Eriol casually cut her speech. "Coincidence or not, you know you can't run away forever, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed, grabbed Sakura's hand, and started to pull her away. "Have your fun and –"

Her words were interrupted again –that time not by his words, but rather by his action. Calmly, he had attached a handcuff to her wrist and attached the other to his own. "Oh, yes, Dear. I _will_ have my fun."

Her violet eyes widened at the sight of her handcuffed wrist. In one quick moment though, Tomoyo regained back her poise and spoke to the man, "Release me, _Hiiragizawa. _Or I'll scream."

"Try that and I'll shut you up with a kiss," he warned back. "You don't really like public display of attention, do you? Or do you actually want me to kiss you here and now?"

Her patience was thinning. Tomoyo then turned to look at her cousin, who didn't really look like she wanted to offer any help. Quite the contrary, Sakura only smiled brightly and showed no other message than instant approval of the magician's action. Noticing that her cousin would never be a help in such situation, Tomoyo realized she could only depend on herself. She glanced at her wrist and knew physically she would never win. Manipulating a man as cunning as Hiiragizawa Eriol could also prove to be an ineffective way. Thus, negotiation and win-win solution was her only chance.

Tomoyo looked up calmly at the bespectacled man. "I'll go straight to the point. What do you want, Hiiragizawa?"

"From you? A lot of things, dear Daidouji."

"Greed is your newest sin after Pride?"

Eriol playfully answered, "It could also be Wrath, if you would not cooperate."

Tomoyo smiled just as dangerously. "What do you want?"

"Plenty. But for now, I just want you to accompany me," he replied as he swiftly linked his hand with hers. "Come."

Reluctantly, Tomoyo followed his lead. On the background, she could hear Sakura shouted 'Have fun!' and Tomoyo knew that she was losing the battle.

* * *

He took her first to the roller coaster ride.

During the queue, she noticed that people were looking at them curiously. She could not blame them. Who the hell would go to an amusement park being handcuffed to a smiling bastard? But before she could manipulate such situation to her advantage, Eriol had spoken to the young girl (who showed interest to their cuffed hand). "Oh this? It's my girlfriend's queer fetish. You know she's quite the –"

"Oh, don't you dare lie, Hiiragizawa or I will–"

"See? She has this dominatrix tendency over me. Not that I complain though."

Knowing how futile it would be to shut the reincarnation's words, Tomoyo just looked at the young girl and smiled sweetly. "Do not believe him. I do not have any dominative tendency over –"

"It's okay to be the dominating one," the other girl winked. "I totally understand you, if you know what I mean."

Tomoyo was about to let out another remark but Eriol had whispered next to her ears, "You know it's useless, Tomoyo. Just cut it off."

The Daidouji girl sighed. "What do you really want, Hiiragizawa? Showing your mightiness over me?"

He did not reply and just told her to walk some more steps as the queuing line had shortened. She reluctantly followed his saying and soon they were already inside the roller coaster ride. As the over-the-shoulders restrains were safely positioned, Eriol spoke again, "Do you remember what happened the last time we took this roller coaster ride?"

How could she forget? Thanks to his bad luck that followed him back then, the roller coaster was stopped midway on the vertical loop and she was forced to experience how it felt to be hung upside down in the air. "How could I forget?" she murmured, more to herself rather than to him. Eriol chuckled lightly and Tomoyo did not really like the hidden message behind that chuckle. She was so tempted to jump off the roller coaster but since the restraint was already put around her shoulders, she did not have the option to escape.

The train went forward and she could only hope he would not do anything stupid.

Oh, how she had just under emphasized her earlier statement.

Hiiragizawa Eriol did not just do something stupid, he did something irresponsible.

The screams of other passengers were deafening her ears, but she could not really blame them. Less than 10 seconds from the roller coaster's first slide, the train found itself in a very familiar position: stopping midway on the vertical loop. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of the ground numerous meters below her, her long hair was wildly tousled by the wind –even in their still position – , and her blood started to run to her head. It was nothing of comfort.

She had no fear of heights and she could easily compose herself. But that did not mean she liked the situation. She took a glance at Eriol, who looked much too calm even when he, too, was positioned upside down. "You have nothing to do with this, don't you? This is not…the continuation of your curse, is it?" she questioned loudly to her companion (she had to, as her voice was nothing to compare with the screams of other passengers).

"No, this has nothing to do with the curse, but it has something to do with me," he grinned evilly –and she immediately understood: it was his magic that made the roller coaster stopped midway.

"Eriol! Stop this madness at once!"

"3 times," he calmly spoke.

"What?"

Cruelly ignoring all the cries of other passengers, the dark-haired guy only looked at Tomoyo and implanted his evil smiling face. "3 times that you have rejected my flowers that I sent to you apologetically. That's not really nice. Now I want you to pay for it."

Her eyes widened at how…incredulous this man was. "Don't let other people into our problem! That's immature and –"

"If you want to save these people from their acute throat pain, obey me. Romance me. Kiss me on the cheek 3 times. Just like how you rejected my flowers 3 times," he spoke calmly, smilingly.

Tomoyo really could not believe what she just heard. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me right. And you know I'm not easy to be compromised. Kiss me on the cheek. And I suggest you do it quick. You don't want that woman over there to turn blue any minute now…"

The heiress could only grit her teeth in anger but decided that she would not want to be responsible for the sickness of other people in the ride, so she reluctantly gave in to his joke. With much difficulty due to the restrains, she moved her body and laid 3 pecks on his right cheek.

"Good girl," Eriol said after she did his vile wish. He flicked his finger and the roller coaster moved back again. Cries and grateful prayers were heard around her. Once the train got back to its original starting point, stopped, and the restrains were pulled away, Tomoyo quickly stormed out of the car but found that she was still chained to Eriol, drawing her back close to him again.

She was really furious. "You are crazy! You could have hurt other people!" she spoke in one breath as they walked together out of the roller coaster ride.

"Calm down. Geez, you're still too uptight. I know my limit. Nobody's going to die or get injured."

"No, you _don't _know your limit! What if somebody get traumatized? It's a good thing nobody even puked!"

"Don't worry, I have cast a hypnotic chant on them prior to the ride. That regardless of whatever they experienced, they would only feel as if they were doing the normal roller coaster ride. Simply put, stopping the roller coaster would only mentally affect us…and perhaps that poor roller coasters technician. Happy now?"

"No," she replied. "Release me. Now."

"I'm afraid I can't," he said with a grin as he continued to lead her to another ride in the amusement park. "Ah, here's the water ride. You remember what happened the last time we took this water ride?"

Tomoyo paled. She remembered perfectly that she had almost gotten drowned in the water ride during her last visit with him. "…so this is payback. You want to kill me. You want to drown me to death."

"Of course not, but I would love to make you…hmm, let's see… for rejecting my calls for 67 times…what should be a fitting punishment, hmm?"

She stared at Eriol with clear disbelief. "You're crazy. No, you're an evil, sadistic, loathsome monster…"

The magician only laughed. "I am, am I not? That should teach you a lesson. Do not mess up with me. I am a very vengeful person."

* * *

By the time the sun set, Tomoyo almost ran out of energy. Not only due to the physical exhaustion of wandering around the amusement park the whole day, but also for the stress of being chained to a guy who seemed to gain fun by seeing her miserable.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a hell of a crazy lunatic.

That guy forced her to cling to his arm desperately for 67 minutes if she did not want to be drowned in the water ride; he also forced her to shower him with praiseful words for 8 full minutes (for the 8 letters she refused to read) if she did not want to be continuously chased by a crazy guy from the bumper ride; he made her wear the fake cat ears and tail for 128 minutes (for the 128 texts that she did not respond) if she didn't want to be publicly humiliated during the carousel ride (As if cat ears weren't public humiliation enough); he made her do lots of intimate things to even out her cold treatments.

Inside, she couldn't believe she had let herself –a Daidouji – to be treated that way! Goodness, she rejected his letters, refused to answer his call, turned away all the flowers for his own good! She genuinely wanted him to be happy and this was how he repaid her? She swore that she would think of a way to avenge this…humiliation one day. But for now on, she would just go with his rhythm, followed his queer ideas, and satisfied his fetish.

"You're sure you want to take these cat ears off? They honestly look good on you," he commented with a playful pout. They were already inside the Ferris-wheel ride. The carriage moved slowly and the cheerful children song was played in the background.

Tomoyo gave him an icy glare. "You must think this is funny." She silently wondered what else he might order her to do inside this Ferris Wheel Ride.

Eriol grinned. "It's hilarious."

"It's not," she countered. "Wait for my revenge. One day I'll force you to walk around town using only Tarzan's outfit, how's that?"

He responded with a naughty smirk. "That's quite kinky, Daidouji. I always know you're the type to secretly have weird sexual fantasy."

She blushed at his remark. "I-I d-don't!"

He laughed again and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Kidding, To-chan. Come on, what other ride should we enjoy after this?"

"We? It's only _you _who enjoyed this."

"Nuh, there you lie again. You clearly laugh and smile a lot more than you've been throughout the week. I know that because I stalk you," he laughingly told her.

She thought that he was too cheerful for his own good.

Putting aside his undeniably boosted ego to have that much control over her, she couldn't really understand why he really didn't look…affected at their relationship. Didn't he feel at the very least awkward? Remorseful?

Because she did. Although she may not show it (as she was a good actress herself), his presence next to her already made her nervous beyond belief. The more he smiled, the more she wanted to curse herself of how she just _loved _to hear his carefree smile (when the smile was never hers). When he initiated his touches, all part of her body tingled, but she felt guilty to Kaho because she shouldn't feel that way.

Why he seemed not to remember? Their relationship was not always about happy things, did he really forget all those pain that were there?

_Pain? What pain to begin with? You're the only one feeling the pain, _her mind reminded her._ He's not the one heartbroken, you are. He gets to be together with Mizuki Kaho whom he loves very dearly, and you're never gonna be together with the one you love…_

"Tomoyo, the ghost house will close soon. Why don't we go there after this ride and –"

"I'm going home after this," she cut his words.

"No, you're not. You still owe me 24 hugs for all those meeting requests you rejected and 37 –"

"Eriol, _please_."

His grin faded immediately. "Hey, are you alright?"

There was true worry in his tone, but it did not calm her at all. On the contrary, it hurt her more to sense his kindness to her.

"You're not sick, are you?" he quickly pressed his palm over her temples. "We'll take some rests after this. Perhaps you have minor dehydration and –"

"I'm not sick," Tomoyo replied. "But I need to go home."

Despite all his playful remarks earlier, he nodded immediately. "I understand. I'll take you home immediately after –"

"No, you…"she looked up to see him. "You don't have to take me home. I… honestly just don't want you to be near me."

He was silenced. "…Why?"

At his honest inquiry, she blurted out, "For God Sakes, Eriol! Don't pretend that it didn't happen!" She was not angry at him, she was angry at how she could not erase her own feeling. This wouldn't have mattered if she had not been in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol. But she had been, she was, and would continue to do so. The fact would not change though. He would never be hers, and she would curse herself if she ever wished for something that was not hers to begin with. Didn't she promise herself, and him, that she would be happy for his happiness? If he stayed like this, she could break her promise and that was the least she wanted to do.

"About what, Tomoyo?" he slowly questioned.

"Y-your curse has been lifted. You really have no need to do all of this kindness to me anymore. Don't pretend…don't make me think as if I still have the chance because I…" she sighed. "Because I can't do this to you. To her."

"To who?"

"Mizuki-san!" she cried, almost frustrated at the way that Eriol just couldn't seem to see what she meant, what she feared. "You are hers and she was yours now. I-I don't want to disturb you both, I truly wish for your happiness with her. So _please, _don't make me a nasty, disgusting person, Eriol. Mizuki-san needs you and –"

"What does Kaho have to do with us?" he cut her. "We already broke up. Well, technically, we were never a couple to begin with, but both she and I have reached the same conclusion about our feelings…"

She blinked. "What?"

"I somehow already sense that's the trivial reason why you avoided me these past few days." Eriol sighed. "I should have told you earlier. Oh wait, I did try to tell you. It's just that you're too cowardice to face me," he cynically retorted.

"I…"

The bespectacled man shrugged. "And actually, my last meeting with Kaho have made me realize who the girl I truly love is," Eriol explained as he looked deep at her violet eyes.

The intensity of the look spoke the message louder than words and she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. He didn't need to say anything to let her know whom he was talking about.

Her reply came in a stutter. "Y-you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I knew you'd do this."

"Do what?"

"Saying t-those things. Having pity for me. Trying to cheer me with words that you don't really mean. Making me happy even though it's only out of guilt. I told you that I really don't deserve this happiness and –"

"How could you think that you, of all people, don't deserve happiness?" he grunted. He was started to get tired of this. And he inwardly wondered whether she was not tired of all of these too. Why was she so much in _denial? _"In this world, your happiness is what I wish for the most. And it's actually...within your grasp. You just have to take what is already there for you. It is what you earned, Tomoyo. Your selflessness and your kindness... those are what made you deserve the happiness. And those..." he smiled gently as he cupped her cheek. "...are things that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

And before she could murmur any words of disbelief, he moved forward to kiss her.

Her violet eyes widened. Seconds passed and she still couldn't believe what he was doing. He kissed her softly, gently. She was his precious person and he made sure she knew it with the kiss. He ended the kiss calmly and retracted back. His eyes glinted in satisfaction upon looking at her dumbfounded expression.

"I-in case you forgot, you really don't have to romance me anymore, you know. Your curse is gone. K-kissing me won't mean anything."

Eriol sighed in clear irritation. "What _else_ do I need to say to make you believe that I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo?" He saw the pretty blush that adorned her cheeks but he decided to continue his words. "Yes, you heard me right. I. Love. You. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I know that I might not have been the best thing in your life. In fact, I know that I have led you to many unpleasant situations in the past, but let me make it up for you. I'll repay you," he murmured as he held her hands. "What you only need to do is to _allow _me to love you. And I promise, I'll repay you back with all the luck you could ever wish in your life."

Her body turned limp and she felt like her feet had turned to jelly. Even when she was sitting inside the Ferris Wheel ride, she suddenly just felt… totally helpless. "I-I can't believe it…"

"You need proof?" he playfully inquired.

Tomoyo quickly returned back to her senses. "N-no. But I just –"

He cut her words by kissing her hand. And in the next second, he magically popped out a bouquet of flower and gently shoved it to her. "First luck."

Before Tomoyo could reply with anything, the bespectacled man laid another kiss on her forehead. And just as magically, he popped a box of chocolate from his other hand. "Second luck."

Again, her words were interrupted as he pulled her down to an embrace. She yelped a little but he only used the opportunity to try slipping a beautiful golden necklace around her neck. It was hard to do with the handcuffs between their wrists. He unlocked the cuff first before he clasped the necklace. "Third luck," he grinned. "You believe me now?"

Her blush was hard to conceal, but Tomoyo tried to maintain her poise, "That you're a good magician who can shower a girl with marvelous gifts?"

He laughed. "…that… and much more. But most importantly…" He had said it, but he would say it again. He didn't care how many times. He didn't care that he might have bored her already. He didn't care that she might only want to shut her ears from embarassment. She needed to know. He needed her to know. "I love you very much, Daidouji Tomoyo. That's what you ever need to believe."

She had always been afraid to achieve her own happiness. Perhaps she had been afraid of karma. Perhaps she had been a masochist. But Eriol had made her see, that what she only needed to do was to accept. To accept her happiness, to accept her _right._ They were all right. Happiness was there within her grasp; she just needed to allow herself to bring it close.

"...I believe you, Hiiragizawa Eriol," she stated calmly, yet firmly. "And thank you very much."

Eriol faked a tired sigh. "There. You could have done this faster. You should have made things easier in the first place, you know."

"What? You're sorry that you have to bribe me with all these wonderful gifts?" she joked.

"Nuh, those gifts don't matter. In fact..." he paused momentarily to lay another kiss, this time on her lips. This time, more passionate. This time...more intoxicating... "There is still the fourth luck," he announced.

She didn't quite understand at first but one gentle squeeze around her fingers made her focus her attention there. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the small red ribbon that was tied around her ring finger.

"It's not a real one," he commented. "But someday, if you allow me, I'll present you the real ring and make you the luckiest woman in the world."

Tomoyo slowly grinned. "Very confident, Mister Hiiragizawa. Are you not sure that it is _you_ who could be the luckiest man in the world?"

"If you allow me, then either way is fine," he murmured before pulling her into another deep kiss.

* * *

_And one day, with a real ring and a real proposal_

"_Would you marry me and make me the luckiest man on earth?"_

"_Only when you make me the luckiest woman on earth__."_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Finished : **June 13, 2011(12.55 AM)

**Final Edit : **July 24, 2011

A/N : This chapter makes me feel like a failure. But I'll be an even worse failure if I refuse to update any longer. There are times when I hate this fic so much that I just can't stand to even re-read the fic, much less rewrite it. But I promise to finish the story, so, here it goes: the final chapter. I'm sorry I cannot present you a better ending, but I hope this will at the very least satisfy your curiosity of the conclusion of their relationship.

And if you don't mind… will you read my newest ExT one shot? It's entitled "**The Red Thread**" and it's my more (hopefully) mature depiction of ExT relationship. I sort of hope it could make up for this fic. T-T


End file.
